Ein Hauch von Liebe
by Marie29 Snape
Summary: Wie betäubt starrte Hermine auf Voldemorts Leichnam. Es war vorbei! Harry hatte ihn besiegt. Der mächtigste Zauberstab der Welt hatte dem Dunklen Lord nicht gehorcht. Aber warum? Es gab nur eine einzige Erklärung: Snape! Er lebte! Und ohne weiter nachzudenken, rannte Hermine los ...
1. Prolog

Prolog

Beinahe hätte er aufgelacht, wäre er dazu in der Lage gewesen, doch alles, was ihm noch zu gehorchen schien, war sein Gehirn. Sein Körper verweigerte ihm selbst die winzigste Bewegung. Er war vollständig gelähmt.  
Wie hatte das nur geschehen können?  
Mit den tödlichsten Giften hatte er experimentiert, alle erdenklichen Nebenwirkungen berücksichtigt, als sein Plan ganz langsam konkrete Formen annahm. Und doch schien es wieder einmal Albus zu sein, der letztendlich triumphierte, während er selbst, wie schon so oft zuvor, auf der Strecke blieb.  
Was für ein Narr war er doch! Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, dieses eine Mal sein Schicksal selbst bestimmen zu können?  
So sicher war er gewesen, versagt zu haben, und doch hatten Dumbledores verwinkelte Schachzüge quasi in allerletzter Sekunde zum Erfolg geführt. Potter war an seiner Seite aufgetaucht, als es beinahe zu spät war, und es war ihm tatsächlich gelungen, ihm die nötigen Informationen in Form seiner Erinnerungen zu überlassen.  
Blieb nur zu hoffen, dass der Bengel begriff wie wichtig es war, dass er sie sich ansah.  
Doch im Grunde seines Herzens zweifelte er nicht daran. Mit Sicherheit zog Albus auch nach seinem Tod noch an den Fäden des Schicksals. Die Prophezeiung würde sich bewahrheiten, während er selbst gezwungen war, in diesem elenden Loch auszuharren, bis sein Herz endlich aufhörte zu schlagen.  
Wieder fühlte er, wie ein böses, verbittertes Lachen sich tief in seinem Innern formte und diesmal stieg es hoch bis in seine Kehle, lautlos, doch der Schmerz raubte ihm fast die Besinnung und entfachte gleichzeitig eine leise Hoffnung in ihm.  
Ließ die betäubende Wirkung von Naginis Gift nach?  
Verzweifelt konzentrierte er all seine Gedanken auf die Finger seiner rechten Hand, doch das Einzige, was zuckte, waren seine Lider. Sie öffneten sich.  
Wieder durchflutete eine wahre Schmerzfontäne sein Gehirn und er kniff die Augen reflexartig wieder zu.  
Sie gehorchten ihm tatsächlich!  
Ganz vorsichtig öffnete er sie einen winzigen Spalt.  
Alles, was er sah, war Blut. Er lag in einer riesigen Lache, die mittlerweile geronnen zu sein schien. Es mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seit Potter hier gewesen war.  
Deshalb also! Er hatte das Bewusstsein verloren. Und wieder einmal war ein Potter an seinem Elend schuld! Die kostbaren Sekunden, die nötig gewesen wären, hatte er mit dem Jungen vergeudet.  
Er erinnerte sich an grüne Augen, seine eigenen Worte und danach - nichts!  
Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich vom Magen her in ihm aus. Was war er für ein sentimentaler Narr gewesen! Wieso hatte er dem Jungen so viel überlassen, ihm Einblick in seine persönlichsten Erinnerungen gewährt?  
Es waren die Augen gewesen, Lilys Augen!  
Etwas lenkte ihn ab, verdrängte die Scham über sein eigenes Verhalten. Ein Geräusch! Waren das etwa ... Schritte! Eisige Furcht kroch plötzlich durch seine Adern.  
Bei Merlin - NEIN! Niemand durfte sein Vorhaben jetzt noch durchkreuzen.  
Weshalb nur gehorchten ihm seine Finger nicht? Nur ein paar Zentimeter trennten ihn von dem Ort, an dem er gehofft hatte, in Frieden sterben zu dürfen.  
Sollten all seine Mühen vergebens gewesen sein?


	2. 1 Kapitel

1\. Kapitel

Fassungslos starrte Hermine auf den verschrumpelten, leblosen Körper, blickte in das kalkweiße schlangenähnliche Antlitz und stieß die Luft, die sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatte, mit einem lauten Keuchen aus. Völlig sicher war sie gewesen, dass Voldemorts Fluch Harry förmlich niederschmettern würde, mit solch unbändigem Hass hatte er die Worte geschrien. Harrys 'Expelliarmus' wirkte dagegen beinahe lächerlich.  
Doch jetzt lag er an Harrys Stelle tot auf dem kalten Steinboden und sein Körper verfiel mit jeder Sekunde mehr.  
Der Elderstab hatte ihm nicht gehorcht, hatte sich gegen ihn gewandt.  
Weshalb?  
Die Erkenntnis traf sie mit der Gewalt eines Blitzschlags.  
Snape!  
War es möglich?  
Sie hatte ihn sterben sehen. Die grässliche Szene stand ihr plötzlich wieder überdeutlich vor Augen. Nagini, der Angriff, Snapes zerfetzte Kehle, die Blutlache und dann der letzte Blick des sterbenden Mannes in Harrys Augen, bevor er ihm im Angesicht des Todes seine Erinnerungen überließ.  
Er war tot, als sie die Heulende Hütte verlassen hatten, davon war sie felsenfest überzeugt gewesen.  
Doch jetzt zweifelte sie.  
Was, wenn auch dieses vermeintliche Sterben ein weiteres Puzzlestück in Dumbledores genialem und doch so grausamen Plan war.  
Hermines Kehle schnürte sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie an Harrys Worte zurückdachte. "Er war immer auf unserer Seite, die ganze Zeit. Es war kein Mord. Dumbledore hat es von ihm verlangt. Er musste ihm schwören, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihn darum bat. Er hat nicht um sein Leben gefleht, damals ...", Harrys Stimme hatte versagt, zu erschüttert war er gewesen vom Einblick in Snapes Vergangenheit.  
Und dann war er in den Wald gerannt und Hermine war sicher gewesen, ihn nie wieder zu sehen.  
Doch er lebte und er hatte die Prophezeiung erfüllt!  
Hermine kam wieder zu sich. Sie brauchte Gewissheit.  
Im Rennen klärten sich ihre Gedanken. Snape hatte es gewusst, hatte gewusst, welches Schicksal Voldemort ihm zugedacht hatte und ganz sicher hatte er sich geschützt, hatte Vorkehrungen getroffen, um zu Überleben.  
Die wenigen Zweige der Peitschenden Weide, die den Ansturm der Riesen überstanden hatten, hielten sie nicht lange auf. Sie kroch durch den engen Gang, stürmte die Treppe hinauf, stieß die Tür auf und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.  
Die Morgendämmerung fiel durch die schmutzigen Fenster und tauchte die gespenstische Szene in trübes Licht.  
Sie hatte sich geirrt!  
Der grauenvolle Anblick raubte ihr schlagartig alle Kraft. Keinen Millimeter hatte er sich bewegt. Er lag in genau der verkrampften Haltung dort am staubigen Boden, in der er gestorben war.  
Die Enttäuschung versetzte ihr einen so heftigen Stich, dass ihr für einen Moment ganz schwindelig wurde. Der Raum verschwamm vor ihren Augen, machte einer Vision Platz.  
Professor Snape, der drohend wie eine schwarze Wand vor ihr aufragte. Mit grausam funkelnden Augen blickte er auf sie hinab, die Lippen zu einem spöttischen Grinsen verzogen.  
Was hätte sie nicht alles dafür gegeben, ihn noch einmal so zu erleben!  
Sie konnte einen erschütterten Schluchzer nicht länger unterdrücken.  
Was hatte sie denn erwartet?  
Dass er auf dem Diwan saß und ihr kopfschüttelnd entgegensah?  
"Natürlich, Miss Granger! Wer sonst hätte wohl so schnell die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen. Gratuliere!"  
Langsam kam ihr Verstand zurück. Wie er dalag, so hilflos und verletzlich wirkte er. Er würde es hassen, dass ihn jemand so sah.  
Langsam näherte sie sich ihm, sank neben ihm auf die Knie und griff nach dem Aufschlag seines Umhangs. Vorsichtig drapierte sie den weichen seidigen Stoff wie eine Decke über seinen starren Leib und strich ihm dann sanft das wirre Haar aus dem Gesicht.  
Wie kalt er war!  
"Danke!", flüsterte sie. "Danke für alles, Professor Snape!"

Die leise Stimme drang in sein Ohr, wanderte tiefer, traf ihn mitten ins Herz. Wann hatte ihm jemals ein Mensch gedankt?  
Er schob den Gedanken beiseite. Also war es vollbracht! Sein Opfer war nicht vergebens gewesen. Tiefe Erleichterung durchflutete ihn und auch ein wenig Stolz. Er hatte "Ihn" überlistet, hatte geschafft, was niemandem sonst gelungen wäre und sie hatte es begriffen.  
So klug, so begabt - nie hatte er ihr gezeigt, dass ihr Verstand ihn zutiefst beeindruckte. Jetzt war es zu spät!  
Hermine Grangers Hand lag noch immer auf seinem Haar, doch er fühlte, dass sie sich anschickte, aufzustehen. Dieses eine Mal hatte ihr sonst so untrügliches Gespür sie im Stich gelassen. Sie hatte nicht bemerkt, dass noch ein Hauch Leben in ihm war, wenn auch kaum der Rede wert. Er war eben immer noch ein Meister der Verstellung und sein gelähmter Leib ließ keinerlei Zeichen einer Atmung erkennen.  
Doch plötzlich zögerte sie. Etwas berührte sein Auge.  
Wo zum Teufel kam diese Träne her?  
"Sie leben!"  
Fest und sicher klang ihre Stimme, da war keinerlei Zweifel.  
"Merlin sei Dank!"  
So viel Freude und Erleichterung lag in diesen Worten, dass er nicht anders konnte, als die Augen zu öffnen, doch wieder sah er nur sein eigenes Blut. Plötzlich verschwand es, ein Wärmezauber legte sich über ihn und dann schob sich eine Hand unter seine Wange, drehte behutsam seinen Kopf und er hätte vor Schmerz am liebsten geschrien.  
Erschrocken keuchte Hermine auf. Sie sah die Qual in seinen Augen und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken, zog sie jedoch nicht zurück, sodass seine Wange in ihrer Handfläche ruhte. Dann beugte sie sich tief zu ihm hinab. Die Wunde an seinem Hals war kaum noch zu sehen, aber sein Körper schien vollkommen steif, als wäre er gefroren.  
"Können Sie sich überhaupt nicht bewegen?", fragte sie bestürzt.  
Er schloss einmal kurz die Augen und sie begriff.  
"Ich muss Hilfe holen. Irgendwer muss Ihnen doch helfen können?"  
So unsicher hatte er ihre Stimme noch nie gehört und doch versetzten ihre Worte ihn in nackte Panik.  
"Nein!", wollte er schreien, "nein, nein, nein, bitte nicht!"  
Doch alles, was er tun konnte, war blinzeln und ihr flehend in die Augen sehen.  
Hermines Kehle wurde eng. Dieser Blick sagte überdeutlich, was in ihm vorging. Nie hätte sie geglaubt, in diesen schwarzen, kalten Augen jemals eine Spur von Gefühl zu erkennen, doch jetzt war es pure Verzweiflung, die aus ihnen sprach. Und sie verstand ihn nur zu gut.  
"Also, keine Hilfe?", fragte sie leise und er traute seinen Ohren kaum.  
"Sie werden sterben", fuhr sie noch leiser fort und jetzt klang ihre Stimme so erstickt, als gehorche sie ihr kaum und doch zwang sie sich, weiterzusprechen.  
"Sie wollen sterben, nicht wahr?"  
Weinte sie etwa?  
Er sah ihr fest in die braunen Augen und blinzelte einmal.  
Sie presste die freie Hand auf den Mund, um ihr Schluchzen zu unterdrücken, doch ihre Tränen konnte sie nicht zurückhalten.  
Sie weinte um ihn!  
Ein völlig unbekanntes Gefühl durchströmte ihn mit einem Mal, wärmte ihn. Gab es wirklich jemanden, der mit ihm fühlte, ihn verstand?  
Er betrachtete ihr junges Gesicht. Ganz ruhig war er plötzlich, alle Angst war verschwunden. Fast schien es Hermine, als lächelten seine Augen sie an, so sanft war sein Blick jetzt, voller Frieden.  
"Sie wollten gar nicht überleben", flüsterte sie heiser.  
Ganz sicher war sie sich. Das war also sein Plan gewesen.  
"Nur lange genug, um Harry Zeit zu verschaffen."  
Sie schluckte mühsam, wischte sich über die Wangen und fuhr dann mit festerer Stimme fort.  
"Es ist vollbracht! Voldemort ist tot und alle Horkruxe sind vernichtet." Deutlich erkannte sie seine Erleichterung.  
"Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass die ganze Welt erfährt, wessen Verdienst das in Wirklichkeit ist."  
Für einen Moment verschwand der Kummer aus ihren Zügen, machte Genugtuung Platz, als sie weitersprach.  
"Auch der Teufel musste es am Ende noch erfahren. Sein Zorn, seine schiere unbeherrschte Wut hat ihn das Leben gekostet. Er verlor die Beherrschung als es ihm Harry ins Gesicht sagte. Ich werde diese Worte nie mehr vergessen: Severus Snape war immer nur Dumbledores Mann, niemals deiner."  
Ungläubig sah er sie an. Sie lächelte leicht und nickte.  
"Und dann hat er den 'Avada Kedavra' auf Harry geschleudert, mit einer so unglaublichen Wucht, dass ich dachte, er müsse Harry zerfetzen. Aber Harrys 'Expelliarmus' hat ihm den Elderstab aus der Hand gerissen und dann hat er sich in der Luft gedreht und der Fluch ist auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt."  
Sein Herz hämmerte mit einem Mal mit neu erwachter Kraft in seiner Brust. Ohne es zu wissen, hatte Potter ihm seinen größten Wunsch erfüllt. Wie sehr hatte er gehofft, der Dunkle Lord würde erfahren, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn all die Jahre hinters Licht geführt hatte, betrogen, verraten!  
Alles hätte er dafür gegeben, in diesem Moment die verhasste Fratze zu sehen. Doch allein die Vorstellung war berauschend, machte alles Leid, alle Qual der letzten schrecklichen Jahre vergessen.  
Für einen kurzen Augenblick kehrte das Strahlen in die schwarzen Augen zurück und Hermine hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Es durfte einfach nicht sein!  
"Gibt es denn gar keine Möglichkeit, diese Lähmung zu heilen?"  
Sie hatte die Frage nicht stellen wollen, nicht jetzt, in diesem für ihn so bedeutenden Moment, aber die Vorstellung an sein nahendes Ende machte jede Sekunde kostbar. Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an die qualvollen Tage, in denen Arthur Weasley um sein Leben kämpfte. Die Heiler hatten ihn nur retten können, weil man ihn durch Harrys Vision sofort nach Naginis Angriff gefunden hatte.  
Snape dagegen lag schon seit Stunden hier. Hermine mochte gar nicht daran denken, welche Zerstörungen das Gift mittlerweile in seinem Nervensystem verursacht hatte.  
Er blinzelte, zweimal diesmal und sah ihr fest in die Augen.  
Plötzlich war er wieder da, dieser schreckliche Kloß in ihrem Hals. Erneut spürte sie die Tränen aufsteigen.  
"Es ist nicht fair!"  
Er sah sie nur an, doch auch seine Augen schimmerten feucht, liefen ganz langsam über.  
"Wir haben Ihnen alle schrecklich unrecht getan. Es tut mir so leid!"  
Sie schluchzte jetzt hemmungslos, doch es war ihr gleichgültig. Ihn weinen zu sehen, tat so unglaublich weh. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, nicht abwenden. War ihrem Blick hilflos ausgeliefert und trotzdem konnte sie nicht wegsehen. Noch näher rückte sie an ihn heran, legte auch die zweite Hand auf sein Gesicht und streichelte ihn so, dass er deutlich sehen konnte, was sie tat. Auch wenn er es vielleicht nicht fühlte.  
Er zuckte nicht zurück, natürlich nicht, aber sie erkannte auch keine Abwehr in seinen Augen. Ein unergründlicher Ausdruck lag darin, den sie nicht zu deuten vermochte und doch ermutigte er sie zu ihren nächsten Worten.  
"Ich möchte bei Ihnen bleiben, bis ...", sie biss sich auf die Lippen. "Darf ich?"  
Er sollte nicht alleine sein, nicht alleine sterben.  
Zögernd blinzelte er und plötzlich wusste sie, was sein Blick zu bedeuten hatte. Es war Dankbarkeit.  
Niemals zuvor in ihrem Leben hatte sie sich so elend gefühlt, wie in diesem Moment. Sie wollte nicht, dass er starb.

Severus Snape las in ihren Augen wie in einem Buch und hätte sich am liebsten abgewandt. So blieb ihm nur, seine eigenen zu schließen und jeden Gedanken an die kleine Phiole in seinem Umhang beiseite zu schieben. Niemals durfte sie erfahren, wie leicht es gewesen wäre, sein Leben zumindest noch um einige Stunden zu verlängern. Aber er wollte es nicht, er wollte ein einziges Mal nur an sich selbst denken.  
Naginis Biss hatte ihm die Möglichkeit geboten, auf die er schon so lange Zeit wartete. Sterben zu können, ohne selbst Hand an sich zu legen. Denn davor schreckte er zurück. Selbstmord war etwas, was er niemals in Erwägung gezogen hatte. Zu sehr ängstigte ihn der Gedanke, dadurch für immer verflucht zu sein und sein Ziel niemals zu erreichen.  
Hermines sanfte Berührung drang wieder in sein Bewusstsein, lenkte ihn ab. Ganz deutlich fühlte er sie. Wie weich ihre Hände waren.  
Er wollte ihr Gesicht wieder sehen, die Traurigkeit in ihren Augen, die ihm selbst und seinem Schicksal galt. Natürlich war es Mitleid, aber was war denn so schlimm daran?  
Langsam hob er die Lider.  
Sie zuckte zusammen, als habe diese winzige Bewegung sie aus tiefen Grübeleien gerissen. Woran hatte sie wohl gedacht, während ihre Finger so zärtlich über seine Wange strichen? An wen?  
Da war sie wieder, seine alte Gehässigkeit. Was war er nur für ein Ekel, selbst in diesem jämmerlichen Zustand. Mit aller Macht drängte er den Zorn zurück. Scham trat an seine Stelle.  
Hatte dieses Mädchen sich wirklich erboten, an seiner Seite auszuharren und sein Sterben zu begleiten?  
Und wollte er das überhaupt? Er war sich über seine eigenen Gefühle nicht mehr im Klaren. Die Einsamkeit war all die Jahre sein Begleiter gewesen, kein geliebter aber ein zutiefst vertrauter. Und jetzt plötzlich war da ein Mensch an seiner Seite, der ihn berührte, nicht vor ihm zurückschreckte, ganz im Gegenteil. Wie gut das tat! Er hatte vollkommen vergessen, wie menschliche Nähe sich anfühlte.  
Wie sie ihn ansah! So viel Anteilnahme und Verständnis, der tiefe, ehrliche Wunsch ihm beizustehen, egal, was sie selbst dabei empfand. Was für eine tapfere junge Frau sie war!  
Aber durfte er dieses Geschenk annehmen, durfte er so egoistisch sein?  
Er wollte sie wegschicken. Tief im Herzen konnte Hermine es fühlen.  
Sie schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf. "Es bedeutet mir viel, Professor Snape. Bitte lassen Sie mich bleiben."  
Sie sah, wie er mühsam schluckte, zu sprechen versuchte. Es gelang ihm nicht, aber seine Augen verengten sich vor Schmerz.  
"Scht!", vorsichtig verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Hände, hielt seinen Kopf fest. "Nicht sprechen."  
Die Flammen erloschen. Er konnte ihr Gesicht wieder deutlich sehen. Ihr Griff, sanft und kräftig zugleich, hatte das Feuer vertrieben.  
Wenn er ihr nur danken könnte! Nichts schien ihm in diesem Moment wichtiger, als dieses kleine Wort, das er seit unzähligen Jahren nicht mehr ausgesprochen hatte. Warum nur gehorchte ihm seine Stimme nicht.  
Hermine erkannte seinen inneren Kampf genau und kaute nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe. Er wollte ihr etwas sagen.  
Plötzlich stand ihr die Lösung vor Augen. So einfach, dass es sie selbst verblüffte. "A", sagte sie, "B", "C", "D".  
Ein Blinzeln.  
"D?", wiederholte sie fragend.  
Er blinzelte wieder und Hermine nickte.  
"A", begann sie erneut.  
Blinzeln.  
"Da", ein Knoten bildete sich in Hermines Brust.  
"N?", fragte sie leise. "K?" und "E?"  
Snape ließ sie nicht aus den Augen, blinzelte nur bei jedem der drei restlichen Buchstaben kurz. Ihr Mienenspiel verriet ganz deutlich wie erschüttert sie war.  
Er beobachtete sie fasziniert. Die Hand an seiner Wange zitterte leicht. Ob sie die andere überhaupt noch spürte? So lange schon lag sein Kopf darauf. Ihre Lippen bebten verdächtig.  
"Sie dummer Mann", flüsterte sie erstickt, "haben Sie nichts Wichtigeres zu sagen?"  
Er blinzelte, zweimal diesmal. Deutlicher konnte er ihr nicht zu verstehen geben, was er empfand.  
Ihr Gesicht kam näher. Was hatte sie vor?  
Er fühlte ihre Lippen auf seiner Stirn und dann ihre Wange an seiner. Ihre heißen Tränen benetzten sein Haut.  
"Ich will nicht, dass Sie sterben, Severus Snape", hauchte sie ganz nah an seinem Ohr und plötzlich wollte auch er nur noch leben.  
Doch noch im selben Moment schalt er sich selbst einen Narren für diesen törichten Gedanken. Es war zu spät! Viel zu lange schon, pulsierte das Gift in seinen Adern. Die Lähmung würde nicht mehr verschwinden und ein Leben als Krüppel war das Letzte, wonach er sich sehnte.  
Zögernd setzte sich Hermine wieder auf.  
"Es tut mir leid, Professor." Sie sah beschämt zu Boden, eine leichte Röte überzog ihre Wangen.  
"Es war nicht richtig von mir, das zu sagen. Es muss grauenvoll sein, sich nicht bewegen zu können. Ich hätt' nur so gern", jetzt blickte sie auf und sah ihm fest in die Augen, "den Menschen hinter der Maske kennengelernt."  
Sie lächelte ihn an, versuchte es zumindest und sah dabei so traurig aus, dass der Anblick ihm einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust versetzte.  
Oder - war es das Gift?  
Waren tatsächlich schon sechs Stunden vergangen oder hatte er sich auch bei der Dosierung des Gegengiftes geirrt?  
Er horchte in sich hinein. Versuchte verzweifelt, die grässliche Angst zu unterdrücken, die ihn plötzlich erfasste, innerlich schlottern ließ.  
Würde er sterben? Jetzt und hier, ohne einen letzten Blick auf das geliebte Gesicht?  
Die Sehnsucht flammte so heftig in ihm auf, dass er sie kaum ertrug. Er wollte fort von diesem grässlichen Ort.  
Plötzlich waren die streichelnden Hände wieder da und eine Stimme, sanft und beruhigend, vertrieb die schreckliche Furcht.  
Nein, noch war es nicht so weit, noch lebte er und vielleicht würde sie ihm helfen, dorthin zu kommen, wohin es ihn mit jeder Faser seines Herzens zog.  
Er blickte sie an, so intensiv wie niemals zuvor.  
Sie nickte leicht und begann wieder, das Alphabet aufzusagen und ihm schossen vor Erleichterung einmal mehr die Tränen in die Augen. Natürlich bemerkte sie es und sprach doch fest und beherrscht weiter.  
"P" Endlich, er blinzelte.  
Sofort begann sie von Neuem, erreichte das "O" und ihr Verstand erkannte schon jetzt die Lösung.  
"Portschlüssel", stieß sie aufgeregt hervor. "Was ist es? A".  
Ein Blinzeln.  
Der zweite, ein "M" und wieder drehten sich die Rädchen in Hermines Kopf, formten ein Wort und sie sprach es aus.  
"Amulett?"  
Wenn er sie nur hätte umarmen können, er hätte es ohne zu zögern getan. Dieses Mädchen hatte ihm wahrlich der Himmel geschickt.  
Sie griff nach der Hand, die seiner Brust am nächsten lag, löste sacht einen Finger und sah ihn besorgt an.  
Ja, es schmerzte, aber das war gleichgültig. So stark war die Hoffnung jetzt, dass er alle Qualen der Welt ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken ertragen hätte.  
In diesem Moment polterte es vor der Tür und nur einen Augenblick später stand ein Mann im Raum.  
Potter!  
Hermine zögerte keine Sekunde. Sie schlug seinen Umhang beiseite. Er trug die Kette über seiner Weste, griffbereit und sie packte seine Hand und schloss sie darum.  
Ihre eigene lag fest darüber.  
Und die Welt um sie herum verschwand im Nebel.  
Harrys panischer Aufschrei: "Hermine, nein!", hallte ihnen noch in den Ohren, als sie längst weit, weit fort waren.


	3. 2 Kapitel

2\. Kapitel

Harry hätte am liebsten mit den Füßen gestampft wie ein kleiner, bockiger Junge, so frustriert war er. Sie waren geflohen, vor ihm, und er wusste genau warum. Snape wollte sterben, es war sein sehnlichster Wunsch schon seit so vielen Jahren und anscheinend hatte Hermine das auch begriffen. Warum sonst hatte sie nicht längst Hilfe geholt?  
Aber er musste diesen Tod mit allen Mitteln verhindern oder den Mann zumindest warnen, bevor er blindlings in sein Unglück rannte. Denn Snapes Hoffnungen würden sich nicht erfüllen. Niemand wusste das besser als er. Doch wie in Merlins Namen sollte er die beiden jetzt noch finden?  
Er hatte viel eher als Hermine die richtigen Schlüsse gezogen, aber sie hatten ihn nicht fort gelassen, all die Freunde und Mitstreiter. Unzählige Umarmungen hatte er über sich ergehen lassen, hunderte Hände geschüttelt und dabei doch nur an Snape gedacht.  
Schon dort draußen im Wald, als er Voldemorts Todesfluch überlebte, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen und dann im Endkampf war er zur Gewissheit geworden. Der Elderstab führte Voldemorts Befehle nicht aus, weil noch immer Snape sein wahrer Meister war. Er hatte den Dunklen Lord zum Narren gehalten.  
Und nicht nur ihn!  
Harry schluckte schwer. So viel hatte dieser Mann auf sich genommen, so viel Leid und Schmerz ertragen ohne irgendjemandes Dank dafür zu erwarten.  
Nur ihren!  
Und danken würde sie ihm, aber das war auch alles. Seine Liebe würde sie niemals erwidern. Er wusste es, hatte Mutter und Vater gesehen, gemeinsam und unzertrennlich auch noch im Tod. Dieser Anblick würde Snape den Rest geben, sein Herz endgültig brechen, da war er sicher. Doch dann war es zu spät, dann gab es kein Zurück mehr. Deshalb durfte er keine Zeit verlieren.  
Zögernd näherte er sich der Stelle, an der Snape gerade noch gelegen hatte. Das Blut war fort, nur ein Abdruck im Staub war noch zu sehen, nichts, das ihm verriet, wohin sie verschwunden waren.  
Konnte man einen Portschlüssel orten? Harry wusste es nicht. Aber selbst wenn, hätte Snape sicher Mittel und Wege gefunden, genau das zu verhindern.  
Harry wandte sich bereits ab, als er unter dem zerbrochenen Bett ein Glitzern bemerkte. Was konnte das sein? Er bückte sich, spähte in die Dunkelheit und griff nach dem gläsernen Röhrchen, das augenscheinlich erst seit kurzem dort lag. Makellos sauber war es und noch zur Hälfte gefüllt. Womöglich war es aus Snapes Umhang gekullert, als Hermine ...  
Harry stutzte plötzlich. Was genau hatte sie eigentlich getan? Sie hatte Snapes Hand ergriffen, als sie ihn in der Tür stehen sah und seine Finger um etwas geschlossen, das unter dem Stoff verborgen war. Den Portschlüssel!  
Aber warum war Snape nicht schon viel früher verschwunden? Hatte er wirklich geglaubt, sie würden nicht begreifen, was er getan hatte, würden nicht zurückkommen, um ihm zu helfen?  
Nun, warum er gezögert hatte, war im Moment gleichgültig. Jetzt war er weg und das war alles, was zählte.  
Er betrachtete das Röhrchen in seiner Hand. Wäre es ein gewöhnlicher Zaubertrank, hätte Snape das Gefäß beschriftet, gewissenhaft wie er war. Es musste sich um etwas ganz Besonderes handeln. Hatte dieses Gebräu womöglich Snapes Leben gerettet? Aber wie lange hielt seine Wirkung an? War es vielleicht längst zu spät? Trotzdem musste er alles versuchen, um ihn zu finden, das zumindest war er dem Mann schuldig. Wieder musste er schlucken, aber jetzt war keine Zeit, über seine eigenen Gefühle nachzugrübeln. Er musste handeln - sofort!  
Es gab nur einen Menschen, der ihm vielleicht würde helfen können, nur einen, der Snape vielleicht gut genug gekannt hatte, um zu wissen, wohin er in seiner Not flüchten würde. Vielleicht - wohlgemerkt, sicher war Harry sich keineswegs. Zwar hatten Snapes Erinnerungen ihm offenbart, dass eine Art, nun ja, nicht Freundschaft, Vertrauensverhältnis traf es wohl besser, zwischen den beiden Männern bestand, aber wie tief das reichte, konnte er unmöglich sagen. Vor allem, wenn man bedachte, wie schändlich der alte Mann Snape benutzt hatte und auch ihn selbst.  
Unbändiger Zorn loderte in Harry hoch, als er daran zurückdachte, wie er neben Snape im Schulleiterbüro gestanden und dessen fassungslosen Worten gelauscht hatte. "Also haben wir den Jungen beschützt, damit er zum richtigen Zeitpunkt sterben kann?"  
Als wäre das noch nicht genug, fand er sich nur einen Herzschlag später auf dem Astronomieturm wieder und blickte auf Dumbledore hinab. "Bitte, Severus!", flehte der, genauso wie der andere Harry, der nur ein paar Stufen tiefer stand, es hörte und doch so missverstand. Nicht um sein Leben hatte er gefleht, sondern um den Tod. Und Snape hatte seinen Wunsch mit völlig ausdrucksloser Miene erfüllt, obwohl in seinem Innern ein wahrer Orkan an Gefühlen toben musste, den er selbst durch seinen Angriff und seine verletzenden Worte noch zusätzlich verstärkt hatte.  
Wie sehr schämte er sich jetzt für sein eigenes Verhalten, obwohl er doch nicht hatte wissen können, wie unrecht er Snape tat.  
So in Gedanken versunken, hatte Harry den Weg zum Schulleiterbüro fast unbemerkt zurückgelegt. Doch jetzt stand er da und kam wieder zu sich. Auch hier hatte der Kampf seine brutalen Spuren hinterlassen. Völlig offen lag die Wendeltreppe vor ihm, ungeschützt. Waren am Ende auch die Porträts zerstört?  
Harry hetzte nach oben und stieß einen erleichterten Seufzer aus. Die Einrichtung war zwar zerstört, aber an die Bilder der Schulleiter hatten sich selbst die Todesser nicht herangewagt.  
"Harry, mein Junge, du hast es vollbracht!" Dumbledore strahlte ihn an, seine hellblauen Augen glänzten vor Stolz und Harry verspürte plötzlich den brennenden Wunsch, auf das Porträt einzuschlagen bis dieses falsche Lächeln verschwand. Doch er ballte nur die Fäuste und starrte grimmig zu dem alten Mann hinauf.  
"Ich hab gar nichts vollbracht und das wissen Sie ganz genau!"  
So drastisch änderte sich Dumbledores Gesichtsausdruck plötzlich, dass Harry kurz das Gefühl hatte, auf ein völlig anderes Bild zu blicken.  
"Was ist geschehen, Harry?"  
Auch die Stimme war fremd. Nichts Gütiges, Großväterliches lag mehr darin, sondern Angst, beinahe Panik. Harrys Zorn erlosch schlagartig. Dumbledore sorgte sich ebenso um Snape wie er selbst.  
"Er ist fort. Ich weiß, er will sterben, aber das darf nicht passieren. Ich muss ihn finden. Bitte helfen Sie mir!"  
Dumbledore blickte Harry an und schien doch durch ihn hindurch zu sehen.  
"Severus", flüsterte er und es lag ein so tiefer Schmerz in diesem Wort, dass Harry erschauderte. Doch die Zeit rannte ihm davon. Er konnte keine Rücksicht auf Dumbledores Gefühle nehmen.  
"Wohin hat der Portschlüssel ihn gebracht? Wissen Sie es?"  
Am liebsten hätte er das Porträt gepackt und geschüttelt, aber Dumbledore schien auch so wieder zu sich zu kommen. Jetzt galt sein Blick eindeutig Harry.  
"Ein Portschlüssel sagst du?"  
Harry nickte.  
"Spinners End scheidet aus, denke ich. Er hat dieses Haus gehasst. Vielleicht ... ", er zögerte kurz, "Godrics Hollow?"  
Sein Blick lag jetzt stechend wie niemals zuvor auf Harry und der hatte Mühe zu schlucken. "Er hat dich viel mehr sehen lassen, als nötig gewesen wäre, hab ich recht, Harry?"  
"Ja!" flüsterte Harry und konnte die so lange unterdrückten Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten.  
Dumbledore schwieg lange Zeit, betrachtete den Jungen, der mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte. Er hatte Severus immer gehasst, ganz im Gegensatz zu ihm selbst. Wie einen Sohn hatte er ihn geliebt und es doch niemals übers Herz gebracht, ihm zu zeigen, was er empfand. Wie oft hatte er ihn tröstend in den Arm nehmen wollen, wenn Voldemorts Grausamkeit einmal mehr deutliche Spuren hinterlassen hatte. Niemals hatte er es auch nur versucht, hatte genau gewusst, dass er die Mauer, die Severus wie ein Schutz umgab, nicht zerbrechen durfte.  
Und jetzt hatte Severus Harry einen Blick dahinter gestattet.  
"Hilfst du ihm jetzt, oder lässt du's bleiben, nur weil du beleidigt bist, du eifersüchtiger alter Narr?"  
Dilis Derwents schrille Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Grübeleien. Harry starrte benommen zu ihr hoch und blickte dann unsicher zu Dumbledore hinüber. Der wich seinem Blick nicht aus, schien die Tränen gar nicht zu bemerken, die ihm über die faltigen Wangen liefen.  
"Bitte", flüsterte Harry, "wenn er Ihnen so viel bedeutet, dann lassen Sie nicht zu, dass er stirbt."  
"Warum nicht, Harry?" So brüchig und alt klang Dumbledores Stimme, dass Harry sie kaum erkannte. "Das ist es doch, wonach er sich sehnt. Warum gönnst du ihm seinen Frieden nicht? Sterben ist nicht das Ende und es tut auch nicht weh, du hast es doch selbst erlebt."  
"Und du hättest ihn wieder an deiner Seite, das ist es doch, was du in Wahrheit willst", keifte Dilis Derwent und Harry erkannte in Dumbledores Augen, dass sie recht hatte.  
"Er würde nicht bei Ihnen bleiben", sagte Harry, wohlwissend wie sehr seine Worte den alten Mann verletzen würden, aber es ging nun mal nicht um ihn. "Er würde in den Zug steigen und sich auf die Suche machen. Nach ihr ..., nach meiner Mutter, und wenn er sie findet, wird er daran zerbrechen."  
Harry schloss die Augen und lehnte sich an die Wand. Er wollte nichts mehr sehen, nichts mehr hören und vor allem nichts mehr fühlen. Er hatte viel zu viel verraten. Wenn Snape jemals davon erfuhr, würde sein Hass auf ihn selbst keine Grenzen mehr kennen, aber das war es wert, wenn es nur half.  
Lange Zeit geschah gar nichts, selbst Dilis Derwent hielt sich zurück. Endlich ertönte ein Räuspern und kurz darauf Dumbledores Stimme.  
"Seine Erinnerungen, haben sie dir keinen Ort gezeigt, an dem er ... glücklich war?"  
Harry stieß einen Seufzer der Erleichterung aus. Ein scheuer Blick nach oben bewies ihm, dass Dumbledore sich wieder in der Gewalt hatte und jetzt war er auf seiner Seite.  
"Da war ein See, eine Wiese mit einem alten Baum, ein Spielplatz. Aber das sind Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit gewesen. Später nicht!"  
Er war wohl nie wieder glücklich, hätte er am liebsten hinzugefügt, doch er schluckte die Worte hinunter, um Dumbledore nicht erneut gegen sich aufzubringen. Der alte Mann nickte unmerklich. Dann verschleierte sich sein Blick und Harry hielt den Atem an und ballte die rechte Faust fest um seinen Daumen. Es musste einfach einen Ausweg geben.  
"Tekla", stieß Dumbledore plötzlich hervor.  
"Die ist doch stocktaub und uralt obendrein. Wie soll die euch helfen können?"  
Das war einer der anderen, den Harry nicht kannte.  
"Aber sie hat ein untrügliches Gespür und außerdem ist sie eine Frau", widersprach Dilis Derwent.  
"Frau?", kicherte Phineas Nigellus Black boshaft, "die ist doch hässlicher als Kreacher in seinen besten Jahren."  
Dilis Derwents Blick ließ ihn verstummen.  
"Wer ist Tekla?", fragte Harry verwirrt.  
"Die persönliche Hauselfe des Schulleiters. Ruf sie, Harry!", befahl Dumbledore.  
"Ähm, Tekla!", rief Harry zögernd ins Nichts.  
"Lauter!"  
"Tekla!", schrie Harry noch einmal so laut er konnte und plötzlich ertönte das vertraute 'Plopp' neben ihm.  
"Was fällt dir ein, du elender Bursche. Tekla dient niemandem außer Schulleiter Snape."  
In der Tat hatte das Wesen verteufelte Ähnlichkeit mit Harrys eigenem Hauself und wohl auch das gleiche gehässige Gemüt.  
Glücklicherweise lenkte Dumbledore die Aufmerksamkeit der Elfe auf sich, indem er sie überaus laut, aber freundlich begrüßte.  
"Tekla, schimpf nicht mit ihm. Ich war es, der ihn bat, dich zu rufen und ich freue mich von Herzen dich gesund und wohlauf zu sehen."  
Tekla schlackerte mit ihren riesigen Ohren und blickte Dumbledore verschmitzt an.  
"Derselbe Schmeichler wie zu Lebzeiten. Wo drückt denn diesmal der Schuh?"  
Dumbledore lachte laut auf und Dilis Derwent ebenfalls.  
"Sag ich doch, Tekla macht niemand was vor. Also los, frag sie!"  
Sofort wurde Dumbledore wieder ernst und Tekla sah ihn beunruhigt an.  
"Schulleiter Snape, es geht um ihn?"  
Dumbledore nickte und seine Augen füllten sich wieder mit Tränen. Er versuchte gar nicht, seine Gefühle vor Tekla zu verbergen, aber Harry blickte verlegen zu Boden.  
"Er ist verletzt", Dumbledores Stimme brach.  
Eine knochige Hand packte Harrys Arm.  
"Du! Was hat er gesagt?", krächzte Tekla und sah mit ihren riesigen blauen Augen zu ihm auf, wesentlich freundlicher als zuvor, und plötzlich fühlte Harry sich schmerzhaft an Dobby erinnert.  
Er sank vor ihr auf die Knie und erwiderte ihren Blick.  
"Professor Snape wird sterben, wenn ich ihn nicht finde", sagte er laut und zog das kleine Röhrchen aus seiner Tasche. "Ich glaube, das hier könnte ihm helfen, aber ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."  
Die Elfe ließ seinen Arm los und legte ihre Hand an seine Stirn. Harry regte sich nicht, hielt ihrem Blick auch dann noch stand, als ihre zweite Hand die Stelle berührte, unter der sein Herz so heftig pochte, als wolle es vor Anspannung zerspringen.  
"Bitte, bitte, bitte", betete er im Stillen zu Merlin, "mach, dass sie mir helfen kann!"  
Plötzlich waren ihre Finger fort und sie nickte leicht.  
"Anscheinend hast du die Prüfung bestanden", meinte Dumbledore, als Harry verwirrt zu ihm aufblickte. "Tekla kann Gefühle aufspüren, auch die Verborgensten."  
Harry wurde auf einmal ganz heiß. Bestimmt hatte die Elfe auch erkannt, wie sehr er Snape immer gehasst hatte. Vor Scham wäre er am liebsten im Erdboden versunken, aber plötzlich bohrte sich Teklas Zeigefinger in seinen Bauch.  
"Du bist jung und hitzköpfig, lässt dich allzu oft von deinen Gefühlen leiten, aber du hast das Herz am rechten Fleck und das ist das Wesentliche. In ihm ist kein Fünkchen Arglist oder Falschheit, im Gegensatz zu den meisten der hier Anwesenden."  
Sie blickte kurz über ihre Schulter zu den Porträts hinauf, bevor sie sich wieder an Harry wandte.  
"Leg deine Zeigefinger an meine Schläfen. Aber bedenke, was du sehen wirst, ist einzig und allein für dich bestimmt."  
Harrys Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, er konnte nur nicken. Seine Hände zitterten, aber Tekla legte ihre eigenen darüber und Harry wurde plötzlich ganz ruhig. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schloss er die Augen.


	4. 3 Kapitel

3\. Kapitel

Das erste, worauf sein Blick fiel, waren Käfige. Dutzende, in den verschiedensten Größen und in ihnen die unterschiedlichsten Schlangen. Harry erschauderte, sah wieder überdeutlich Snape vor sich, dessen Kopf gefangen zwischen den goldenen Stäben steckte, sodass er vollkommen wehrlos Naginis Biss ertragen musste. Schnell wandte er sich ab und betrachtete den Raum.  
Groß war er und halbrund, aber kalt und ungemütlich. Keinerlei Zierrat, nur ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch, ein Kamin und ein riesiges Regal mit hunderten von Zaubertrankzutaten.  
Harry stockte kurz der Atem. Snape stand davor, griff nach einem Fläschchen und rauschte mit wehendem Umhang zu den Schlangen hinüber. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry, dass vor jedem der Käfige ein kleiner Kessel stand, in dem es dampfte und brodelte. Gerade wollte Snape das Gefäß öffnen und wohl eine weitere Zutat zufügen, als Teklas heisere Stimme erklang:  
"Genug für heute, Master Severus!"  
Harry machte sich auf Snapes Wutausbruch gefasst, wusste er doch, wie sehr der Mann es hasste, bei seinen Versuchen gestört zu werden, aber zu seiner Verblüffung nickte er nur, stellte das Fläschchen auf dem Schreibtisch ab und lehnte sich leicht schwankend dagegen. Dann fuhr er sich mit der Hand über die Augen. So erschöpft wirkte er plötzlich, als könne er sich nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen zu halten.  
Tekla trippelte zu ihm und reichte ihm einen dampfenden Becher.  
Und dann geschah etwas, das Harry völlig aus der Fassung brachte: Snape lächelte sie an. Nicht spöttisch oder grausam, wie er selbst es so oft am eigenen Leib erfahren hatte, sondern dankbar und voller Zuneigung. Dann nahm er einen tiefen Schluck der heißen Schokolade, trat zum Kamin und verschwand.  
Harry stand da wie betäubt. Wie jung er für einen Moment ausgesehen hatte. Konnte ein Lächeln ein Gesicht tatsächlich so sehr verändern? So benommen war Harry, dass ihm erst Sekunden später klar wurde, was geschehen war.  
Der Kamin!  
Snape war in die Flammen gestiegen, aber er hatte kein Flohpulver verwendet, hatte keine Adresse genannt, sondern war einfach verschwunden wie Sirius hinter dem Schleier. Der Stich, der Harry beim Gedanken an seinen Paten durchfuhr, brachte ihn endgültig wieder zu sich.  
Er drehte sich nach Tekla um, wollte sagen: "Bring mich zurück!" Er musste zu diesem Kamin, ganz sicher war er plötzlich, Snape auf diesem Wege finden zu können, aber die Elfe war nicht mehr da.  
Stattdessen erwachten die Schlangen zum Leben.  
"Das könnt er sich sparen", zischte eine unscheinbare schwarze ihrer Nachbarin zu, "mein Gift ist das Stärkste, das es gibt."  
Die Kobra fauchte wütend zurück. "Reicht grad mal für 'ne Maus!"  
Neugierig trat Harry näher.  
"Was macht Professor Snape denn mit euch?", fragte er, bevor ihm einfiel, dass er ja in einer Erinnerung steckte.  
Aber Tekla war gar nicht da! Wie war das möglich?  
Tuschelnd richteten sich plötzlich alle auf, starrten ihn verblüfft an.  
"Du sprichst Parsel", stellte eine riesige Boa, die nur träge den Kopf hob, das Offensichtliche fest.  
"Du kannst mich sehen?" fragte Harry ebenso verblüfft und betrachtete sie genauer.  
"Hey, so eine wie dich hab ich mal aus 'nem Zoo befreit." Grinsend dachte er an sein Abenteuer an Dudleys Geburtstag zurück.  
Die Boa nickte ihm zu. "Nett von dir!", sagte sie gähnend und schloss wieder die Augen.  
"Aber warum seid ihr denn alle hier?", fragte er nochmal.  
"Er untersucht ihr Gift", murmelte die Riesenschlange schläfrig, "frag mich nicht, wieso, ist doch eh alles gleich."  
Ein wahrer Empörungssturm der anderen ging auf die Boa nieder. Sie öffnete nicht einmal die Augen.  
"Ist doch wahr. Euer Gift tötet. Meins jedoch hält die Beute am Leben, sie bleibt saftig und frisch."  
"Ähm, aha!", machte Harry, während er über das Gehörte nachgrübelte. Also untersuchte Snape jede Schlange, die er finden konnte. Naja, irgendwie logisch. Er konnte ja schlecht zu Voldemort gehen und sich Nagini ausleihen. Nagini!  
"Kennt eine von euch Nagini?"  
"Dieser Teufel!", fauchte die Boa und ihr Kopf schnellte so heftig in die Höhe, dass Harry erschrocken zurückstolperte und gegen einen der anderen Käfige prallte, ... geprallt wäre, hätte er denn einen Körper gehabt, den die Gitterstäbe hätten aufhalten können. So jedoch fiel er direkt durch sie hindurch und sah sich Auge in Auge einer grellgelben Natter gegenüber, die sich angriffslustig aufbäumte.  
So musste Snape sich gefühlt haben, nur das Harry einen gewaltigen Vorteil hatte.  
"Ich bin nicht echt", keuchte er und hoffte inbrünstig, dass diese Aussage auch wirklich den Tatsachen entsprach. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, welche Art von Magie ihn hierher geführt hatte. Er selbst fühlte sich auf jeden Fall unangenehm lebendig. Sein Puls raste, und das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Hals.  
Der Kopf der Schlange zuckte nach vorn und stieß direkt in ihn hinein.  
"Stimmt", klagte sie enttäuscht, "schade! So'n junger, gut genährter Kerl wie du wär wohl schmackhafter, als dieses bleiche, blutleere Gerippe von Schulleiter."  
Fassungslos schnellte Harry zurück.  
"Er lässt sich von euch beißen?"  
Ein unheimliches Zischen erfüllte den Raum. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden bis Harry begriff, dass die Schlangen lachten.  
"Natürlich!", kicherte die kleine Schwarze, "Wie soll er denn sonst sein Gegengift testen?"  
Harry war mit einem Mal speiübel. Deshalb hatte Snape also noch so viel elender ausgesehen als gewöhnlich. Er musste hier weg. Wo steckte nur diese verdammte Elfe?  
Aber plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. Die Boa!  
"Was weißt du über Nagini?"  
Wütend zischte sie, gab aber keine Antwort.  
"Bitte, es geht um Professor Snapes Leben, und außerdem wird sie sowieso sterben."  
"Er stirbt?"  
"Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann. Nagini hat ihn gebissen. Nicht jetzt, in der Zukunft. Da, wo ich herkomme."  
Die Boa schwenkte ihren Kopf langsam hin und her.  
"Nicht Snape. Nagini, er wird sterben? In der Zukunft? Da, wo du herkommst?"  
Machte sich die Schlange etwa über sein wirres Gestammel lustig? Natürlich klang es bescheuert, aber es war nun mal die Wahrheit. Aber, Moment mal ...  
"Er? Wieso er? Willst du damit sagen, Nagini ist ein Männchen, ähm, ein Mann meine ich?"  
Wie in Trance nickte die Schlage. Auf und ab, auf und ab, immer wieder, als habe sie alles um sich herum vergessen.  
Harry räusperte sich.  
"Lass sie in Ruhe!", zischte es aus dem Nachbarkäfig, "sie trauert."  
"Oh!", bestürzt blickte Harry die große Schlange an. "Das tut mir leid!"  
"Es war dieser Bastard", flüsterte die andere so leise, dass Harry gezwungen war, sein Ohr direkt an den Käfig zu legen, wobei er tunlichst darauf achtete, nicht wieder hindurchzufallen.  
"Er hat ihre ganze Familie gefressen. Auch die Jungen."  
"Gefressen?", keuchte Harry entsetzt.  
"Er ist eine ganz widernatürliche Kreatur. Tötet seine eigenen Artgenossen, verschlingt sie und verleibt sich dadurch ihre Kräfte ein. Mit jedem Opfer wird er stärker und giftiger. Er ist unbesiegbar."  
"Nein, ist er nicht", widersprach Harry jetzt laut. "Das Schwert von Gryffindor tötet ihn. Ich hab seinen abgeschlagenen Kopf gesehen."  
Aufgeregtes Zischen ertönte von allen Seiten, auch die Boa erwachte aus ihrer Starre. Ihre hypnotischen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in seine.  
"Ist das wahr?"  
Harry brachte es kaum fertig zu nicken, so müde fühlte er sich plötzlich. Was war nur los mit ihm?  
"Entschuldige", murmelte die Boa und wandte sich ab.  
Sofort war Harry wieder hellwach und schlagartig fiel ihm Snape wieder ein.  
"Verdammt, wie komm ich denn hier raus, ich muss zurück, sonst stirbt Snape."  
"Das tut er sowieso", entgegnete die Boa und rollte sich wieder zusammen, "nichts wirkt gegen Naginis Gift."  
"Du brauchst den Kopf."  
Eine neue, sanfte Stimme war es, die da sprach. Harry verharrte mitten in der Bewegung. Was sagte sie da? Aber die kleine, bebrillte Schlange, die in einem der oberen Käfige lag, redete schon weiter.  
"Wenn du Schulleiter Snape retten willst, kann dir Naginis Kopf dabei helfen. Jede Schlange produziert in ihrem Gehirn einen Immunstoff gegen das eigene Gift ..."  
"Och ne, Brille", stöhnte die grüne Mamba neben ihr, "nicht wieder einen von deinen stundenlangen Vorträgen. Sag ihm doch einfach, was er damit tun soll."  
Beleidigt verstummte die Brillenschlange und ringelte sich wieder ein.  
"Fressen, was sonst?", zischte sie und Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen.

Er lag auf dem Boden, fühlte den kalten Schweiß auf seiner Stirn. Der eklige Geruch von Erbrochenem stieg ihm in die Nase und sein Magen rebellierte erneut.  
Eine knochige Hand hielt seinen Kopf. Der Raum vor seinen Augen war verschwommen, aber trotzdem erkannte er das Schulleiterbüro.  
Er war zurück!  
Schwer atmend setzte er sich auf, zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ die Sauerei verschwinden. Jemand reichte ihm seine Brille.  
Tekla!  
Sie stand direkt neben ihm, mit dem Rücken zu den Porträts, und legte warnend den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen, dabei hatte er doch so viele Fragen. Die letzten Worte der Brillenschlange kamen ihm wieder in den Sinn. Hatte sie wirklich gemeint, Snape solle Naginis Gehirn essen?  
Wieder fühlte er eine Welle der Übelkeit. Was für ein ekelhafter Gedanke!  
Hilfesuchend sah er zu Dumbledore auf, aber als er Teklas Blick bemerkte, hielt er doch lieber den Mund. Dumbledore nickte bedauernd.  
"Was immer du gesehen hast, Harry, behalt es für dich! Wenn du auch nur ein Wort darüber verlierst, wird Tekla aus Hogwarts verbannt. Als Schulleiter-Bedienstete ist sie zu absolutem Stillschweigen verpflichtet."  
Eine eisige Faust legte sich um Harrys Herz. War er wirklich ganz auf sich selbst gestellt? Und wenn er sich nun irrte? Der Kamin, das Gespräch mit den Schlangen, alles erschien ihm plötzlich so unwirklich, und doch war es das Einzige, was er tun konnte. Aber wollte er es auch tun?  
Snapes Erinnerungen standen ihm plötzlich wieder ganz deutlich vor Augen. Was hatte der Mann nicht alles riskiert, um ihn zu schützen. Er durfte ihn nicht einfach seinem Schicksal überlassen. Selbst wenn der Gang durch den Kamin ihn ins Verderben führte, selbst wenn er Snape nicht retten konnte, selbst wenn er zu spät kam, was ja mittlerweile sehr wahrscheinlich war, er würde es tun, ohne sich um die Folgen zu scheren.  
Nicht nur, weil er es ihm schuldig war, sondern vor allem, weil er tief im Herzen den brennenden Wunsch verspürte, Snape ein für alle Mal zu beweisen, dass er nicht James war, dass er niemals über seine Gefühle spotten würde, dass er ihn verstand, so gut, wie er es niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Jede Kränkung, jeden eisigen Blick konnte er mit einem Mal nur zu gut nachvollziehen.  
Die Vorstellung, wie sehr sein Anblick Snape sieben Jahre lang gequält haben musste, erschütterte Harry bis ins Mark. James hatte ihm nicht nur das Leben in Hogwarts zur Hölle gemacht, er war auch für den Verlust verantwortlich, den Snape niemals verschmerzt hatte. Lilys Freundschaft! Die zarten Bande der Zuneigung waren das Einzige gewesen, was ihm jemals ein wenig Glück bescherte, und James hatte ihm genau das geraubt. Und er war nun mal seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten.  
Aber nur äußerlich!  
"Harry?"  
Dumbledores besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken. Harry blickte zu ihm auf, unfähig seinen Kummer zu verbergen, und Dumbledore seufzte leise.  
"Ach, Harry, wie sehr wünschte ich, ich könnte an deiner Stelle tun, was getan werden muss."  
Harrys Blick wurde hart.  
"Nein, es ist meine Aufgabe, und ich werde sie erfüllen, koste es, was es wolle!"  
Energisch sprang er auf, ordnete seine Gedanken, wie Snape es ihn gelehrt hatte, konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf den Aufrufezauber, den er mit lauter Stimme aussprach: "Accio Nagini!"  
Ein paar Sekunden später lag die tote Schlange vor seinen Füßen. Nur das rote Band um seinen Hals erinnerte an Nevilles Heldentat. Fast schien es, als sei der Kopf wieder angewachsen, doch ein leichter Stoß mit dem Stiefel genügte, um offensichtlich werden zu lassen, woran der Bastard gestorben war.  
"Muss'n verteufelt starker Hieb gewesen sein", murmelte Phineas Nigellus Black anerkennend.  
"Schön und gut, aber was soll das Biest hier?", kreischte Dilis Derwent, die sich ängstlich aus ihrem Rahmen verzogen hatte. Nur ihre Stimme war zu hören. Auch einige der anderen Porträts waren leer.  
Harry war es gleichgültig, was die Bilder fühlten oder dachten. Er hatte nur noch ein Ziel vor Augen. Den Kamin!  
Ohne zu zögern, packte er Naginis Kopf und wandte sich dann an Tekla.  
"Ich muss dorthin, kannst du mir den Weg zeigen?"  
Die Elfe griff in ihre Schürze, zog ein Geschirrtuch heraus und reichte es Harry, bevor sie nickte.  
"Bis zur Tür kann ich dich führen, hindurch kommst du nur mit dem richtigen Passwort."  
Das hatte Harry befürchtet, aber auch dieses Problem würde er irgendwie lösen.  
"Viel Glück, Harry!", rief Dumbledore ihm nach, während er hinter Tekla durch den Spalt schlüpfte, der sich zwischen zwei Regalen geöffnet hatte, als die Elfe die Wand berührte.  
Aber Harry warf keinen Blick zurück. Nichts und niemand würde ihn jetzt noch aufhalten. Vollkommen sicher war er sich dessen. Doch dann stand er vor der Tür und kam nicht hinein. Sämtliche Variationen hatte er bereits durchgespielt: "Lily", "Lily Evans", "Lily Potter", "Sev", "Lily und Sev".  
Doch nichts brachte dieses vermaledeite Schloss dazu, sich zu öffnen. Für einen Moment verließ ihn jegliche Hoffnung. Er lehnte die Stirn an die Tür und horchte in sich hinein.  
"So hat er auch oft dagestanden", murmelte Tekla. "Da war eine so tiefe Traurigkeit in ihm, so viel Verzweiflung und Selbsthass, wie ich es nie zuvor bei einem Menschen erlebt habe."  
Der Kloß in Harrys Hals drohte ihn zu ersticken. Noch ein Wort und er würde zusammenbrechen und weinen wie ein kleines Kind.  
Aber Tekla schwieg, sah ihn nur an und plötzlich wusste er es.  
"Albus", flüsterte er, und die Tür schwang auf.


	5. 4 Kapitel

4\. Kapitel

Das Flackern des Kerzenlichts erhellte den Raum nur sehr spärlich, dennoch blendete es Hermine nach der völligen Dunkelheit einen Moment. Sie blinzelte. Wo waren sie?  
Doch gerade als sie sich neugierig umsehen wollte, fiel ihr Snape wieder ein und jegliches Interesse an ihrer Umgebung erlosch schlagartig. Hatte er diese Tortur lebend überstanden?  
Sie saß auf einem Teppich und er lag in genau derselben Haltung neben ihr wie zuvor in der Heulenden Hütte. Ihre Hand hielt immer noch seine umklammert, aber natürlich konnte er es nicht spüren. Trotzdem löste sie ihre Finger so vorsichtig, als habe sie Angst, ihn noch mehr zu verletzen.  
Sie beugte sich ganz nah zu ihm hinab. Sein Gesicht glich einer Totenmaske, die Augen geschlossen, die Lippen so bleich, als wäre kein Tropfen Blut mehr in ihnen, und für einen schrecklichen Moment war Hermine sich sicher: Er war gestorben, bevor er den Ort erreicht hatte, den er noch ein letztes Mal hatte sehen wollen.  
"Nein, bitte nicht!", flüsterte sie und strich sanft über seine Wange und das Unfassbare geschah ein weiteres Mal. Seine Lider zuckten, aber gleichzeitig drang ein so gequältes Stöhnen aus seiner Kehle, dass Hermine verzweifelt aufschluchzte. Sie musste ihm doch irgendwie helfen können!  
Plötzlich erstarrte sie. Wie hatte sie nur so dumm sein können! Sie griff in ihren Umhang und zog das Handtäschchen heraus, das schon so lange Zeit ihr treuer Begleiter war.  
"Accio Schmerztropfen!", befahl sie und hielt gleich darauf eine noch fast bis zum Rand gefüllte Phiole in der Hand. Zumindest seine Qualen sollte sie damit lindern können.  
Sanft berührte sie seine Lippen mit dem Finger, schob die gläserne Pipette vorsichtig ein wenig in seinen Mund und ließ die Flüssigkeit hineintropfen. Auch wenn er nicht schlucken konnte, würde sie ihre Wirkung entfalten, sobald sie seine Zunge berührte.  
"Gleich wird's besser, Professor Snape!" Wie sehr hoffte sie, dass sie recht behielt.

Sie war noch da!  
Das Feuer, das in ihm tobte, seit sie seine Hand um das Amulett geschlossen hatte, schien ihn bei lebendigem Leib verbrennen zu wollen. Jede noch so winzige Bewegung folterte ihn grausamer als der Crutiatusfluch es je vermocht hätte. Doch durch dieses unvorstellbare Grauen drang die zärtliche Berührung ihrer Hand und dann ihre sanfte und doch so energische Stimme.  
Er fühlte, wie etwas auf seine geschwollene Zunge tropfte, die wie ein Fremdkörper in seinem Mund zu liegen schien, und fast im gleichen Moment sank die Intensität der Schmerzen auf ein zumindest erträgliches Maß.  
Was für ein wundervolles Gefühl!

Seine Lider flatterten, hoben sich schließlich zur Gänze und Hermine erkannte erleichtert, das sich der trübe Schleier mehr und mehr verzog. Das Mittel wirkte. Wie hätte es auch nicht, schließlich hatte sie es nach den Notizen des Halbblutprinzen gebraut. Heimlich natürlich, ohne Ron und Harry etwas davon zu erzählen. Es war ein Leichtes für sie gewesen, das Buch im Raum der Wünsche zu finden. Nachdem die Identität des geheimnisvollen Tränke-Genies geklärt war, hatte sie förmlich danach gelechzt, es aufs Genaueste zu studieren. Und es war eine wahre Goldgrube.  
Insgeheim war die Bewunderung, die sie trotz seiner verletzenden Behandlung für den Mann hegte, sogar noch gewachsen, obwohl er doch nur wenige Tage zuvor einen wehrlosen Menschen kaltblütig ermordet hatte.  
Etwas hatte sie bereits damals an Harrys Schilderung der grauenhaften Ereignisse gestört, doch erst jetzt hatte sie begriffen, was es war.  
Niemals hätte Dumbledore Snape um sein Leben angefleht, doch um seinen Tod musste er ihn bitten.  
Was hatte Snape wohl dabei empfunden?  
Tränen schossen ihr in die Augen, brachten sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Was empfand er jetzt?  
Sie zog ihre Hand langsam zurück, verschloss das Fläschchen sorgfältig wieder und blickte Snape dann forschend in die Augen. Sie waren jetzt vollkommen klar. Tiefe Erleichterung lag darin und wieder Dankbarkeit. Aber plötzlich wandten sie sich von ihr ab, glitten suchend durchs Zimmer, doch alles, was er sehen konnte, waren der Teppich und die Beine des Sofas.  
Auch Hermine blickte sich jetzt um. Mittlerweile hatten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt. Sie saßen direkt vor einem Kamin. Das Zimmer, in dem sie sich befanden, war geschmackvoll aber trotzdem überaus gemütlich eingerichtet. Die Möbel waren allesamt aus hellem, rotbraunem Holz. Rechts ein Esstisch mit vier Stühlen, dahinter eine Vitrine, bestückt mit edlem weißen Porzellan.  
Ein großes Sofa stand in der Mitte des Raums, dem Kamin zugewandt. Nicht aus Leder, sondern mit plüschigen braunen Polstern. Weich und einladend sah es aus. Zwei passende Sessel bildeten einen Rahmen um den gläsernen Tisch.  
Und linker Hand Regale bis zur Decke und ein Schreibtisch davor. Fast juckte es Hermine in den Beinen, aufzustehen und die unzähligen Bücher zu betrachten, doch dann fiel ihr Blick wieder auf Snapes Gesicht.  
Seine Augen bohrten sich förmlich in ihre, seine Lippen schienen sich ganz leicht zu bewegen, doch immer noch kam kein Wort hervor.  
Er wollte ihr etwas sagen, dringend! Also fing sie wieder an zu buchstabieren.  
"L", "E", "V", sie grübelte und grübelte, während sie nebenbei laut und deutlich das Alphabet aufsagte.  
"Levi Korpus", stieß sie plötzlich hervor und Snape blinzelte und schloss gleich darauf die Augen ganz. Wie sehr er es hassen musste, auf ihre Hilfe angewiesen zu sein. Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen und schluckte den Kloß, der sich bei diesem Gedanken in ihrem Hals gebildet hatte, rasch hinunter. Sie würde ihn dorthin schweben lassen, wohin er wollte, und dann würde sie sich unsichtbar machen und ihn nicht weiter stören.  
Aber wo wollte er hin?  
Wahrscheinlich aufs Sofa. Wenn er dort lag, würde sein Blick direkt auf den Kamin fallen. Zum ersten Mal sah sie über sich, verrenkte sich beinahe den Hals, um über den Sims zu spähen.  
Ein Gemälde hing dort, beleuchtet vom Licht nie erlöschender Kerzen, und Hermine stockte vor Verblüffung der Atem. Es war ein Kind!  
Ein junges Mädchen, höchstens 10 Jahre alt, mit strahlendem Lächeln und lockigem rotem Haar. Hermine konnte ihre Lebensfreude förmlich fühlen, obwohl das Kind sich kein bisschen bewegte.  
Plötzlich begriff sie, was sie schon die ganze Zeit irritierte. Es war ein Muggelbild, wie alles andere in diesem Raum enthielt es kein bisschen Magie. Sie waren in einem Muggelhaus!  
Nun, jetzt war keine Zeit, sich den Kopf darüber zu zerbrechen. Snape wollte dieses Mädchen ansehen, während sein Leben zu Ende ging, und sie würde den Teufel tun und es ihm verwehren, nur weil sie nicht begreifen konnte, was es mit diesem Kind und diesem Zimmer auf sich hatte.  
"Professor", sagte sie leise, damit er nicht erschrak, wenn sie den Zauber auf ihn legte, "ich werde Sie jetzt zum Sofa schweben lassen."  
Sie wartete ein wenig, aber er sah sie nicht an.  
"Jetzt!", sagte sie und gleich darauf: "Levi Korpus!", und Snapes Körper erhob sich wie von magischen Fäden gezogen in die Luft. Ganz langsam und unendlich vorsichtig ließ sie ihn über den Couchtisch schweben und senkte dann behutsam den Zauberstab.  
Snapes verkrampfter Leib versank förmlich in den Kissen und erneut schien ihn eine Welle des Schmerzes zu überfluten. Diesmal öffnete sich sein Mund einen kleinen Spalt, als sie ihm die Pipette an die Lippen hielt.  
Hermine betrachtete ihn genau, kniete sich vor ihn, um zu testen, wohin sein Blick fallen würde, wenn er endlich die Augen aufschlug. Sein Kopf lag viel zu tief!  
"So geht's nicht!", murmelte sie mehr zu sich selbst und sah sich nach einem Kissen um. Aber das einzige, was auf dem Diwan lag, war eine Decke, doch die war viel zu dünn. Am besten wäre es ... Hermine seufzte. Das würde er niemals wollen. Aber vorschlagen würde sie es ihm trotzdem. Vorsichtig legte sie ihre Hand wieder an seine Wange.  
"Professor?"  
Zögernd hoben sich seine Lider. Hermine rutschte noch tiefer nach unten, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, als sie die Verlegenheit in seinem Blick erkannte. Sogar die bleichen Wangen röteten sich ein wenig. Er glaubte wohl, sie wolle nach dem Mädchen fragen.  
"Es geht mich nichts an!", sagte sie laut, "aber so wie Sie jetzt liegen, können Sie sie nicht sehen, und hier ist nichts um ihren Kopf zu stützen."  
Sie holte tief Luft.  
"Ich weiß, Sie können mich nicht besonders gut leiden, und ich will Ihnen auch keinesfalls zu nahe treten, aber alles, was mir einfällt, ist ...", sie stockte kurz, schluckte und fuhr dann fort. "Nun ja, ich könnte mich neben Sie setzen und Ihren Kopf in meinen Schoß legen, dann müsste es eigentlich gehen." Sie konnte deutlich fühlen, wie ihr die Hitze ins Gesicht schoss, aber sie blickte ihn weiter an, auch wenn sie Angst vor seiner Ablehnung hatte. Entsetzt erkannte sie die Tränen in den schwarzen Augen.  
"Verzeihung!", murmelte sie und hasste sich dafür, dass ihre Stimme so erstickt klang.  
Er blinzelte zweimal und sah sie eindringlich an.  
"Nein? Was nein?", fragte sie und hätte sich selbst ohrfeigen können. Was für eine bescheuerte Frage! Wie sollte er denn darauf antworten? Sie schluckte ihren Stolz hinunter und fragte direkt:  
"Soll ich tun, was ich vorgeschlagen hab?"  
Er schloss langsam die Augen, blickte sie aber sofort wieder an.  
"Ja?", fragte sie sicherheitshalber noch einmal nach und er blinzelte erneut. Dann bewegten sich seine Lippen ganz leicht, kein Ton kam hervor, aber Hermine wusste trotzdem genau, was er sagen wollte und hätte am liebsten den Kopf auf seine Brust gelegt und geweint, aber stattdessen stand sie auf, griff nach der Decke und breitete sie über ihm aus. Dann trat sie zum Kamin und ließ das magische Feuer mit einem leisen Fluch kräftiger auflodern, sodass die Flammen eine angenehme Wärme verbreiteten.  
Sie sah sich um, ihr Blick glitt über die Bücher, ob sie ihm etwas vorlesen sollte? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Ihre Augen blieben an einem schwarzen Kasten hängen. War das etwa ein Plattenspieler? Sie betrachtete das altmodische Gerät. Ihre Eltern hatten ein ganz ähnliches Modell. Sie öffnete den Deckel. Es lag tatsächlich eine Platte darin. Ob er diese Musik gehört hatte? Verstaubt war die Scheibe auf jeden Fall nicht.  
Sie warf einen Blick zum Sofa, aber sie konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen. Die Lehne versperrte ihr die Sicht. Sie kaute auf ihrer Unterlippe. Wenn er schon sterben wollte, dann würde sie alles tun, um es ihm so angenehm wie möglich zu machen, das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment und betätigte den Schalter. Anscheinend war er auf Automatik gestellt, denn der Tonarm hob sich ohne ihr Zutun, schwang zur Seite und legte sich sacht auf die schwarze Scheibe. Wie lange hatte sie dieses leise Knistern schon nicht mehr gehört. Dann ertönten die ersten Klänge, schwermütig und doch wunderschön. Ja, diese Musik passte zu Snape. Es war ein klassisches Stück, Hermine kannte es nicht.  
Sie ging zu Snape zurück und kniete sich wieder vor ihn hin.  
"Ist es gut so?", fragte sie leise und las die Antwort schon in seinen Augen, bevor er blinzelte. Er sah beinahe glücklich aus. Noch nie hatte sie diesen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht gesehen. Als habe er endlich seinen Frieden gefunden. Und mit einem Mal konnte sie ihn verstehen, so gut, dass ihr sein Tod nicht mehr länger erschreckend erschien, sondern wie eine langersehnte Erlösung. Was hielt ihn denn noch hier?  
Sie lächelte ihn an und diesmal kam es wirklich von Herzen.  
"Soll ich noch irgendetwas tun, bevor ich mich setze?"  
Er schien tatsächlich über ihre Frage nachzudenken. Hatte er noch einen Wunsch?  
Sie nahm das Fläschchen mit den Schmerztropfen in die Hand, denn seinen Kopf anzuheben, würde ihm mit Sicherheit höllische Qualen bereiten und seine Augen senkten sich darauf. Hermine begriff sofort.  
Sie hob es so hoch, dass er das Etikett lesen konnte, und glaubte für einen Moment, ein Lächeln in seinen Augen zu erkennen.  
"Schmerztropfen HBP", hatte sie dieses Mittel genannt.  
"Ich hab es erst gebraut, als ich wusste, dass Sie der Halbblutprinz sind."  
Der Ausdruck seiner Augen veränderte sich, wurde zu Ungläubigkeit und dann zu tiefer Verzweiflung. Wieder versuchte er, etwas zu sagen. Hermine legte ihm sanft den Zeigefinger auf die Lippen.  
"Sie wollten es nicht, ich weiß es. Harry hat es mir erzählt! Es war Dumbledores Wille und sie haben ihn erfüllt. Aber es muss das Schwerste gewesen sein, das Sie je tun mussten."  
Sie schluckte, erkannte ganz deutlich, dass auch Snape mit seinen Gefühlen kämpfte.  
"Ich weiß nicht, warum Sie Harry so hassen, aber eines weiß ich mit absoluter Sicherheit: Er bereut jedes unrechte Wort, mit dem er Sie verletzt oder beleidigt hat und er wird ebenso wenig wie ich zulassen, dass Severus Snapes Mut und seine Tapferkeit jemals vergessen wird."  
Mit diesen Worten setzte sie sich aufs Sofa, öffnete das Fläschchen, zog die Pipette auf, hob vorsichtig seinen Kopf an und rutsche so nah an ihn heran, dass er auf ihren Oberschenkeln zu liegen kam. Dann drehte sie ihn mit sanftem Griff soweit nach oben, dass sein Blick direkt auf das Gemälde fiel.  
"Gleich wird's besser!", flüsterte sie, träufelte die Medizin in seinen leicht geöffneten Mund und wischte die Tränen von seinen Wangen. Dann lehnte sie sich zurück.  
"Wenn die Schmerzen schlimmer werden oder ich etwas anderes für Sie tun soll, drücken Sie einfach Ihren Kopf fester an mein Bein, in Ordnung?"  
Sie fühlte den leichten Druck seiner Wange.  
"Ja, so ist's gut", sagte sie laut und blickte auf ihn hinab. Das wirre, schwarze Haar hing ihm ins Gesicht. Sie schob ihm die Strähnen hinters Ohr und strich dann sachte darüber. Blutverkrustet und fettig fühlte es sich an, aber das war ihr egal. Er sollte fühlen, dass er nicht alleine war, auch wenn er sie nicht mehr sehen konnte.  
"Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, sie säße hier bei Ihnen, und vergessen Sie mich", flüsterte sie und schloss dann selbst die Augen.

Snape versuchte mit aller Macht, sich auf Lilys Gesicht zu konzentrieren, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Viel zu tief hatten ihn die Worte des Mädchens berührt. Natürlich hatte sie es bemerkt, hatte keine Sekunde geglaubt, er habe vor Schmerz geweint. Und jetzt saß sie still da und strich ihm beruhigend ja beinahe zärtlich übers Haar. Und sie hatte recht, ganz einfach wäre es eigentlich, sich vorzustellen, Lily wäre hier und tröste ihn, aber er tat es nicht, er dachte über Hermine Granger nach.  
Niemals hätte er geglaubt, dass dieses Mädchen so einfühlsam und sensibel sein konnte. "Sie können mich nicht leiden", hatte sie gesagt und auch das stimmte natürlich. So viele Jahre hatte er sie fühlen lassen, wie sehr ihm ihre besserwisserische Art zuwider war, hatte sie gedemütigt und ungerechtfertigt bestraft, obwohl sie doch die klügste Schülerin war, die er jemals unterrichtet hatte.  
Plötzlich erschien ihm nichts wichtiger, als sie wissen zu lassen, wie sehr er dieses Verhalten bereute. Aber er wollte nicht, dass sie glaubte, er schrecke vor ihrer Berührung zurück, die er doch so sehr genoss.  
Niemand, nicht einmal seine Mutter, hatte je an seinem Bett gesessen und ihn so zärtlich gestreichelt wie dieses Mädchen es tat. Wie sanft ihre Hand war, leicht wie eine Feder. Seine Augen begannen wieder zu brennen. Wie sehr sie sich bemühte, ihm die letzten Stunden seines Lebens zu verschönen.  
Oder blieben ihm etwa nur noch Minuten, bis die Hülle, die Herz, Lunge und Gehirn vor Naginis tödlichem Gift schützte, zerbrach? Und was würde dann geschehen?  
Plötzlich erfasste ihn eine schier unerträgliche Angst. Wenn er sie nun nicht wiederfand? Seine Augen klammerten sich voller Panik an Lilys und sie sah ihn an, fröhlich und unbeschwert.  
"Mach dir keine Sorgen", schienen die grünen Augen zu sagen, "alles wird gut!" Und endlich verspürte er die tiefe Ruhe wieder. Alle Sorgen fielen von ihm ab, nichts existierte mehr außer ihr.

Hermine saß da und haderte mit ihren eigenen Gefühlen. Seit scheinbar unendlich langer Zeit war sie nicht mehr so ruhig und entspannt gewesen wie jetzt. Völlig falsch kam es ihr vor und doch hatte die Stimmung in diesem Raum sie verzaubert. Anspannung und Kummer waren wie welke Blätter von ihr abgefallen.  
Die stete, gleichmäßige Bewegung, mit der sie ihn streichelte, die leise Musik, die immer wieder aufs Neue begann, das knisternde Feuer, das den Raum behaglich warm werden ließ, und vor allem dieses lachende Kind, das so fröhlich auf sie herabblickte, als gäbe es keinerlei Grund sich zu grämen, bewirkten, dass Hermine sich mit einem Mal leicht und befreit fühlte, und sich nicht mehr fragte, ob sie das Richtige tat.  
Es war sein Wunsch und sie hatte ihn akzeptiert, auch wenn sie sicher war, dass es zumindest eine Möglichkeit gegeben hätte, sein Leben zu retten. Aber was wäre das für ein Leben gewesen? Sollte er nach allem, was er bereits erdulden musste, auch noch gezwungen sein, den Rest seines Lebens ans Bett gefesselt zu verbringen, ständig auf fremde Hilfe angewiesen? Denn dass diese Lähmung geheilt werden konnte, bezweifelte Hermine gewaltig. Auch in der magischen Welt waren der Medizin Grenzen gesetzt.  
Nur zu gut erinnerte sie sich an ihren Besuch im -Hospital und die tragischen Schicksale einiger Patienten. Sie würde mit allen Mitteln verhindern, dass Professor Snape einer von ihnen wurde.  
Während sie so vor sich hin grübelte, sah sie auf Snapes Kopf hinab, um keine auch noch so winzige Regung zu übersehen, denn mittlerweile waren ihre Beine so taub, dass sie befürchtete, es nicht zu fühlen, wenn er sich regte. Keine Ahnung hatte sie, wie lange sie schon so dasaß. Durch die geschlossenen Vorhänge drang keinerlei Lichtschein herein, auch wenn es inzwischen sicher schon helllichter Tag war.  
Ob er überhaupt noch atmete?  
Gerade als sie sich nach vorne beugte, um in seine Augen zu sehen, zuckte sein Kopf ein wenig und nur Sekunden später begann sein gesamter Körper zu beben. Eisige Furcht kroch durch Hermines Adern. Es war soweit, der Tod streckte seine Klauen nach Professor Snape aus, und sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als zu versuchen, seine Schmerzen zu lindern.  
Ein letztes Mal griff sie nach den Schmerztropfen und zog die Pipette auf.


	6. 5 Kapitel

Ich muss mich bei euch entschuldigen. Ich hab grade festgestellt, dass ich das zweite Kapitel vergessen hatte. Ich hab's nachgeholt und jetzt stimmt die Reihenfolge. Tut mir wirklich leid, dafür gibt's heute zwei Kapitel: das zweite und das fünfte :-) Ach ja und allen Lesern ein gutes neues Jahr 2017!

5\. Kapitel

Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft.  
Harry stand vor dem Kamin in Snapes Schlafzimmer und hätte keine Sekunde gezögert, hineinzutreten, hätte Teklas Hand ihn nicht am Ärmel gepackt und zurückgehalten. Verwirrt starrte er auf die dampfende Tasse in ihrer Hand.  
"Nimm die mit!"  
"Aber Tekla, ich glaub nicht ...", er brach ab, als er daran dachte, was er mit dem Schlangenkopf vorhatte. Vielleicht würde ein Schluck heiße Schokolade das Ganze ein wenig erleichtern.  
Eigentlich hatte er sich noch einmal vergewissern wollen, ob er die Schlange wirklich richtig verstanden hatte, doch die Käfige und ihre Bewohner waren fort. Allerdings konnte man "fressen" kaum falsch interpretieren, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Er holte tief Luft, griff mit der linken Hand nach der Tasse, zog seinen Zauberstab und stieg über den Rost.  
Teklas: "Viel Glück, Junge!" klang wie ein fernes Echo hinter ihm her, als die Finsternis ihn verschluckte. Und das im ureigentlichsten Sinne des Wortes. Es fühlte sich an, als befände er sich im Innern eines riesigen Wesens, das ihn beinahe sanft einhüllte und dennoch gefangen hielt. Er hätte sich keinen Millimeter bewegen können, selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte. Aber er versuchte es gar nicht, wartete einfach nur ab.  
Er fühlte keinen Boden mehr unter den Füßen und doch fiel er nicht, schwebte er etwa?  
Was immer mit ihm geschah, es war eine wesentlich angenehmere Art zu reisen als das Verwenden von Flohpulver. Denn auch wenn er keinerlei Bewegung fühlte, so war Harry doch sicher, dass er irgendwohin unterwegs war oder er hoffte es zumindest.  
Minuten verstrichen, ohne dass er sich regte, nur die Tasse in seiner Hand zitterte ein wenig, was aber vor allem daran lag, dass er die linke selten benutzte. Und dann war da plötzlich ein heller Fleck, der sich in rasantem Tempo näherte oder flog er darauf zu?  
Unwillkürlich packte Harry seinen Zauberstab fester und das Wesen spuckte ihn aus. Wieder war es nur ein Gefühl, nichts was er hätte beschreiben können, doch wusste er in eben diesem Augenblick, dass er angekommen war, wo auch immer!  
Den Rest des Weges musste er aus eigener Kraft bewältigen und das würde er. Der Duft der Schokolade stieg ihm verlockend in die Nase und plötzlich war sie in seinem Mund, rann wie flüssiges Gold durch seine Kehle, ohne dass er sich bewusst war, getrunken zu haben.  
Tiefe Zuversicht erfüllte ihn mit einem Mal und er ging ohne zu zögern auf den Lichtschein zu. Es war ein Feuer und davor stand eine Gestalt.  
Ihr riesiger Schatten tanzte im Schein der Flammen an der Wand des Tunnels, den er jetzt deutlich als solchen erkannte. Etwas bewachte den Eingang zu Snapes Zufluchtsort, aber seltsamerweise verspürte Harry keinerlei Angst, als wäre er unverwundbar durch einen Schluck Schokolade.  
Was für ein lächerlicher Gedanke! Ein albernes Kichern entfuhr Harry, bevor er es unterdrücken konnte.  
"Lachst du etwa über mich?"  
Zornig, ja aggressiv hallten ihm die Worte entgegen. Doch nicht das war es, was Harry innehalten ließ, es war der Klang.  
Diese Stimme!  
Er kannte sie, hatte sie erst vor ein paar Stunden gehört, zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, und doch hätte er sie unter tausenden wiedererkannt.  
"Hallo, Sev!", sagte er leise und trat auf den Knaben zu, der ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen anstarrte.  
"Wer bist du?", fragte er verblüfft. "Woher weißt du, wie sie mich nennt?"  
Harry hatte ihn erreicht. Stand vor ihm und blickte auf die hagere, kleine Gestalt hinab. Es war eine Vision, natürlich, und trotzdem fuhr der Anblick des Jungen Harry mitten ins Herz.  
Wie er ihn ansah! In den schwarzen Augen war noch keine Spur des Hasses und der Verachtung, mit denen sie ihn gewöhnlich betrachteten, nur Neugier. Doch Harry entschloss sich, seine Fragen fürs erste zu ignorieren, und etwas anderes klarzustellen.  
"Nein, Sev", sagte er bestimmt, "ich hab nicht über dich gelacht, nur über mich selbst. Du bist mutig und tapfer. Kein Mensch hat das Recht, dich auszulachen!"  
Plötzlich begannen Sevs Lippen zu beben, er kniff die Augen zu und wandte sich ab.  
"Das tun aber alle!"  
So erstickt klang das dünne Stimmchen jetzt, dass Harry sich am liebsten neben ihn gekniet hätte, um ihn ganz fest in die Arme zu schließen. Beinahe war er froh, dass es nicht möglich war, denn das wäre mit Sicherheit die falsche Reaktion. Mitleid war das Letzte, was Severus Snape gewollt hätte, da unterschied sich der Junge kein bisschen von seinem heutigen Ich.  
Alles an ihm zeugte von Abwehr und Abscheu sich selbst gegenüber, weil er es nicht schaffte, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen. Darin jedoch war er im Lauf seines Lebens ein wahrer Meister geworden!  
Auch jetzt hatte er sich schnell wieder im Griff. Er schniefte leise, wischte sich über die Augen, und stieß dann zornig hervor: "Aber nicht mehr lange!"  
Dann drehte er sich um und sah Harry so grimmig an, als wäre der schuld an all seinem Elend. Und wieder änderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig, als er die Tasse in Harrys Hand erblickte.  
"Meine Schokolade", Verwirrung und Sorge lagen nun in seinem Blick. "Wieso hast du die denn, wo ist er?"  
"Er?", fragte Harry, um Zeit zu gewinnen, obwohl er doch genau wusste, wen der Junge meinte. Denn ihm fiel beim besten Willen nicht ein, wie er Sev erklären sollte, wer er war, woher er kam, und vor allem, weshalb er so dringend durch die Flammen musste.  
Sev einfach zur Seite zu stoßen oder an ihm vorbei zu sprinten, wäre vielleicht möglich gewesen, aber irgendwie wusste Harry, dass er dann nicht dort landen würde, wohin er wollte. Einzig, wenn der Junge den Zugang freiwillig freigab, würde sich die richtige Pforte öffnen.  
"Der andere", murmelte Sev, "der dunkle Mann."  
"Du weißt nicht, wer er ist?", fragte Harry, während er Sev die Tasse reichte und sich kaum wunderte, als dessen Hände zwar durch seine Finger hindurch glitten, aber die Tasse fest ergriffen und sofort zum Mund führten.  
"Mmh!", machte er und schloss die Augen. Ein paar Sekunden stand er so da, schien mit allen Sinnen das köstliche Getränk zu genießen, und Harry hoffte, dass er das Gleiche verspürte wie er selbst. Anscheinend war es so, denn als er Harry wieder anblickte, sah er fast glücklich aus und er lächelte ihn an, genauso wie er Lily angelächelt hatte.  
"Möchtest du auch mal?", fragte er schüchtern und schlug die Augen nieder, als habe er Angst, Harry könne sich davor ekeln, aus der gleichen Tasse zu trinken wie er.  
Harrys Kehle wurde so eng, dass er glaubte, an dem kleinen Wörtchen, das er mühsam hervorwürgte, zu ersticken.  
"Gern!"  
Sev lugte scheu durch seine langen Wimpern zu ihm nach oben. "Ehrlich?"  
Harry konnte nur nicken. Die Woge der Zuneigung, die ihn plötzlich durchflutete, ließ ihn schaudern. Er schluckte schwer, das Gesicht seines Vaters drängte sich mit aller Macht zwischen sie und für einen kurzen Moment konnte Harry den Hass, auf den er in Snapes Erinnerungen gestoßen war, durchaus nachvollziehen.  
Warum nur hatte James nicht das Gleiche in dem Knaben gesehen wie er selbst? Es war doch ganz leicht, ihn gernzuhaben!  
Harry griff nach der Tasse, die Sev ihm mit strahlenden Augen reichte, drehte sie so, dass seine Lippen sie an genau der gleichen Stelle berührten wie Sevs zuvor, und beobachtete den Jungen.  
Eine zarte Röte verfärbte seine Wangen. Natürlich hatte er Harrys Geste bemerkt und schien sich darüber zu freuen.  
"Hhm!", machte Harry und Sev lachte.  
Für einen Moment sah er so fröhlich und unbeschwert aus wie ein ganz normaler glücklicher Junge und Harry war ein wenig stolz auf sich selbst, bis ihm wieder einfiel, warum er hier war.  
Er gab Sev die Tasse zurück und biss sich auf die Lippen. Er musste endlich handeln, auch wenn er keine Ahnung hatte, was er tun sollte.  
Der Junge bemerkte seine Anspannung.  
"Du machst dir Sorgen um jemanden", stellte er fest.  
Harry schluckte schwer.  
"Ja", erwiderte er, "große Sorgen!"  
Sev sah ihn nur an, wartete augenscheinlich darauf, dass er weitersprach.  
Harry fühlte seine Tränen erst, als er Sevs ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. Er weinte! Aber es war ihm egal.  
Harry weinte um Snape, um Lily und um diesen Knaben, der nicht ahnte, welch grausames Schicksal ihm bevorstand.  
Es war so ungerecht!  
"Das Leben ist nicht fair!"  
Harry hörte Snapes Stimme so deutlich, als stände er hinter ihm, und er fuhr erschrocken herum, aber natürlich war da nichts außer Schwärze und Dunkelheit.  
Er wühlte im seinem Umhang auf der Suche nach einem Taschentuch, aber alles, was seine Finger ertasteten, war der Fetzen, in dem Naginis Kopf steckte.  
Reflexartig zog er sie zurück und fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Eine Bewegung ließ ihn innehalten.  
Sev hielt etwas in der Hand, das nicht gerade sauber aussah, und Harry fühlte deutlich, wie sehr der Junge sich dafür schämte, nichts Besseres zu haben, aber Harry lächelte ihn an.  
"Für mich?", fragte er und Sev sah aus, als wolle er am liebsten im Erdboden versinken, aber er nickte tapfer.  
"Es ist nicht schmutzig. Es ist nur ...", er stockte, suchte nach den richtigen Worten, "meine Mum darf nicht zaubern, weißt du, und ohne Magie, da werden die Sachen einfach nicht richtig weiß."  
Sev schluckte hörbar und Harry wurde plötzlich entsetzlich übel. Am liebsten hätte er sich in der Finsternis hinter sich verkrochen, Augen und Ohren verschlossen, um die grinsenden Gesichter nicht mehr zu sehen, die sein Geist ihm doch so deutlich vorgaukelte. Wieder und wieder hallten die Worte durch seinen Kopf:  
"Hey, Schniefelus, du solltest mal deine Unterhose waschen!"  
Diesmal war es nicht Snapes Hass, den er in sich verspürte. Es war sein eigener, und dieses Gefühl erschreckte Harry so sehr, dass er schlagartig wieder zu sich kam.  
Sev stand mit gesenktem Kopf vor ihm und betrachtete seine Schuhspitzen, als gäbe es nichts Interessanteres auf der Welt. Die kleine Hand hatte sich zur Faust geballt und zerknüllte das gräuliche Taschentuch.  
Harrys Augen wurden schon wieder feucht.  
Er ließ sich neben ihm auf die Knie sinken und streckte seine eigene Hand nach der des Jungen aus. Wie befürchtet glitten seine Finger hindurch, doch den Stoff konnte er deutlich fühlen. Was war das nur für ein eigenartiger Zauber?  
"Danke!", murmelte er, faltete das Tuch auseinander und fuhr sich damit übers Gesicht und wieder lächelte Sev.  
Harry holte tief Luft und sah ihn bittend an.  
"Hilf mir!"  
Sev musterte ihn erstaunt.  
"Ich?"  
"Du bist der Einzige, der es kann."  
Und plötzlich begriff der Junge und sein Lächeln verschwand.  
"Du willst zu ihr! Das geht nicht!"  
Energisch schüttelte er den Kopf und stellte sich direkt vor die Flammen.  
"Keiner kommt hier vorbei! Jemand will ihr wehtun, und das werde ich nicht zulassen!"  
Pure Verzweiflung packte Harry. Sollte wirklich alles vergebens gewesen sein?`  
"Ich will nicht zu Lily. Ich will zu ... zu ihm!"  
"Zu ihm?" Ungläubig starrte Sev ihn an. "Warum denn?"  
"Er ist verletzt. Er wird sterben, wenn ich ihn nicht rechtzeitig finde."  
"Na und!"  
So gefühllos und kalt klangen die Worte, dass Harry entsetzt aufkeuchte.  
"Es ist mir gleichgültig, was mit ihm passiert. Ich bin nur hier, um Lily zu beschützen."  
Jetzt zitterte Sevs Stimme doch ein wenig und Harry begriff, dass er versuchte, sich selbst zu täuschen.  
"Du weißt ganz genau, wer er ist, nicht wahr?"  
Fast trotzig schüttelte Sev den Kopf, aber plötzlich schien ihn alle Kraft zu verlassen. Er sackte wie ein Häufchen Elend in den Flammen zusammen, umklammerte seine knochigen Knie und wiegte sich sacht hin und her.  
"Sev", Harry rutschte neben ihn, hätte ihm so gern die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt, aber alles womit er ihn trösten konnte, waren Worte.  
"Er ist ein guter Mensch, Sev und der mutigste Mann, den ich je kennengelernt hab."  
Sev hob tatsächlich ein wenig den Kopf.  
"Aber er ist immer so traurig", flüsterte er kaum hörbar. "Ich will nicht so werden. Ich will glücklich sein!"  
Beinahe flehend sah er Harry an, doch was sollte er sagen. Keinen einzigen glücklichen Moment hatte er in Snapes Erinnerungen gesehen, nur die wenigen Augenblicke in seiner Kindheit, als er noch davon träumte, alles werde sich zum Guten wenden, wenn er und Lily erst Hogwarts besuchten.  
Doch wie schnell war diese Hoffnung zerschlagen worden!  
Er konnte Sev nicht belügen, aber er wandte den Blick auch nicht ab. Irgendwann nickte der Junge resigniert, schluckte seinen Kummer hinunter und fragte: "Aber wer bist du? Bist du sein ... mein Freund?"  
Er deutete auf das Taschentuch in Harrys Hand.  
"Du hast geweint, ... um mich?"  
Erleichtert nickte Harry. Zumindest die Antwort auf diese Frage fiel ihm leicht.  
"Du hast nicht nur Lily beschützt, weißt du, Sev, sondern auch mich."  
Er nahm seine Brille ab und seine kurzsichtigen, grünen Augen blickten Sev eindringlich an.  
"Ich bin ihr Sohn, Sev. Ich würde Lily niemals wehtun."  
Er hielt den Atem an, während er auf die unvermeidliche Frage wartete, aber Sev war noch viel zu sehr Kind, um sich dafür zu interessieren, wer sein Vater war. Stattdessen fragte der Junge nur: "Wie heißt du?"  
"Harry"  
Sev betrachtete ihn genau, dann lächelte er wieder, dieses bezaubernde, scheue Lächeln, das Harrys Kehle schon wieder eng werden ließ.  
"Du bist nett, Harry. Genau wie sie."  
Er griff nach der Tasse, aus der immer noch Dampf aufstieg, und nahm einen weiteren Schluck, dann legte er beide Hände darum.  
"Er hat nie mit mir geredet. Hat immer nur dagestanden und mich angesehn und ich hab mich immer so mit dem Trinken beeilt, damit er weiterging. Dieser Blick ..." Sev erschauderte.  
"Warum, Harry? Warum ist er so verzweifelt?"  
Was sollte er darauf antworten? Den wirklichen Grund durfte der Junge niemals erfahren. Dass Sev hier war, um Lily zu schützen, bewies Harry einmal mehr, dass Snape sich bis zum heutigen Tag die Schuld an ihrem Tod gab.  
"In unserer Welt herrscht Krieg, Sev. Und du ..."  
Sev zuckte zusammen und Harry verbesserte sich rasch.  
"Er war gezwungen, schreckliche Dinge zu tun, doch nur deshalb konnten wir am Ende gewinnen. Das Böse ist besiegt, aber er ..."  
Harry brach ab, sah den Jungen nur an. Diesmal versteckte Sev seine Tränen nicht und Harry streckte ihm das Taschentuch hin, aber Sev schüttelte den Kopf und reichte Harry stattdessen die Tasse.  
"Nimm die mit und rette ihn! Aber sag mir vorher noch eins: Geht's Lily gut?"  
Die Frage traf Harry wie ein Faustschlag in den Magen. So kurz vor dem Ziel!  
Doch eine Lüge würde alles zerstören, das fühlte er überdeutlich.  
Verzweifelt suchte er nach einem Ausweg, zermarterte sich das Gehirn, und plötzlich tauchte Lilys Bild vor ihm auf, wie sie gemeinsam mit seinem Vater dort auf der Lichtung stand und ihm Mut zusprach. Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen. Natürlich!  
"Ich hab sie erst vor ein paar Stunden getroffen und da sah sie sehr glücklich aus."  
Sev wischte sein Gesicht mit dem Ärmel ab, während er Harry ein letztes Mal anlächelte.  
"Das ist gut!", sagte er und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.  
Doch im selben Moment geschah etwas Seltsames. Die Gestalt des Jungen wurde unscharf, verblasste, löste sich auf.  
Nur sein Schrei blieb zurück:  
"Hilf ihm, Harry. Er stirbt!"


	7. 6 Kapitel

6\. Kapitel

Es war soweit!  
Eigentlich hatte er gedacht, jeden noch so grausamen Schmerz irgendwie ertragen zu können, doch was jetzt in seinem Innern geschah belehrte ihn eines Besseren. Kein einziges Mal hatte er um Gnade gefleht, hatte auch die erbarmungsloseste Bestrafung des Dunklen Lords stumm ertragen und dadurch dessen Respekt gewonnen. Doch der geballten Wut, mit der Naginis Gift sich in seine Organe fraß, hatte er nichts entgegenzusetzen.  
Als hätte die teuflische Substanz in seinem Blut während des stundenlangen Wartens beschlossen, ihn nicht nur zu töten, sondern ganz langsam und genüsslich zu Tode zu foltern. Stückchen für Stückchen nahm sie jede einzelne Zelle in Besitz, bohrte ihre Krallen hinein, riss sie in Fetzen, verschlang sie und spie sie am Ende nutzlos und halb verdaut wieder aus.  
Und er schrie sich vor Schmerz die Seele aus dem Leib, stumm, denn noch immer kam nichts über seine Lippen als ein erbärmliches Röcheln, das von den Tropfen erstickt wurde, die unaufhörlich seine Lippen benetzten. Viel zu schwach waren sie, verleiteten den Dämon nur dazu, noch wütender zuzuschlagen. Nur ein einziges Mittel gab es, das ihn zumindest vorübergehend von seiner Pein hätte erlösen können, doch das steckte unerreichbar für ihn in der Tasche seines Umhangs.  
Alles hätte er jetzt dafür gegeben. Selbst er hatte keinen so grausamen Tod verdient!  
Und dieses eine Mal schien Merlin ihn zu erhören, denn plötzlich war eben dieser Geschmack in seinem Mund. Eine Hand presste seinen Kiefer zusammen.  
"Schluck! Bitte schluck!"  
Die Stimme, voller Angst, klang fremd in seinen Ohren, aber die Hände, die sanft seinen Hals massierten, waren ihm vertraut. Und endlich rann das Gebräu durch seine Kehle, nahm den Kampf gegen das brüllende Ungeheuer auf und drängte es ganz langsam zurück.  
Und sein Geist erwachte wieder zum Leben und wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen den Tod.  
Ein gepeinigtes Stöhnen drang an sein Ohr, wurde schwächer und schwächer und verwandelte sich in einen erleichterten Seufzer und auch das leise Schluchzen im Hintergrund veränderte sich. Weinen und Lachen wurden eins. Beinahe hysterisch klang es und er begriff: Das Mädchen war mit ihren Nerven am Ende. Seinetwegen!  
Aber er konnte nichts für sie tun. Viel zu erschöpft war er, um auch nur die Augen zu öffnen.  
Die Hand, die immer noch an seinem Hals lag, zitterte heftig, aber plötzlich legte sich eine zweite beruhigend darüber und die andere Stimme war wieder da.  
"Hermine, mach jetzt nicht schlapp. Ich brauch dich."  
Verzweifelt klang sie, fast panisch. Völlig ungeeignet, um das Mädchen zu beruhigen. Ihr ganzer Körper bebte jetzt und das Gelächter wurde lauter, grauenvoll klang es.  
"Hermine!"  
"Tu was, Potter!", hätte er am liebsten geschrien, aber das war gar nicht nötig.  
Mit einem Mal war der Junge auf den Beinen, rüttelte so heftig an ihren Schultern, dass sein eigener Körper schmerzhaft durchgeschüttelt wurde. Doch dieser Schmerz war lächerlich verglichen mit dem vorherigen. Wenn es nur half!  
Aber anscheinend tat es das nicht, denn plötzlich ertönte ein lautes Klatschen. Potter hatte sie geschlagen, und das war das einzig Richtige.  
Die Stille dröhnte förmlich in seinen Ohren.  
"Hermine, ich wollt das nicht ..." Potters Erschütterung klang überdeutlich aus diesen Worten. Auch er war drauf und dran, zusammenzubrechen.  
Wie hatte er es nur geschafft, hierher zu finden?  
Das Mädchen drängte diesen Gedanken beiseite.  
"Oh Gott, Harry, es tut mir so leid!"  
So verzagt und elend klang ihre Stimme, dass er sie kaum erkannte. All ihre Stärke schien verschwunden. Nie im Leben hatte er das gewollt!  
"Ist er bewusstlos?"  
Das war wieder der Junge. Auf einmal widerstrebte es ihm zutiefst, ihn ebenso zu nennen wie seinen Vater. Er war anders, das hatte er insgeheim immer gewusst, auch wenn er sich stets geweigert hatte, es sich selbst einzugestehen.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte sie, "wenn er die Augen geschlossen hat, weiß ich nicht mal, ob er noch lebt. Sein Herz schlägt so langsam und Puls kann ich gar keinen fühlen. Oh Harry, er kann sich nicht mehr bewegen, kein bisschen! Er ist völlig gelähmt."  
Wieder schien sie mit den Tränen zu ringen. Kurze Zeit schwiegen beide, aber dann fragte sie:  
"Was hast du ihm gegeben, Harry?"  
Also war er es gewesen.  
"Ich hab's in der Heulenden Hütte gefunden."  
Anscheinend hatte er ihr das Röhrchen gezeigt.  
"Aber da steht gar nichts drauf."  
"Eben drum hab ich gedacht, es ist was Besonderes, was Einzigartiges. Sonst hätt er es doch beschriftet, oder?"  
Seine Unsicherheit war deutlich zu hören, er hoffte auf ihre Bestätigung, wie immer. Dabei hatte er dieses Mal tatsächlich recht. Sie schien zu dem gleichen Schluss zu kommen.  
"Ich hoff es so, Harry."  
Er konnte hören, wie sie schluckte.  
"Ich hätte Hilfe holen müssen, aber ..."  
Sie brach ab, wusste nicht weiter.  
"Er wollte es nicht, ich weiß."  
"Er will sterben und ich kann ihn verstehen."  
"Ich auch, Hermine, ich auch, aber ..."  
Diesmal war es der Junge, der nicht weitersprach, dabei hätte er zu gern gehört, was er hatte sagen wollen.  
"Es war so schrecklich, Harry. Und ich konnt gar nichts tun. Die Schmerztropfen haben überhaupt nicht geholfen."  
Ihre Hand streichelte über seine Wange, ebenso sanft wie zuvor über sein Haar.  
"Wenn du nicht gekommen wärst ..."  
Jetzt begann sie wieder zu schluchzen.  
"Scht, Hermine, es ist gut. Alles wird gut. Ich werde ihm helfen, so oder so!"  
Was sollte das heißen?  
Auch das Mädchen schien ihn nicht zu verstehen.  
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Sein eigenes Gegengift ist zu schwach. Es kann ihn nicht heilen, nur den Tod hinauszögern."  
Woher wusste der Junge so gut Bescheid?  
"Aber ich hab noch was anderes, etwas, das Naginis Gift vollständig unschädlich macht."  
Was faselte er da? Das war unmöglich!  
"Harry!"  
Wie ein Freudenschrei klang es. Sie glaubte ihm wirklich.  
"Dann gib's ihm!"  
Nein! Alles in ihm verkrampfte sich. Er konnte das verräterische Zucken seiner Lider nicht verhindern.  
"Nur, wenn er es will!", sagte Harry laut und deutlich und er wusste, diese Worte waren für ihn bestimmt.  
"Warum soll er denn nicht wollen, Harry. Bist du irre? Hilf ihm, wenn du's wirklich kannst."  
Ihre Stimme war schrill vor Empörung.  
"Hermine, hör zu! Diese Lähmung ist nicht der Grund, warum er sterben will!"  
"So ein Unsinn, Harry, was redest du denn da?"  
Doch eine leise Unsicherheit klang in ihren Worten mit. Er fühlte ihren Blick und den des Jungen. Beide sahen ihn an, warteten auf eine Reaktion. Er konnte sie nicht länger täuschen.  
Mit aller Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, zwang er seine Lider, sich zu öffnen, auch wenn sie sich anfühlten, als wären sie aus tonnenschwerem Blei. Das flackernde Licht der Kerzen blendete ihn einen Augenblick, doch dann erkannte er ganz deutlich Harrys Gesicht.  
Der Junge kniete vor ihm auf dem Teppich und sah ihn unverwandt an. Der Ausdruck in den grünen Augen hinter der Brille verwirrte ihn.  
War das ... Wiedererkennen?  
Und dann lächelte Harry ihn an und flüsterte leise: "Hallo Sev!", bevor er anfing zu weinen.  
Und er selbst fühlte den Kloß in seinem Hals mehr und mehr anschwellen und wusste, er würde es nicht schaffen, seine eigenen Tränen noch länger zurückzuhalten. War wirklich noch eine Spur des kleinen Jungen in seinem verbitterten Blick?  
Plötzlich wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als einen winzigen Rest der kindlichen Unschuld in sich wiederzufinden. Vergeblich natürlich, vollkommen aussichtslos. Doch allein der Gedanke daran ließ ihn ruhiger werden, schenkte ihm ein paar herrliche Sekunden des Friedens, bevor er wieder zur Besinnung kam und hastig die Augen schloss.  
Was hatte er getan?  
Niemals hätte er dem Jungen seine Erinnerungen überlassen, wenn er geahnt hätte, dass er ihm noch einmal würde in die Augen blicken müssen. Was musste er nur von ihm denken?  
So töricht und dumm kam er sich plötzlich vor.  
Warum verschwanden sie nicht und ließen ihn einfach hier liegen?  
Etwas berührte seine Wange, wischte sanft die Tränen fort und ein Duft stieg ihm in die Nase, den er vor so vielen Jahren zu hassen gelernt hatte.  
"Aber Harry, hast du denn kein Sauberes?"  
Bei Merlin, wie konnte das sein?  
"Es ist nicht schmutzig, Hermine. Es ist nur nicht weiß. Und außerdem ist es ein Geschenk und ich werd's bis ans Ende meines Lebens in Ehren halten!"  
Wieder sprach der Junge mehr zu ihm als zu seiner Freundin, aber er wollte die Worte nicht hören, wollte das Gefühl nicht empfinden, das sich hartnäckig in seinem Herzen festsetzte.  
War es denn möglich, dass Harry ihn wirklich verstand? Dass er nicht über ihn lachte, sondern im Gegenteil, mit ihm fühlte?  
"Was ist denn nun, Harry?"  
Er konnte die Ungeduld des Mädchens förmlich spüren.  
Natürlich, sie wollte hier weg, zu ihren Freunden zurück, zu ihrer Familie. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Niemand saß freiwillig stundenlang an seiner Seite. Sie hatte wahrlich genug für ihn getan.  
Ihre Finger strichen wieder über sein Haar und er hätte sie am liebsten weggestoßen.  
"Sie wollen doch, dass Harry Ihnen hilft, nicht wahr Professor Snape?"  
Vollkommen sicher klang ihre Stimme. Alles andere wäre undenkbar für sie gewesen. Wie sollte sie es auch verstehen, so jung und lebenshungrig wie sie war? Wie sollte sie begreifen, dass einzig der Wunsch, Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten, ihn all die Jahre am Leben gehalten hatte.  
Jetzt war es vollbracht, Harry sei Dank!  
"Professor, bitte sehen Sie mich doch an!"  
Wie lästig sie war, genau wie im Unterricht. Wie gern hätte er sie angeblafft und den mühsam unterdrückten Zorn in ihren Augen noch einmal gesehen!  
Noch während er es dachte, stieg ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht. Was war er nur für ein abscheulicher Mensch! Es war wahrhaft nicht schade um ihn, keiner würde ihm eine Träne hinterher weinen, warum auch? Eigenartigerweise tat der Gedanke weh.  
Aber vielleicht ...  
Er öffnete die Augen und suchte ihren Blick.  
Sie hatte sich vornübergebeugt, um ihm ins Gesicht sehen zu können, sodass ihr Kopf beinahe gegen den des Jungen stieß, der immer noch genauso vorm Sofa kniete wie zuvor.  
Wann war ihm zuletzt jemand so nah gekommen wie diese beiden? Wie sie ihn ansahen! Am liebsten hätte er sich wieder in seiner eigenen Dunkelheit versteckt, die Lider geschlossen und nie wieder geöffnet.  
"Bitte, Professor, es ist doch alles vorbei, Sie müssen sich nicht mehr verstellen. Alle werden erfahren, wer Sie wirklich sind und dann, dann können Sie endlich leben. Genauso, wie es Ihnen gefällt. Das stimmt doch, Harry. Sag doch auch mal was."  
Der Junge nickte langsam.  
"Hermine hat recht. So könnte es sein. Und das wäre doch schön, oder nicht?"  
Er zwinkerte, zweimal.  
"Aber warum nicht? Was ist denn besser daran zu sterben?"  
Beinahe wütend stieß sie die Worte hervor und Harry holte tief Luft.  
"Nichts wird danach besser sein. Das, worauf Sie hoffen, wird nicht geschehen."  
Eiseskälte kroch ihm plötzlich ins Herz. Er wollte schreien: "Halt den Mund, Potter!" und erkannte ganz deutlich, dass Harry genau das am liebsten getan hätte. Er wollte ihm nicht wehtun, das war offensichtlich und es kostete ihn ungeheure Überwindung weiterzusprechen, aber er tat es trotzdem.  
"Ich hab sie gesehen!"  
"Sie?"  
Die Augen des Mädchens weiteten sich ungläubig.  
"Meinst du sie?"  
Sie nickte zu Lilys Porträt hinüber und der Junge schien plötzlich ebenso zu erstarren wie er selbst. Endlich schwieg er. Viel zu spät! Was hatten diese rätselhaften Worte zu bedeuten? Er musste es wissen, doch Harry blickte ihn nicht mehr an.  
Wie in Zeitlupe wandte der Junge den Kopf, als habe er Angst vor dem, was er gleich erblicken würde. Hatte er das Bild tatsächlich noch nicht bemerkt? Hatte er die ganze Zeit nur ihn angesehen?  
"Mum", flüsterte er jetzt und das Mädchen stieß einen überraschten Laut aus. Dann blickte sie ihn fragend an. "Das ist Lily?" und er blinzelte.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Liest hier eigentlich irgendjemand die Geschichte? Wenn's niemandem gefällt, spar ich mir den Rest.


	8. 7 Kapitel

Danke für die Reviews, da macht das Hochladen doch gleich mehr Spass:-)

7\. Kapitel

Harry starrte auf das Bild.  
Er hatte sich geirrt! Völlig falsche Schlüsse hatte er gezogen. Nicht die Frau war es, nach der Snape sich sehnte. Es war die Freundin. Er wünschte sich die Kindheit zurück. Natürlich! Er hatte niemals erlebt was es bedeutete, als Mann glücklich zu sein.  
Wieder schossen Harry die Tränen in die Augen. Er blinzelte sie fort und wandte sich wieder zu Snape um.  
"Der Junge!", flüsterte er, "er ist das Ziel, nicht wahr?"  
Snape blinzelte nicht, sah ihn nur an. Harry erkannte deutlich die Frage in den schwarzen Augen. Es war an der Zeit, ihm alles zu erzählen, auch wenn ihm davor graute.  
Er wollte es nicht, wollte nicht mit ein paar wenigen Worten den einzigen Traum dieses Mannes zerstören. Ihm alles rauben, worauf er hoffte, woran er glaubte.  
Wieder stiegen ihm die Tränen in die Augen und er griff nach Sevs Taschentuch. Doch er hielt mitten in der Bewegung inne, als sich der Ausdruck in Snapes Augen veränderte. Wehmütig, ja beinahe sehnsüchtig, blickte er auf das Tuch.  
"Möchten Sie es wieder haben?", fragte Harry leise.  
Snape blinzelte zweimal, bevor er die Augen schloss und stattdessen die Lippen bewegte. Mit aller Macht versuchte er zu sprechen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
"Wir machen's wie vorhin, ja?", sagte Hermine laut und begann zu buchstabieren. Schon beim zweiten Laut öffnete Snape die Augen.  
"B", fragte Hermine nach und er blinzelte.  
Sie begann von neuem und da erst begriff Harry, was es zu bedeuten hatte.  
"I, Bi ...", sagte Hermine und dann fragend: "Bitte?" und Snape blinzelte.  
Harrys Kehle wurde eng. Er wusste genau, worum Snape bat und wem die Bitte galt. Aber Snape blickte Hermine eindringlich an und sie begann von neuem.  
"H" und "A" und wieder hielt sie inne und sah ihn an.  
"Harry?", fragte sie und wieder blinzelte Snape zustimmend.  
"Bitte, Harry!", flüsterte sie.  
Noch niemals in all den Jahren hatte er ihn so genannt. Immer war er nur Potter gewesen.  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen, suchte Hermines Blick und die starrte ihn auffordernd an.  
"Na also", sagte sie, "da hörst du's. Gibst du ihm jetzt endlich dieses Wunderzeug? Oder willst du ihn noch länger so leiden lassen?"  
Snape blinzelte zweimal, aber keiner von beiden bemerkte es.  
Harry starrte Hermine so entsetzt an, dass sie blass wurde.  
"Entschuldige, Harry, das war total unfair. Ich weiß doch genau, dass du ihm helfen willst. Ich begreif nur nicht, warum du's nicht endlich tust."  
"Weil ich es niemals gegen seinen Willen tun werde, Hermine, deshalb."  
"Aber er will es doch!"  
"Nein, er will etwas völlig anderes, hab ich recht?"  
Beide sahen sie nun Snape an und der blinzelte einmal. Die Erleichterung in seinen Augen war unverkennbar und Hermine lehnte sich resigniert zurück und presste beide Fäuste an die Schläfen. Sie begriff es nicht, natürlich nicht, wie denn auch?  
Harry seufzte schwer.  
"Voldemort hat mir einen 'Avada Kedavra' in die Brust geschleudert und ich bin gestorben."  
Hermine keuchte entsetzt auf, aber er achtete nicht darauf, sah nur Snape an.  
"Es war überhaupt nicht schlimm. Ich hab nichts gespürt. Da war nur Nebel. Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt auf, winzig klein und unendlich weit entfernt. Aber ich erkannte sie trotzdem sofort. Es war Dumbledore."  
Snape schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Harry hätte so gern etwas Tröstendes gesagt, aber er wusste nicht was. So schwieg er einfach, bis Snape ihn wieder anblickte. Der tiefe Schmerz in seinem Blick traf Harry bis ins Mark.  
"Er hat es so gewollt", flüsterte er, "und es war ein leichter Tod."  
Ein Entschluss reifte plötzlich in seinem Innern, ließ seine Stimme fest und sicher klingen, als er weitersprach.  
"Und wenn Sie wirklich sterben wollen, werde ich das Gleiche für Sie tun."  
"Harry!"  
Fassungslos starrte Hermine ihn an und auch in Snapes Augen stand plötzlich das blanke Entsetzen. Energisch zwinkerte er zweimal, aber Harry nickte nur.  
"Doch! Ich lass bestimmt nicht zu, dass Sie noch einmal so schreckliche Schmerzen ertragen müssen. Aber vielleicht entscheiden Sie sich ja doch dafür zu leben, weil ...", Harry schluckte mühsam, sein Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken, aber er musste es endlich aussprechen.  
"Weil Lily nicht da sein wird!"

Etwas zerbrach in Snapes Innern. Harry sah es, konnte es deutlich fühlen. Alles hätte er in diesem Moment gegeben, um die Worte zurücknehmen zu können, aber natürlich war das unmöglich.  
Nie hatte er sich elender gefühlt, als in diesem Augenblick. Als hätte er tatsächlich den unverzeihlichen Fluch ausgesprochen, aber nicht Snapes Körper getroffen, sondern seine Seele.  
Jetzt würde er sich seiner Hilfe nicht mehr verweigern. Er würde leben und doch fühlte Harry sich, als hätte er ihm den Todesstoß versetzt.  
"Du sagtest vorhin, du hast sie gesehen?"  
Hermines Stimme klang vollkommen ruhig. Hatte sie denn nicht begriffen, was er Snape angetan hatte? Ausgerechnet sie, die doch immer alles auf Anhieb durchschaute?  
Plötzlich verspürte er eine rasende Wut. Am liebsten hätte er irgendetwas gepackt und gegen die Wand geschleudert, am besten seinen eigenen Kopf, stattdessen funkelte er Hermine zornig an.  
Aber sie blickte so eindringlich zurück, dass sein Verstand schlagartig wieder funktionierte. Sie hatte etwas vor, wollte versuchen zu retten, was noch zu retten war, bloß wie, das war ihm schleierhaft.  
"Glaubst du, sie ist glücklich dort, wo sie jetzt ist?"  
Und auf einmal verstand er und hätte Hermine am liebsten umarmt. Lilys Glück hatte für Snape immer an erster Stelle gestanden und tatsächlich schien er förmlich die Ohren zu spitzen und auf Harrys Antwort zu warten. Auch Hermine hatte bemerkt, dass Snapes Lider ganz leicht flatterten, und sie lächelte erleichtert. Noch hatte er sich nicht vollständig in sich zurückgezogen. Ihre Worte hatten ihn daran gehindert.  
Jetzt lag es an Harry, es nicht zu verderben. Lautlos bewegte sie ihre Lippen und Harry wusste genau, was sie sagen wollte: "Lüg, wenn es sein muss!"  
Aber das war ja gar nicht nötig. Lily hatte förmlich gestrahlt vor Glück, als sie dort auf der Lichtung vor ihm stand, so sicher war sie gewesen, dass alles gut werden würde. Und auch die anderen hatten einen so fröhlichen Eindruck gemacht, dass Harry im Nachhinein lächeln musste, obwohl ihm eigentlich gar nicht danach war.  
"Ja! Sie ist glücklich und mein Vater auch."  
Das war sicher nicht das, was Snape hören wollte, aber James nicht zu erwähnen, erschien Harry irgendwie falsch. Sie gehörten zusammen und eigentlich wusste Snape das, auch wenn er sich insgeheim gewünscht hätte, es wäre anders.  
Lily hatte keinen Grund gehabt, ihrer Kindheit nachzutrauern. Die glücklichste Zeit ihres Lebens hatte sie an James Seite verbracht und so würde es bis in alle Ewigkeit sein.  
"Du hast deine Eltern gesehen?"  
Er hörte deutlich, wie sehr Hermine sich für ihn freute.  
"Ja und Sirius auch. Sie sind alle zusammen, auch Remus und Tonks."  
Hermine schluckte.  
"Der arme Junge", flüsterte sie traurig und ihre Hand begann wie von selbst wieder, über Snapes Haar zu streicheln.  
Was er wohl dabei empfand? Da lag dieser unnahbare, abweisende Mann, dem menschliche Nähe so fremd war, unfähig sich gegen Hermines sanfte Berührung zu wehren, wie er es mit Sicherheit getan hätte, wenn es ihm möglich gewesen wäre und Harry empfand plötzlich eine so heftige Woge der Zuneigung, dass er erschauderte.  
Wie sehr wünschte er Snape in diesem Moment ein wenig Glück, nicht im Tod, sondern im Leben. Einen Menschen, der seine Einsamkeit vertrieb, und ihn fühlen ließ, was es heißt, geliebt zu werden.  
"Erzählst du uns, was passiert ist, Harry?", unterbrach Hermine seine Gedanken.  
So viel Gefühl lag in ihrer Stimme und Harry begriff, sie fühlte genauso wie er, wollte Snape ein wenig Zeit verschaffen, mit seinen Gefühlen ins Reine zu kommen, aber ob seine Geschichte ihm dabei half, erschien Harry mehr als fraglich.  
Trotzdem begann er zu erzählen.  
"Ich hab mir Ihre Erinnerungen angesehen!"  
Mühsam drängte Harry die Empfindungen zurück, die bei diesem Satz in ihm hochkamen. So vieles hatte er in diesen Minuten erfahren, was er niemals für möglich gehalten hätte.  
"Und plötzlich war nichts mehr wie zuvor, am allerwenigsten ich selbst. Ich war nicht mehr Harry, ich war ein Horkrux. Eins von diesen teuflischen Gefäßen, die vernichtet werden mussten, um Voldemort besiegen zu können. Ich würde sterben müssen, nur noch daran konnte ich denken. Das Andere hab ich erst viel später wirklich begriffen."  
Harry machte eine kurze Pause, aber nichts an Snapes Mimik verriet, ob er ihm zuhörte. Es war genau wie Hermine gesagt hatte, kaum hatte er die Augen geschlossen, war keinerlei Lebenszeichen mehr zu erkennen. Dieses Zeug, das er da gebraut hatte, schien seine Körperfunktionen drastisch zu verlangsamen, sodass zwischen zwei Atemzügen Minuten verstrichen.  
"Als der erste Schock abgeklungen war, bin ich los, um mich Voldemort zu stellen. Auf dem Weg durchs Schloss hab ich Hermine und Ron getroffen, aber ich hab ihnen nur das Allernötigste erzählt."  
"Ich hab gedacht, ich seh dich nie wieder, Harry", flüsterte sie leise und ihre Hand hielt kurzzeitig in ihrer Bewegung inne. "Es war eine der schwersten Entscheidungen, die ich je treffen musste. Dich einfach gehen zu lassen." Sie schluckte schwer.  
Harry fühlte ihren Blick, aber er erwiderte ihn nicht, keine Sekunde ließ er Snape aus den Augen. Hatten seine Lider nicht gerade gezuckt?  
"Weiß ich doch, Hermine", murmelte er, "aber du hattest gar kein Wahl. Wenn ihr die anderen Hokruxe nicht zerstört hättet, wär alles umsonst gewesen. Ron hat's mir erzählt."  
Jetzt sah er sie doch kurz an.  
"Er wollt dich suchen, aber Ginny hat gemeint, du würdest vielleicht einfach allein sein wollen und sie mussten ja Fred nach Hause bringen."  
Harry schwieg für einen Moment, während er wieder Snapes regloses Gesicht betrachtete.  
"Er ist auch tot. So viele sind gestorben."  
Er hörte selber, wie belegt seine Stimme klang. Schnell verdrängte er den Gedanken an die toten Freunde und konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Einzige, was Snape interessierte.  
Lily!  
"Ich bin also in den Wald, ich hab ja gewusst, wo er auf mich wartet, aber ..., aber plötzlich war die Angst wieder da. Ich wollt nicht sterben! Ich blieb stehen, wär am liebsten zurückgerannt, und da fiel mir auf einmal der Schnatz wieder ein, den Dumbledore mir vermacht hat."  
"Ich öffne mich zum Schluss!", sagte Hermine leise.  
"Genau! Und ich dachte ja, das wäre das Ende, zumindest mein Ende, also hab ich's nochmal probiert. Ich hab ihn in den Mund gesteckt und er ging tatsächlich auf."  
"Was war drin?"  
Hermine war jetzt ganz aufgeregt und auch Snapes Augen öffneten sich einen winzigen Spalt.  
"Ein Stein, ein wunderschön geschliffener Stein. So schwarz wie Ihre Augen."  
Und Snape sah ihn an.


	9. 8 Kapitel

So, weiter geht's und vielen Dank für die Reviews. Vielleicht ist euch dieses Kapitel ja auch ein paar Worte wert. Ich freu mich jedenfalls über jeden Kommentar.

8\. Kapitel

Er hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er je wieder imstande sein würde, etwas anderes zu empfinden als Verzweiflung und Schmerz. So wunderbar war die Vorstellung gewesen, gemeinsam mit Lily die schönsten Momente seiner Kindheit wieder und wieder aufs Neue zu erleben.  
Kein Hass und keine Angst mehr, nur noch Glück!  
Es war ein Traum. Tief in seinem Innern hatte er es immer gewusst und doch hatte allein dieser Gedanke ihn alles ertragen lassen, hatte ihm geholfen, Dinge zu tun, an denen er ohne diese Hoffnung mit Sicherheit zerbrochen wäre.  
"Lily wird nicht da sein!"  
Mit diesen Worten hatte Harry alles zerstört. Und doch konnte er ihn nicht hassen dafür. Was der Vater ihm voller Hohn ins Gesicht geschleudert hätte, hatte den Sohn ungeheure Überwindung gekostet. So schwer war dem Jungen dieser Satz gefallen und doch hatte er ihn aussprechen müssen, um zu verhindern, dass er - Severus Snape - für alle Ewigkeiten einsam und allein blieb und vergebens auf Lily wartete, die doch ihr Glück an James' Seite gefunden hatte.  
Natürlich wusste er das, aber es war ihm bis jetzt gelungen, die Realität vollkommen auszublenden und stattdessen Dumbledores Glauben zu teilen.  
Der alte Mann hatte gern über den Tod philosophiert und natürlich spekuliert, ob und wie es danach weiterging. Stundenlange Debatten mit den Porträts und den Geistern von Hogwarts hatten ihn davon überzeugt, dass es eine Möglichkeit gab zu wählen zwischen Vergangenheit und Gegenwart.  
Ihm selbst war diese Aussicht wie das Tor zum Paradies erschienen. Er würde die Zeit zurückdrehen können, wieder gemeinsam mit Lily durch die Wälder streifen und sich die Zukunft in den herrlichsten Farben ausmalen, das Herz voller Hoffnung.  
Seit jenem schicksalhaften Gespräch mit Albus beherrschte dieser Gedanke seinen Geist und er hatte nichts mehr herbeigesehnt als seinen Tod, bis zu dem Moment, als Harrys Worte sich wie ein Dolch in sein Herz bohrten, in seinem Geist dröhnten wie ein Donnerhall, wieder und wieder. "Lily wird nicht da sein!" So laut, dass er die leisen Worte des Mädchens fast überhört hätte, doch sein Verstand registrierte sie.  
"Glaubst du, sie ist glücklich, dort wo sie jetzt ist?"  
Und plötzlich gab es nichts mehr, das wichtiger war, als Harrys Antwort. Er musste sie hören, drängte alles andere beiseite.  
"Ja, sie ist glücklich! Und mein Vater auch."  
Seltsamerweise war es der zweite Satz, der jeden Zweifel vertrieb. Und mit einem Mal durchflutete ihn unbändige Erleichterung. Der Tod hatte ihre Liebe nicht zerstört. Die entsetzliche Schuld, die schon so lange an ihm nagte, ihn innerlich auffraß, verblasste, gab ihn frei.  
Sein Herz schmerzte noch, aber das konnte er ertragen. Er würde sie also nicht wiedersehen, zumindest nicht so, wie er es sich erträumt hatte. Sollte er den anderen Weg wählen? Ihnen in seiner jetzigen Gestalt entgegentreten?  
Harrys nächste Worte vertrieben das Bild, das ihm plötzlich vor Augen stand. James, der mit ausgestreckter Hand auf ihn zu kam, um ihn willkommen zu heißen, während Lily ihn freudestrahlend umarmte.  
"Und Sirius auch. Sie sind alle zusammen, auch Remus und Tonks."  
Es zerplatzte wie eine zu groß geratene Seifenblase. Nein, dort hatte er nichts verloren. Wenn er schon dazu verdammt war, für alle Zeiten einsam zu sein, dann doch besser hier, in diesem Raum, den er liebte, der ihm ein wenig Geborgenheit vermittelte. Niemand würde ihn jemals hier finden. Auch die beiden nicht, wenn sie erst in ihre Welt zurückgekehrt waren.  
Aber war es wirklich möglich, Naginis Gift zu besiegen?  
Er lauschte weiter Harrys Worten und denen des Mädchens und genoss wieder das sanfte Streicheln ihrer Hand. Wie gut es tat, einmal etwas anderes zu verspüren als den Abscheu und Hass, der ihm gewöhnlich entgegengebracht wurde.  
Er fühlte Harrys Blick, wusste genau, worauf der Junge wartete, was er empfand. Aber noch sah er sich nicht imstande, in diese Augen zu blicken, also hörte er einfach zu, bis Harry den Schnatz erwähnte und dann den Stein.  
Wieviele Jahre hatte er selbst danach gesucht und wieder einmal war Albus ihm zuvorgekommen. Der Stein der Auferstehung! Deshalb also war sie dem Jungen erschienen!  
Er öffnete die Augen, doch er war nicht gefasst auf den Gefühlssturm, den Harrys Anblick in ihm auslöste.  
Anteilnahme, Mitgefühl und tiefes Bedauern lag in Harrys Blick. Er verabscheute sich selbst. Wie gut er dieses Gefühl kannte!  
"Es tut mir so leid!", flüsterte Harry ein ums andere Mal.  
Diesmal achtete er nicht auf seine Tränen.  
"Ich wünschte so sehr, ich hätte es Ihnen nicht sagen müssen, aber ich konnt doch nicht zulassen ..."  
Er brach ab und ließ den Kopf sinken.  
"Ich glaub, ich hasse ihn!", stieß er schluchzend hervor und Snape erschrak zutiefst.  
"Nein!", wollte er schreien, "das darfst du nicht. Es ist falsch!"  
Wenn er doch nur sprechen könnte!  
"Harry!"  
Das Mädchen, sie hatte sich wieder vorgebeugt, strich jetzt dem Jungen übers Haar, und er suchte ihren Blick. Tiefe Erschütterung lag in ihren sanften braunen Augen. Sie hatte ihren Freund wohl noch nie so verstört gesehen.  
Er sah sie an, schrie ihr seinen Wunsch förmlich entgegen und wieder begriff sie sofort.  
"Harry! Harry, bitte beruhige dich. Professor Snape will dir etwas sagen!"  
Aber der Junge schüttelte nur den Kopf und kauerte sich zusammen, als wolle er sich in sich selbst verkriechen.  
Ratlos sah das Mädchen ihn an und dann begann sie ein weiteres Mal zu buchstabieren.  
"H", ein Blinzeln.  
"Harry?"  
Ja. Wieder von vorn. "B"  
"Bitte?"  
"H", "I", "Hilfe?"  
Und ihr Verstand setzte die Worte richtig zusammen.  
"Harry, bitte hilf mir?"  
Er blinzelte. Ja, genau das wollte er sagen. Er musste zulassen, dass der Junge tat, was immer er tun konnte, um sein Leben zu retten. Vielleicht gewann er zumindest seine Stimme zurück, um all das zu sagen, was er viel zu lange verschwiegen hatte.  
James war kein schlechter Mensch gewesen. Er musste verhindern, dass sein Sohn so über ihn dachte.  
"Harry, bitte hilf mir!"  
Noch einmal wiederholte sie die Worte und endlich blickte der Junge auf.  
Grüne Augen trafen auf schwarze, versanken darin.  
Er versteckte sich nicht, ließ zu, dass Harry in sein Innerstes sah. Alles, was er fühlte, lag in seinem Blick. Der Schmerz, die Angst, die Hoffnungslosigkeit.  
Und Harrys Herz öffnete sich ihm, zeigte ihm die tiefe Reue und die Scham, den Hass auf sich selbst und seinen Vater, den brennenden Wunsch, wiedergutzumachen, ihm zu helfen, ihm ein Freund zu sein!  
Gefühlte Ewigkeiten sahen sie sich an, bevor er blinzelte. Ja sagte, zu allem, was der Junge ihm bot.

Harrys Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Nie hatte er sich einem anderen Menschen so nah gefühlt, wie Snape in diesem Moment. Als hätten ihre Seelen sich für ein paar kostbare Augenblicke verbunden. Der Ausdruck der schwarzen Augen bewies ihm, dass Snape es ebenso empfand. Sie teilten ihre Gefühle, verstanden ganz genau, was im anderen vorging.  
Harrys Kehle wurde eng. So viel Verzweiflung und Selbsthass und die entsetzliche Einsamkeit, die Snape seit seiner Jugend begleitete, und die Hoffnung, all dem durch den Tod zu entfliehen.  
Er hatte sie zerstört!  
Und auf einmal existierte nichts mehr, außer dem Wunsch, wiedergutzumachen, zu helfen, ihm ein Freund zu sein. Und Snape sah ihn an und blinzelte.  
Plötzlich fiel alle Scheu von Harry ab. Er streichelte sanft über Snapes eingefallene Wange.  
"Ich will, dass du lebst, und dass du erkennst, wie wunderschön das Leben sein kann."  
Eine Träne tropfte auf seine Hand, als Snape erneut blinzelte.  
Harry wollte die Zeit anhalten, doch sie lief ihnen unaufhaltsam davon. Er musste sich förmlich zwingen, seinen Blick von Snapes Augen zu lösen und Hermine anzusehen, die ganz still dasaß, um den Zauber, der die beiden Männer verband, nicht zu zerstören.  
"Ich werd deine Hilfe brauchen."  
Er erkannte seine eigene Stimme kaum. Wie heiser sie klang! Noch einmal strich er behutsam über Snapes kalte Haut, dann atmete er tief durch, stand auf, griff in die Tasche seines Umhangs, und legte den eingewickelten Kopf neben die immer noch dampfende Tasse auf den Tisch.  
Ein leiser Aufschrei entfuhr Hermine. Das Tuch war mittlerweile starr von geronnenem Blut.  
"Bei Merlin, Harry, was ist denn da drin?"  
Er löste den verklebten Stoff vorsichtig von der Schlangenhaut und schlug ihn zurück.  
"Nagini!", keuchte Hermine entsetzt.  
Snape starrte wie hypnotisiert in die toten Augen der Schlange.  
Harry kniete sich wieder vor ihn, sodass er ihm den Blick auf den Tisch versperrte.  
"Es ist sein Gehirn. Du musst es ...", Harry schluckte. Plötzlich erschien ihm die Vorstellung so widerlich, dass es ihm unmöglich war, den Satz zu beenden.  
"Harry!", flüsterte Hermine. Sie war mittlerweile fast ebenso bleich wie Snape und starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.  
"Du meinst, Professor Snape soll Naginis Hirn ... essen?"  
"Ja!"  
Harry achtete nicht weiter auf Hermine. Etwas in Snapes Augen fesselte ihn. Ein winziger Funke glomm in ihnen auf, fast als kehre das Leben zurück, ganz langsam breitete er sich aus, ließ die schwarzen Pupillen erstrahlen und Harry begriff. Schlagartig verschwand das mulmige Gefühl in seinem Magen, verwandelte sich in Genugtuung.  
Ja, er hatte das Richtige getan! Auch wenn Hermine auf ihn einredete, als habe er den Verstand verloren.  
"Harry, das ist doch vollkommen verrückt. Du willst doch nicht allen Ernstes dieses, dieses Ding da aufschneiden und ... igitt!"  
Sie schüttelte sich angewidert.  
"Wer hat dich nur auf diese absurde Idee gebracht? Du musst da irgendwas missverstanden haben."  
"Nein, hab ich nicht! Die Anweisung war eindeutig."  
Harry lächelte.  
"Und ich glaube daran. Aber es geht hier nicht mehr nur um Heilung, Hermine. Es geht um viel mehr, hab ich recht?"  
Er sah immer noch Snape an. Das Glitzern seiner Augen hatte sich noch verstärkt, beinahe ungeduldig blinzelte er und Harry nickte.  
Er griff nach Naginis Kopf, betrachtete ihn einen Moment, und bohrte dann Daumen und Zeigefinder so in die Mundwinkel der Schlage, dass das Maul sich öffnete und die spitzen Zähne sichtbar wurden.  
"Um Himmels willen, Harry! Was tust du denn da?"  
Hermines Stimme klang fast panisch, aber Harry lächelte noch immer.  
"Rache, Hermine. Rache und Vergeltung. Nagini hat seine eigenen Artgenossen gefressen und so die Kräfte der verschiedensten Arten auf sich übertragen. Was könnte gerechter sein, als das gleiche mit ihm zu tun und dadurch sein letztes Opfer zu retten?"  
Hermine starrte ihn einige Sekunden schweigend an, dann beugte sie sich zu Snape hinunter und fragte: "Sie wollen das wirklich tun?"  
Er blinzelte und augenscheinlich bemerkte auch sie die Veränderung in seinen Augen, denn sie warf Harry einen raschen Blick zu und lächelte dann ebenfalls.  
"Na schön, dann bin ich wohl mal wieder überstimmt."


	10. 9 Kapitel

9\. Kapitel

Hermine umfasste sanft Snapes Gesicht und hielt seinen Kopf fest, während sie vorsichtig zur Seite rutschte. Harry schlüpfte aus seinem Umhang, faltete ihn ganz klein zusammen und schob ihn wie ein Kissen unter Snapes Wange.  
Hermine massierte währenddessen unauffällig ihre tauben Schenkel. Dann stand sie auf und sah sich suchend im Zimmer um. Ihr Blick blieb am Geschirrschrank hängen. Sie ging hinüber und kam mit einer Suppenschüssel und einem Satz Besteck zurück. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die Tasse mit der heißen Schokolade.  
"Wieso wird sie nicht kalt?"  
"Weiß ich auch nicht, das ist Elfenmagie. Aber jetzt hilf mir doch, wie krieg ich das Gehirn da unverletzt raus? Gibt's da keinen Zauber?"  
"Elfenmagie!", murmelte Hermine abwesend, "das mit Nagini, hat dir das auch ein Elf erzählt?"  
Harry hätte sie am liebsten geschüttelt. Das war doch jetzt vollkommen unwichtig!  
"Nein!", knurrte er unwirsch.  
Dann griff er wieder nach dem Schlangenkopf und hielt ihn ihr vor die Nase.  
"Also?"  
Einen Augenblick schien es, als wolle sie zurückweichen, aber dann beugte sie sich vor und betrachtete den Schädel genauer.  
"Sie kommt mir viel kleiner vor."  
"Naja, es fehlt ja auch ein bisschen was", Harry entfuhr ein hämisches Lachen. "Und außerdem ist sie ein Er!"  
Hermine sah ihn neugierig an, fragte aber nicht weiter. Das würde sie mit Sicherheit später noch zur Genüge tun.  
"Hm!", machte sie grübelnd, "aufrufen können wir's nicht. Das geht nur mit Dingen, die man genau kennt, und ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ein Schlangenhirn aussieht. Obwohl ..." Ihr Blick wanderte zu Snape. "Gehirne sehen eigentlich alle gleich aus, oder? Abgesehen von der Größe, mein ich."  
Snape blinzelte einmal und Hermine war jetzt ganz aufgeregt.  
"Wir brauchen ein Bild", rief sie und wandte sich zu dem riesigen Bücherregal um.  
"Hilf mir suchen, Harry. Ein Lexikon oder so was ähnliches."  
Aber noch ehe Harry auch nur einen der komplizierten Titel der ledergebundenen Werke entziffert hatte, stieß Hermine schon einen Triumphschrei aus.  
"Naturwissenschaftliche Enzyklopädie!"  
Schon hockte sie auf dem Boden und fing an, darin zu blättern. Sie kaute angespannt auf ihrer Unterlippe und Harrys Faust ballte sich um seinen Daumen, während er Snape einen fragenden Blick zuwarf. Aber dessen Kopf war starr auf den Kamin gerichtet. Er konnte sie beide nicht mehr sehen.  
Plötzlich bekam Harry schreckliche Angst. Was, wenn es nicht half, wenn diese grauenvolle Lähmung nicht verschwand? Wäre er wirklich imstande zu tun, was er versprochen hatte?  
Sein Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. So viele Jahre hatte er diesen Mann gehasst, doch jetzt war da ein völlig anderes Gefühl. Es war nicht nur Mitleid, nicht nur Sympathie. Er konnte es nicht benennen und doch war es so viel stärker, als alles, was er je für Sirius oder Remus empfunden hatte. Er wollte ihn nicht auch noch verlieren, um keinen Preis!  
"Harry, schau!"  
Hermine stand vor ihm und hielt ihm das aufgeschlagene Buch hin. Die unterschiedlichsten Gehirne waren da abgebildet, unter anderem das einer Boa.  
"Willst du's versuchen?", fragte sie leise.  
Er schluckte mühsam. Hermine kannte ihn gut genug, um genau zu erkennen, was in ihm vorging.  
"Ich mach's!", sagte sie laut. Dann reckte sie sich ganz nah an sein Ohr und flüsterte: "Gib jetzt nicht auf, Harry. Wir schaffen das und es wird gutgehen!"  
Er stand immer noch da wie betäubt, während Hermine schon wieder vor Snape auf dem Boden saß und ihm das Buch vor die Augen hielt.  
"Wenn ich mich ganz fest darauf konzentriere, müsste es eigentlich funktionieren oder?"  
Snape blinzelte einmal und gleich darauf zweimal schnell hintereinander.  
"Sie wissen's auch nicht! Naja, woher auch, so was hat wohl noch nie jemand versucht."  
Sie kaute wieder auf ihrer Lippe.  
"Aber es kann doch nichts passieren, oder? Ich mein, es kann doch nicht verloren gehen dabei?"  
Diesmal war Snapes Antwort eindeutig. Nein, Aufrufezauber waren nicht gefährlich, entweder sie gelangen oder eben nicht. Das war das einzige Risiko und das konnten sie getrost eingehen.  
Harry setzte sich neben sie, nahm ihr das Buch ab, stellte es auf seine Beine und legte Naginis Kopf davor, so dass Hermine beides gleichzeitig im Blick hatte.  
Sie zog ihren Zauberstab.

Was war nur mit ihm geschehen?  
Die Aussicht, das teuflische Biest auf diese zugegebenermaßen ziemlich ungewöhnliche Weise für all seine Gräueltaten zu bestrafen, hatte alles andere in den Hintergrund gedrängt.  
Zu schade, dass der Dunkle Lord tot war und nicht mehr miterleben konnte, was mit seiner geliebten Schlange geschah. Er wäre außer sich vor Zorn, hätte mit allen Mitteln versucht, diesen Frevel zu verhindern. Snape sah ihn förmlich vor sich, rasend vor Wut und doch nicht im Stande, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren.  
Was für ein berauschendes Gefühl das war!  
Plötzlich fühlte er sein Herz wieder, es schlug noch, obwohl er doch geglaubt hatte, es sei in tausend Stücke zerbrochen. Anscheinend hatte er sich getäuscht. Es pulsierte so heftig in seiner Brust, dass ihm mit einem Mal ganz warm wurde.  
Er würde den Dunklen Lord ein weiteres Mal betrügen. Um seinen eigenen Tod!  
Ganz sicher war er, dass der Plan des Jungen Erfolg haben würde.  
Sein Herz geriet plötzlich aus dem Takt. Harry! Wie er ihn angesehen hatte! So viel ehrliche Zuneigung war ihm seit seiner Kindheit nicht mehr zuteil geworden. Und auch das Mädchen. Es war mehr als nur Mitleid, das sie veranlasst hatte, bei ihm zu bleiben, ihm beizustehen. Er hatte es ganz deutlich in ihren Augen gesehen.  
Sie hatten ihn gern, obwohl er doch kein Mensch zum Gernhaben war. Alles Unrecht, das er den beiden zugefügt hatte, lag ihm tonnenschwer auf der Seele. Wenn er nur seine Stimme zurückgewann. Nichts war wichtiger, als sie wissen zu lassen, wie dankbar er ihnen war, auch und vor allem dem Jungen. Er hatte seinen Traum zerstört und ihn doch dadurch vor einer erschreckenden Zukunft im Jenseits bewahrt.  
Das Mädchen war wieder da, hielt eben das Buch in der Hand, von dem er gehofft hatte, sie würde es finden. Sein Mund wollte lächeln, doch seine Lippen verweigerten ihm selbst diese kleine Bewegung. Bücher waren Hermine Grangers Leben, nichts gab es, das sie mehr faszinierte, als all das Wissen, das sie förmlich in sich aufsog. Darin ähnelten sie sich. Doch das war auch die einzige Gemeinsamkeit. Glücklicherweise!  
"Wenn ich mich ganz fest darauf konzentriere, müsste es eigentlich funktionieren, oder?"  
Wie unsicher ihre Stimme klang. Was sollte er antworten? Er wusste es nicht. Dutzende Male hatte er sich die unterschiedlichsten Organe in der Winkelgasse besorgt, ohne je zu hinterfragen, wie sie dorthin gelangt waren. Es waren Zaubertrankzutaten, das war alles, was ihn interessierte. Für die Beschaffung waren andere zuständig.  
Wenn seine Unwissenheit sie enttäuschte, verbarg sie es gut. Ihre nächste Frage jedoch, war leicht zu beantworten und dann war es soweit.  
Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Kopf, der in Harrys Schoß lag, während ihre Augen die Zeichnung des Gehirns fokussierten. Sie ließ sich Zeit, schien jeden anderen Gedanken zu verbannen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er, wie Harry die rechte Hand um den Daumen ballte. Zu gern hätte er das gleiche getan.  
Und dann sagte sie laut und deutlich den Spruch.  
Kaum hatte sie die Worte ausgesprochen, weiteten sich ihre Augen, und sie blickte halb entsetzt, halb erleichtert auf das blutige Gebilde, das vor ihr in der Luft schwebte. Harry griff nach dem Teller, hielt ihn darunter und mit einem ekelhaft glitschigen Geräusch landete Naginis Gehirn auf dem weißen Porzellan.  
Alle drei starrten sie es an, doch er war wohl der einzige von ihnen, der sich nichts sehnlicher wünschte, als den Mund öffnen zu können und das kaum walnussgroße Stück Fleisch, das Naginis ganzes Wesen ausgemacht hatte, mit der Kraft seiner Zähne in Stücke zu reißen, darauf herumzukauen und das Blut durch seine Kehle rinnen zu lassen.  
Doch seine Kiefer waren ebenso unbeweglich wie der Rest seines Körpers. Für einen Moment drohte die Verzweiflung ihn zu übermannen, doch dann packte Harry Gabel und Messer und zerfetzte die weiche Masse in winzige Stückchen, sodass das Ganze aussah wie ein blutiger Brei. Wie ein Berserker wütete er. Alles, was sich in den letzten Stunden in ihm aufgestaut hatte, bekam Naginis Gehirn zu spüren.  
Erst als das Mädchen ihm sanft ihre Hand auf den Arm legte, hielt er inne. Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn und der wilde Hass wich nur langsam aus den grünen Augen. Ein zittriger Schnaufer entfuhr ihm, ließ seine Anspannung deutlich erkennen.  
"Alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.  
Der Junge schluckte noch ein paarmal, bevor er seinen Blick endlich von dem Teller löste und erst sie und dann ihn selbst ansah.  
"Das hat unheimlich gut getan", murmelte er und ein böses Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht.  
"Und jetzt du!"  
Er blickte ihn an, erkannte wohl überdeutlich das Feuer, das in ihm brannte.  
"Du hast sie besiegt, alle beide, und jetzt gibst du ihnen den Rest."  
Ja, der Junge wusste genau, was in ihm vorging. Er griff nach dem Löffel, aber da sprang das Mädchen auf.  
"Warte, Harry! Professor, wir müssen Sie ein wenig aufrichten, damit es Ihnen leichter fällt zu schlucken, aber ich hab nichts mehr von den Schmerztropfen."  
Er blinzelte ungeduldig, was scherte es ihn, ob es weh tat.  
Aber als sie ihn mit vereinten Kräften an den Achseln ergriffen und in die Höhe zogen, bis er halbwegs aufrecht in den Kissen lehnte, war ihm speiübel vor Schmerz. Keinen Bissen würde er hinunterbringen, ohne sich zu übergeben.  
Harry setzte sich neben ihn, strich ihm das Haar aus der Stirn.  
"Tausendfach soll er in der Hölle büßen für jeden einzelnen Schmerz."  
Der Hass in Harrys Stimme vertrieb die Übelkeit schneller, als es die beste Medizin vermocht hätte, und die Hand, die ihn ebenso zärtlich streichelte, wie die des Mädchens zuvor.  
Womit hatte er nur verdient, was diese beiden jungen Menschen ihm schenkten?  
Seine Lider wurden plötzlich so schwer, gehorchten ihm nicht mehr. Er konnte die Augen nicht mehr öffnen und hätte doch so gern noch einmal in Harrys geblickt. Sich vergewissert, dass es kein Irrtum gewesen war, was er in ihnen zu sehen glaubte. Aber er schaffte es nicht.  
Alles, jedes Fünkchen Kraft, hatte dieser Teufel ihm geraubt. Völlig unmöglich schien es ihm jetzt, ihn doch noch zu besiegen. Ein Traum war es gewesen. Ein Traum, der sich ebenso in Luft auflösen würde, wie der vom ewigen Glück an Lilys Seite. Was war er doch für ein Narr!  
Etwas stieß gegen seine Lippen. Hart, kalt und metallisch. Der Löffel!  
Langsam und vorsichtig schob er sich in seinen Mund, verharrte auf seiner Zunge, die dort wie ein bleierner Klumpen bewegungslos lag. Der Löffel hob sich und der blutige Brei ergoss sich in seinen Rachen.  
Er würde ersticken!  
Doch plötzlich waren die Hände des Mädchens da, massierten seinen Hals und das Unmögliche geschah: Es gelang ihm zu schlucken.  
Und mit aller Macht kehrte die Hoffnung zurück. Etwas veränderte sich, unmerklich fast, aber trotzdem war er sich dessen gewiss.  
Wieder der Löffel. Diesmal konnte er ihn deutlicher fühlen, trotz des unangenehmen Kribbelns, das seinen Mund ausfüllte, als krabbelten Hunderte Ameisen darin herum.  
Ein ums andere Mal wiederholten die beiden die Prozedur, schweigend, hochkonzentriert und mit jedem Mal breitete sich das eigenartige Gefühl weiter aus, kroch durch seinen Schlund hinab in den Magen, gelangte ins Blut und verteilte sich im gesamten Körper. Nicht unangenehm, nicht schmerzhaft, nur wie ein sanftes Kitzeln unter der Haut und doch vertrieb es die Taubheit aus seinen Gliedern, ersetzte sie durch bleierne Müdigkeit.  
Rasend schnell ergriff sie von ihm Besitz und zog ihn unaufhaltsam mit sich ins traumlose Dunkel.


	11. 10 Kapitel

10\. Kapitel

Panik ergriff Harry für einen entsetzlichen Augenblick, als Snapes schlaffer Körper wie in Zeitlupe gegen ihn sackte. Auch Hermine wurde kreidebleich. Aber dann leuchteten ihre Augen urplötzlich auf und ein Strahlen überzog ihr Gesicht.  
"Er schläft! Oh mein Gott, Harry, er schläft. Sieh doch nur!"  
Sie zog die Decke ein wenig zurück und jetzt erkannte auch Harry das regelmäßige sich Heben und Senken des Brustkorbs. Tiefe, ruhige Atemzüge waren es, ganz anders als zuvor. Und auch Snapes Gesicht, das unter dem wirren schwarzen Haar verborgen war und erst zum Vorschein kam, als Harry es ungemein vorsichtig zur Seite strich, um den Mann keinesfalls zu wecken, wirkte vollkommen friedlich und entspannt.  
Eine Welle puren Glücks durchströmte Harry. Er lebte, und zumindest schien er keine Schmerzen mehr zu haben. Alles andere würde sich zeigen, wenn er erwachte. Und so lange würde er an seiner Seite ausharren, selbst wenn Stunden verstreichen sollten. Nichts hatte er nach all den Strapazen mehr verdient als einen wohltuenden, erholsamen Schlaf!  
"Ich glaub, er hat seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr richtig geschlafen", murmelte Harry. "Die letzten Monate müssen die Hölle für ihn gewesen sein."  
Er rückte vorsichtig ein wenig zur Seite, sodass Snapes Kopf bequem an seiner Brust ruhte, und legte dann behutsam seinen Arm um ihn.  
Hermine setzte sich wieder auf den Teppich und sah nachdenklich zu ihm auf.  
"Das was du fühlst, Harry, es geht tief, nicht wahr?"  
Er musste schlucken und sie nickte.  
"Weißt du, wenn er aufwacht ... Vielleicht wird er sich schämen dafür, dass wir ihm so nah gekommen sind. Vielleicht wird er ...", jetzt schluckte auch sie, "uns noch mehr hassen als vorher."  
Sie schniefte, hielt augenscheinlich nur mühsam die Tränen zurück, während sie sanft über Snapes Hand streichelte, die unter der Decke hervorlugte. Dann sah sie Harry fast trotzig an.  
"Aber weißt du was, es ist mir egal. Er soll fühlen, dass ich ihn gern hab, sehr sogar."  
Dann senkte sie den Kopf und schmiegte ihr Gesicht in Snapes Handfläche.  
Harry blickte auf ihren Wuschelkopf hinab und versuchte zu verdauen, was sie eben gesagt hatte. Wenn sie nun recht hatte? Würde er sich wieder verschließen, sich selbst verachten für die vermeintliche Schwäche, die er gezeigt hatte. Nach allem, was er in den letzten Stunden über Snape erfahren hatte, erschien es ihm mit einem Mal mehr als wahrscheinlich.  
Unwillkürlich drückte er den Mann bei diesem ernüchternden Gedanken noch ein wenig fester an sich. Hermine hatte ganz recht. Zumindest im Schlaf sollte er fühlen, dass er nicht alleine war, ganz gleich was danach geschehen würde. Und mit einem lautlosen Seufzer schloss auch Harry die Augen.

So warm, so geborgen! Wann hatte er sich je so behütet gefühlt, so beschützt?  
Sein Körper schien langsam zu erwachen, aber sein Geist weigerte sich, das Gleiche zu tun. Er wollte nicht! Wollte dieses wunderbare Gefühl nicht verlieren, wollte es festhalten, so lange es ging.  
War er gestorben? War das vielleicht der Himmel?  
Er konnte sich nicht entsinnen, jemals etwas Vergleichbares empfunden zu haben. War das Glück?  
Aber was war die Ursache?  
Nur widerwillig regte sein Verstand sich, als wolle er verhindern, dass ihm die Zusammenhänge klar wurden. Und er gab nach, ließ sich wieder fallen, driftete zurück in die Welt zwischen Wachen und Träumen.  
Bilder in den herrlichsten Farben zogen an ihm vorbei. Ein strahlend blauer Himmel, satte grüne Wiesen. Schmetterlinge, wunderschön gezeichnet, flogen von Blüte zu Blüte und da hinten, fröhlich lachend und Hand in Hand zwei Kinder. Ein Junge und ein Mädchen. Er flüsterte ihr etwas ins Ohr und sie lachte laut auf und zog ihn weiter auf einen Hügel zu.  
Plötzlich schob sich eine Wolke vor die Sonne und das Bild verdunkelte sich. Nur der Hügel strahlte im Glanz eines Regenbogens und die Kinder rannten noch schneller. Das Mädchen erreichte ihn zuerst, ließ die Hand des Jungen los, und streckte beide Arme nach oben, als wolle sie die Farben berühren, und auf einmal erhob sie sich in die Luft wie einer der Schmetterlinge und flog davon.  
Immer kleiner und kleiner wurde sie und auch der Junge schien zu schrumpfen. Er starrte ihr nach, bis sie nicht mehr zu erkennen war, und blickte dann verzweifelt auf seine leere Hand. Mutterseelenallein stand er da und rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.  
Heftiger Wind kam auf, Regen prasselte auf ihn nieder und dann begann es zu schneien. Dicht und schwer fielen die Flocken, nahmen die Welt in Besitz, deckten sie zu mit ihrer trügerischen Schönheit und der Junge ließ sich fallen und verschwand in den eisigen Massen.  
Wieder wandelte sich das Bild. Es taute, die Farben kamen zurück und die Kinder. Aber sie schienen älter zu sein. Oder waren es andere?  
Ja, jetzt erkannte er deutlich den Unterschied. Das Mädchen hatte wuscheliges braunes Haar und der schlaksige Junge trug eine Brille. Aber auch sie rannten zielstrebig dem Hügel entgegen, der immer noch von einer hohen Schneeschicht bedeckt war. Sie fingen an zu graben, ein schier aussichtsloses Unterfangen!  
Plötzlich hielt das Mädchen inne und rief dem Jungen etwas zu. Mit bloßen Händen schaufelten sie den Schnee beiseite, doch es war nicht der Junge, der zum Vorschein kam, sondern eine hagere schwarze Gestalt, das bleiche hässliche Gesicht ebenso weiß wie der Schnee, erstarrt vor Kälte und vollkommen leblos. Ein menschlicher Eisblock, anders konnte man es nicht nennen. Da kam jede Hilfe zu spät.  
Doch die beiden schienen anderer Meinung zu sein. Der Junge kniete sich nieder, zog die steife Gestalt an sich und hielt sie ganz fest. Auch das Mädchen kauerte sich in den Schnee, ergriff die klamme Hand und presste ihre warme Wange dagegen. Mit aller Macht kämpften sie um ein Leben, das doch schon vor langer, langer Zeit erloschen war. Weshalb nur waren sie so blind?  
Doch zu seinem grenzenlosen Erstaunen begann der schwarze Mann mit einem Mal ganz erbärmlich zu zittern. Natürlich, ihm musste entsetzlich kalt sein, doch jetzt taute das Eis, das ihn so viele Jahre gefangen gehalten hatte. Das Wasser lief in Strömen an ihm hinab, durchnässte die jungen Leute, aber trotzdem strahlten alle beide übers ganze Gesicht.  
Der sonderbare Kerl musste ihnen ganz schön viel bedeuten, auch wenn er beim besten Willen nicht verstehen konnte, weshalb. Er bewegte sich nicht, sah sie nicht an, schlotterte nur wie eine leblose Puppe vor sich hin. Doch mit der Zeit verebbte auch diese Bewegung.  
Das Eis war geschmolzen, aber seltsamerweise wirkte der Mann nun noch kälter und unnahbarer als zuvor. Stocksteif hing er in den Armen des Jungen, nichts als Abwehr sprach aus seiner Haltung, und dann befreite er seine Hand aus dem Griff des Mädchens und stieß den Arm des Jungen von sich.  
Plötzlich fühlte er kalte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dieser undankbare Kerl! Sah er denn nicht, wie sehr er die beiden mit seiner Reaktion verletzte? Dem Mädchen liefen die Tränen über die Wangen und auch der Junge kämpfte eindeutig um seine Fassung, aber dann verschloss sich sein Gesicht, er streckte dem Mädchen die Hand entgegen und dann wandten die beiden sich um und gingen langsam und mit hängenden Schultern fort. Immer weiter, bis sie schließlich nicht mehr zu sehen waren.  
Da erst kam Leben in das ausdruckslose, abweisende Gesicht des Mannes. Es verzerrte sich vor Schmerz. Erneut begann sein Leib zu beben und wieder lief ihm Wasser übers Gesicht, doch diesmal war es nicht kalt. Es waren heiße, lautlose Tränen.  
Sein Zorn verschwand und ein anderes mulmiges Gefühl breitete sich in ihm aus. Etwas an dem weinenden Mann war ihm ungemein vertraut. Die eisige Kälte kroch nun ihm selbst durch die Adern. Er musste hier weg, musste rennen, so schnell wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Doch seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht, trugen ihn näher und näher an die schluchzende zusammengekrümmte Gestalt.  
Eine Hand erschien in seinem Blickfeld. Lange, schmale Finger näherten sich zögernd dem Kopf des Mannes.  
Nein! Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, diesen Menschen zu berühren. Etwas Schreckliches würde geschehen! Er fühlte Panik in sich aufsteigen. Er musste aufwachen - sofort!  
Doch da hatte seine Hand ihr Ziel bereits erreicht. Sie strich das wirre schwarze Haar beiseite und er sah in sein eigenes Gesicht! Sah die bodenlose, abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung in den schwarzen Augen und fühlte entsetzt, wie sie auf ihn übersprang.  
Er konnte sich nicht wehren, musste zulassen, dass ihrer beider Leiber verschmolzen, eins wurden und dann lag er dort im nassen Gras und hasste sich selbst für den elenden Stolz, der ihn veranlasst hatte, die einzigen Menschen, die sich um ihn sorgten, von sich zu stoßen. Alles hätte er in diesem Moment dafür gegeben, die Zeit zurückdrehen zu können. Ein ersticktes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm und plötzlich kam die Wärme mit aller Macht zurück.  
Er fühlte Harrys Arm, der ihn fest an seine Brust drückte, hörte den kräftigen Herzschlag des Jungen, spürte ganz deutlich die warme, weiche Wange, die sich in seine Handfläche schmiegte.  
Sie waren noch da!  
Etwas strömte durch seine Adern und diesmal war er sicher, auch wenn das Gefühl ihm vollkommen fremd war: Es war Glück, pures, reines, wunderbares Glück!


	12. 11 Kapitel

11\. Kapitel

"Danke!", flüsterte er und war völlig machtlos gegen die Tränen, die ihm plötzlich in die Augen schossen.  
"Merlin sei Dank!", hörte er Harry voller Inbrunst sagen und die Erleichterung in seiner Stimme raubte ihm vollends die Fassung. Ein Zittern durchlief seinen Körper. Das Mädchen hob den Kopf, ergriff seine Hand mit ihren beiden, und er bewegte die Finger und hielt sie fest.  
Sie stieß einen Laut aus, so voller Freude, halb Schluchzen, halb Lachen, und er öffnete die Augen und blickte in ihr strahlendes Gesicht.  
Sacht schob er Harrys Arm beiseite und setzte sich auf.  
Schwindel überfiel ihn für einen kurzen Augenblick, alles schien sich um ihn zu drehen. Er fühlte einen sanften Druck an der Schulter, eine Hand, die ihn stützte. Harrys Hand!  
Endlich klärte sich sein Blick und er sah den Jungen an.  
"Nein, Harry, nicht Merlin, euch beiden sei Dank!"  
Hermine, die immer noch am Boden kauerte, blickte zu ihm auf.  
"Wenn mir jemand vor ein paar Tagen erzählt hätte, dass ich einmal überglücklich sein würde, wenn ich Ihre Stimme hör, hätt ich ihn mit Sicherheit für verrückt erklärt."  
Sie lachte halbherzig auf und presste ihr Gesicht wieder an seine Hand, und plötzlich begannen ihre Schultern zu beben.  
"Nicht!", flüsterte er und fühlte erneut ein Brennen in seinen eigenen Augen.  
"Vor Freude zu weinen, hat noch niemandem geschadet", sagte Harry leise, "und ich glaub, ich war noch niemals im Leben so froh."  
Harry wandte den Blick nicht ab, ließ ihn ganz deutlich sehen, was er fühlte und seine Kehle wurde eng. Es war nicht richtig!  
"Tut das nicht!", presste er gegen seinen Willen hervor, "fangt nicht an, mich zu ..."  
Er brach ab, konnte nicht aussprechen, was ihm auf der Zunge lag. Zu unvorstellbar war es, dieses Wort in Bezug auf seine eigene Person auch nur zu denken. Er lehnte sich zurück und schloss erneut die Augen.  
Wieder lachte das Mädchen erstickt.  
"Ich glaub, diese Warnung kommt zu spät, Professor Snape. Jetzt lässt es sich nicht mehr ändern."  
Er musste schlucken, viel zu laut und Harry lächelte. Er konnte es an seiner Stimme hören.  
"Hermine hat vollkommen recht. Auch wenn du wieder zu dem unnahbaren Tyrannen wirst, werden wir beide trotzdem nicht aufhören, dich zu mögen."  
Er zwang sich, die Augen zu öffnen, obwohl er genau wusste, wieviel sein Blick ihnen verriet. Sie hatten ihm in seinen schlimmsten Stunden beigestanden, ihn schwach und hilflos erlebt, was konnte es da noch ausmachen, wenn sie erkannten, wieviel ihm ihre Worte bedeuteten.  
Die Wärme in seinem Innern setzte sich hartnäckig fest, als er das Strahlen ihrer Augen sah. Sie waren mindestens ebenso glücklich wie er. Und dieses eine Mal schob er seinen Verstand beiseite. Er drückte Hermines Hand fester und streckte seine zweite Harry entgegen. Der ergriff sie so vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, sie könne zerbrechen.  
"Geht's dir wirklich wieder gut?"  
Besorgt blickten die grünen Augen ihn an.  
Er horchte in sich hinein. Ging es ihm gut? Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl, sich ganz auf sich selbst zu konzentrieren. Wie lange schon hatte er genau das vermieden, hatte alles beiseite geschoben, was ihn selbst betraf. Beinahe schien es, als ergründe er Leib und Seele eines Fremden.  
Keine Schmerzen, nur ein leichtes Ziehen an Schulter und Hals. Das Kratzen in seiner Kehle war fast schlimmer, wie ausgedörrt fühlte er sich, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken.  
"Ich hab Durst!"  
Harry lachte erleichtert und griff nach Teklas Tasse. "Na, wenn's weiter nichts ist. Ein bisschen was ist noch drin."  
Die Schokolade, Tekla, der Junge, so viele Fragen schossen ihm plötzlich durch den Kopf. Er nahm einen tiefen Schluck und fühlte wie schon so viele Male zuvor die wundervolle Wirkung des Elfentrankes, aber das köstlichste daran war der Geschmack.  
"Mmh!", machte er genießerisch. Er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. So jung und übermütig fühlte er sich in diesem Moment, befreit von jeglicher Last. Die drückende, lähmende Schuld, die seit Lilys Tod auf ihm lastete, schien ebenso verschwunden zu sein wie die Lähmung seines Körpers.  
Harry blickte ihn eine Sekunde sprachlos an und er spürte, wie etwas zurückkehrte, etwas Vergessenes, längst verloren Geglaubtes. Scheu und unsicher stahl es sich auf sein Gesicht und er lächelte den Jungen an.  
Nicht spöttisch und grausam, wie es ihm im Laufe der Jahre zur Gewohnheit geworden war, sondern dankbar und voll ehrlicher Zuneigung.  
Hermine stockte der Atem. Wie verletzlich er plötzlich aussah, als habe er schreckliche Angst vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen. Er wollte nicht zulassen, dass ihm jemand zu nahe kam, und doch hatte es Harry irgendwie geschafft.  
Wie sie sich ansahen!  
So lange kannte sie Harry schon, aber dieser Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war ihr vollkommen fremd. Glücklich und traurig zugleich, war das möglich? Obwohl er Snapes Lächeln erwiderte, wirkte er doch gleichzeitig irgendwie verstört, ja beinahe verzweifelt, als nage tief in seinem Innern etwas an ihm, das ihn quälte, das nicht zulassen wollte, dass die Freude gewann.  
Natürlich bemerkte Snape es auch. Sein Lächeln erlosch und Hermine verspürte einen schmerzhaften Stich in der Brust. Ob sie es je wiedersehen würde?  
Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Harry so ernst an, als wisse er genau, was in ihm vorging. Vielleicht war es so, irgendetwas verband die beiden. Es musste an den Erinnerungen liegen, die er Harry überlassen hatte. Und tatsächlich bestätigten seine Worte ihren Verdacht.  
"Lass die Vergangenheit ruhen, Harry. Es war nicht recht von mir, dich damit zu belasten."  
Er blickte zu Lilys Porträt hinauf.  
"James hat sie glücklicher gemacht, als ich es je vermocht hätte. Du darfst nicht schlecht von ihm denken, nur weil er ..."  
Er brach ab und Wut flammte in Harrys Augen auf.  
"Nur weil er dein Leben zerstört hat, meinst du?"  
Snapes Miene verschloss sich, wurde so undurchschaubar, wie sie ihn seit Jahren kannten.  
"Das hat er nicht. Was damals geschah, hab ich ganz allein zu verantworten. All das Dunkle, Selbstzerstörerische war immer schon in mir und wird es immer bleiben. Deshalb ist es besser, ihr geht und vergesst die letzten Stunden."  
Er zog seine Hände zurück und verschränkte sie vor der Brust.  
"Nein, bitte nicht!"  
Hermine konnte die Worte nicht zurückhalten. So kalt und leer fühlte sie sich plötzlich, dass sie erschauderte. Auch Harrys Zorn war verraucht. Jetzt war es nur noch Verzweiflung, die aus seinen Augen sprach.  
"Willst du das wirklich?", fragte er heiser und Hermine konnte deutlich sehen, wie Snape mit sich selbst rang. Seine Kiefer waren schmerzhaft fest zusammengepresst, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Erst als ihre Lungen zu protestieren begannen, bemerkte Hermine, dass sie vor lauter Anspannung vergessen hatte zu atmen. Keuchend holte sie Luft und im selben Moment war Snapes Entscheidung gefallen.  
"Ich bin ein schrecklicher Mensch", flüsterte er und fuhr sich mit einer resignierten Geste übers Gesicht.  
"Ja!", stieß Harry so inbrünstig hervor, dass Hermine trotz allem lachen musste.  
"Aber vielleicht", sagte sie und ihre Stimme zitterte noch immer ein wenig, "könnten wir's trotzdem versuchen."  
Die beiden Männer sahen sie fragend an. Sie errötete leicht, sprach aber unbeirrt weiter.  
"Freunde sein, mein ich."  
Hermine streckte Snape die Hand entgegen und er starrte sie endlos lange Zeit einfach nur an. Gerade als sie sich anschickte, ihre Finger enttäuscht zurückzuziehen, hielt er sie fest, drückte sie sanft und lächelte sie zögernd an.  
Und erneut drohte ihr Herz zu versagen. Da war es wieder und diesmal galt es ihr. Sie wusste mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit: Diesen Augenblick würde sie niemals in ihrem Leben vergessen.  
"Du weißt nicht, worauf du dich einlässt, Hermine Granger."  
Wie sanft sein dunkler Bariton klingen konnte. Hermine lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, aber diesmal war es ganz und gar nicht unangenehm.  
"Vielleicht nicht", gab sie hastig zurück, um ihre Verlegenheit zu überspielen, "aber ich würd's gern erfahren. Und vor allem möchte ich zu gern wissen, wie du uns gefunden hast."  
Sie wandte den Blick von Snape ab und sah Harry an.  
"Darauf bin ich allerdings auch gespannt", murmelte Snape und hob seine Hand, sodass Hermine, deren Finger er immer noch umschloss, gezwungen war aufzustehen.  
"Aber zuerst möchte ich meine Beine testen."  
Er erhob sich und schwankte kurz. Hermine ergriff seinen Arm und er stützte sich tatsächlich einen kurzen Moment auf ihre Schulter. Auch Harry sprang auf, aber Snape winkte ab. Dann ließ er Hermine los und machte ein paar unsichere Schritte in Richtung Kamin. Erleichtert umklammerte er den Sims und ließ die Stirn dagegen sinken.  
"Verdammt, ist mir schwindelig", murmelte er leise.  
Hermine trat neben ihn.  
"Kommen Sie, Professor, ich bring Sie zum Sofa zurück."  
"Du", keuchte er mühsam, "es heißt du und Severus, wenn es dir wirklich ernst mit deinem Angebot war."  
Empört packte sie fester zu und sah ihn grimmig an.  
"Das war es in der Tat. Und ich hab die lästige Angewohnheit, mich um meine Freunde zu kümmern. Deshalb legst du dich jetzt wieder hin, Severus." Ganz leicht kam ihr der Name über die Lippen.  
Sie schlang ihm den Arm um die Taille und er wehrte sich nicht, als sie ihn behutsam zum Sofa zurückführte. Mit einem Stoßseufzer sank er in die weichen Kissen. Kalter Schweiß stand auf seiner Stirn. Hermine griff nach ihrer Handtasche.  
"Accio Hypericum!", murmelte sie leise und hielt ihm die Phiole an die Lippen. Er schluckte gehorsam und schon nach kurzer Zeit kehrte etwas Farbe in seine Wangen zurück.  
"Danke!"  
Hermine machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung.  
"Was zu essen wär sinnvoller, du bist dürr wie ein Skelett. Gibt's hier irgendwo was Essbares? Vielleicht in der Küche?"  
Es sah tatsächlich aus, als erröte er, aber vielleicht war es nur unterdrückter Zorn, weil sie es wagte, so mit ihm zu sprechen. Aber seltsamerweise war ihre Scheu vor diesem Mann, den sie doch jahrelang gefürchtet hatte, vollkommen verschwunden. Er war nur ein Mensch, nicht mehr und nicht weniger, und sie wollte ihm wirklich eine Freundin sein. Und genauso würde sie sich ihm gegenüber auch verhalten. Sie dachte gar nicht daran, ihn mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, jetzt, wo er auf so wundersame Weise genesen war.  
"Schlangenhirn ist wahrscheinlich nicht grade das beste auf leeren Magen. Wie lange hast du schon nichts mehr gegessen?"  
Er wich ihrem intensiven Blick aus und seine Wangen verfärbten sich noch stärker. Es war tatsächlich Verlegenheit.  
"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte er so leise, dass sie ihn kaum verstand, "und das gilt für beide Fragen."  
Sie musste kurz überlegen, wie die andere gelautet hatte und riss dann ungläubig die Augen auf.  
"Du weißt nicht, ob du was zu Essen im Haus hast?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und sah dann Harry an. Der nickte leicht.  
"Du warst immer nur hier, stimmt's? In diesem Raum."  
Severus presste die Lippen zusammen, blickte zu Lilys Porträt hoch und nickte dann zögernd.


	13. 12 Kapitel

12\. Kapitel

"Dieser Kamin ist anders als die vom Flohnetzwerk. Es ist eine Art Geheimgang von den Schulleiterräumen in Hogwarts hierher", erklärte Harry Hermine.  
Die wurde blass und starrte entsetzt in die Flammen.  
"Aber das ist schrecklich leichtsinnig. Die Auroren werden alles durchsuchen."  
Sie sprang auf und packte Severus' Hand.  
"Du musst hier weg!"  
Harry wollte etwas sagen, aber Severus kam ihm zuvor.  
"Warum?", fragte er ruhig.  
Hermine sah ihn an, als zweifle sie an seinem Verstand.  
"Sie werden dich nach Askaban bringen, zumindest solang, bis deine Unschuld erwiesen ist, und das kann Monate dauern. Ihr kennt doch das Ministerium. Und die Auroren hassen dich."  
Immer lauter wurde ihre Stimme, fast panisch. Rote Flecken erschienen auf ihren Wangen und ihre Augen blitzten.  
"Harry, sag doch auch mal was!", fuhr sie ihn an, aber er grinste nur.  
"Du siehst aus wie 'ne Löwin, die ihr Junges verteidigt."  
Sie funkelte ihn wütend an.  
"Das ist nicht der richtige Moment für Scherze, Harry. Sie können jeden Augenblick hier sein."  
"Blödsinn, Hermine, da kommt keiner durch."  
"Ach, und wieso bist du dann hier?"  
Sie war mittlerweile so in Rage, dass sie tatsächlich bedrohlich wirkte. Ihre sonst so sanften braunen Augen schienen Funken zu sprühen und Severus' Herz schlug plötzlich bis zum Hals. Sie hatte Angst um ihn!  
Er sollte sie beruhigen, ihr erklären, dass wirklich keine Gefahr bestand, aber er brachte kein Wort über die Lippen, sah sie nur an. Harrys Vergleich war durchaus zutreffend, nur dass Löwinnen im allgemeinen keine Mähne hatten. Seine Mundwinkel zuckten anscheinend ein wenig, denn jetzt richtete sich ihr Zorn gegen ihn.  
"Du findest es also lustig, dass ich mir Sorgen um dich mache?"  
"Nein, Hermine, natürlich nicht!"  
Tiefe Betroffenheit lag jetzt in seinem Blick und ihre Wut verflog.  
Was war nur in sie gefahren?  
Die Vorstellung, man könne ihn gefangennehmen und auf diese grauenvolle Insel bringen, hatte sie so sehr entsetzt, dass sie ihre gewohnte Selbstbeherrschung vollkommen verloren hatte. Sie schluckte schwer und fühlte überdeutlich, wie ihr die Hitze in die Wangen stieg. Sie hatte sich absolut albern benommen.  
"Ich hab wohl ein wenig überreagiert."  
"Kann man so sagen!" Harry klang immer noch ziemlich belustigt. Hermine warf ihm einen misstrauischen Blick zu und sah dann Severus an. Dessen Lächeln wirkte fast ein wenig schuldbewusst. Und schlagartig begriff sie und wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken.  
"Es besteht überhaupt keine Gefahr oder? Niemand wird dich hier finden können. Ich hab mich wohl ganz schön lächerlich gemacht."  
Sie wollte sich abwenden, aber Severus griff nach ihren Händen und hielt sie fest.  
"Du hattest Angst um mich, und das war das Schönste, was mir seit langem widerfahren ist. Danke, Hermine!"  
Eigentlich sollte sie wütend sein, aber alles, was sie empfand, war eine wundervolle Wärme, als sein Blick sie festhielt. Etwas geschah mit ihr, etwas Verbotenes, völlig Ungehöriges. Sie versank in den endlosen dunklen Tiefen, war sich seiner Hände, die sanft ihre Finger umfingen, nur allzu bewusst, wünschte mit einem Mal, er würde sie nie wieder loslassen.  
Aber plötzlich tat er genau das, so hastig, als hätte er sich verbrannt, und wandte sich abrupt zu Harry um.  
"Wie bist du an dem Jungen vorbeigekommen?"  
Hermines Herzschlag beruhigte sich nur langsam. Wie in Zeitlupe nahm ihr Verstand die Arbeit wieder auf, lenkte sie ab. Ein Junge? Wovon redete er?  
"Ich hab ihm die Wahrheit erzählt und er wollte ebensowenig, dass du stirbst, wie ich. Er hat sich für seine Zukunft etwas gewünscht, weißt du?"  
Severus Blick wanderte wieder zu Lilys Porträt und er seufzte leise. Hermines Brust wurde eng. Ein völlig fremdes, unbekanntes Gefühl machte sich in ihr breit. Was hatte Lily nur, dass er sie so sehr liebte?  
"Es kann immer noch geschehen", sagte Harry eindringlich.  
Aber Severus lächelte wehmütig und schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Das glaube ich kaum, Harry. Glück ist etwas, das mir wohl für immer versagt bleiben wird."  
Harrys Erstaunen entlockte ihm ein Lächeln.  
"Er ist ein Teil von mir, wie sollte ich nicht wissen, was er fühlt?"  
Sein Blick verschleierte sich, wurde undurchschaubar als er fortfuhr: "Und ich weiß sehr gut, dass er Angst davor hat, zu dem Menschen zu werden, der ich heute bin."  
"Du hast ein Abbild deiner Selbst erschaffen, das diesen Zugang bewacht?"  
Hermines Verstand war wieder hellwach. Was für ein faszinierender Gedanke!  
Severus' Gesichtszüge entspannten sich, wurden beinahe weich, als er sie schmunzelnd ansah.  
"Hast du noch nie etwas darüber gelesen, Hermine Granger?"  
Neckte er sie etwa? Vor Erleichterung wurde ihr ganz flau im Magen. Sie hatte tatsächlich befürchtet, er hätte ihre Gefühle bemerkt. Das hätte mit Sicherheit das Ende einer Freundschaft bedeutet, die doch eben erst begann. Und das wollte sie mit allen Mitteln verhindern.  
Freundschaft, nichts anderes, würde sie je für ihn empfinden und das war auch alles, was er anzunehmen bereit war. Und das war gut so. Gefühle brachten alles durcheinander und schließlich war sie ein Verstandesmensch, ebenso wie er. Auf dieser Ebene würden sie sich prächtig verstehen.  
"Nun, Professor, es scheint, als könntest du mir noch eine Menge beibringen. Erteilst du mir Nachhilfe?"  
Natürlich war das nur so dahingesagt, aber noch während sie die Worte aussprach, wurde ihr bewusst, dass dies vielleicht eine Möglichkeit war, ihn vor der Isolation zu bewahren, die ihn zwangsläufig in den nächsten Monaten erwarten würde. Nach Hogwarts konnte er unmöglich zurückkehren. Dieses Haus hier war Zuflucht und Versteck zugleich und niemand durfte erfahren, wo es sich befand. Auch sie und Harry nicht!  
"Oder hast du in der nächsten Zeit etwas Besseres vor?", fügte sie hinzu und sah ihn fragend an.  
Severus blickte von ihr zu Harry.  
"Meint sie das ernst?"  
Hermine schnaubte empört.  
"Es ist unhöflich, in der dritten Person über Leute zu sprechen, die anwesend sind. Vielleicht könnte ich dir im Gegenzug ja beibringen, wie man sich Freunden gegenüber verhält?"  
Harry zwinkerte ihr zu.  
"Und die erste Lektion lautet wohl: Wenn ein Freund dich um einen Gefallen bittet, weise ihn nicht ab, hab ich recht, Hermine?"  
Sie grinste spitzbübisch und Harry warf Severus einen mitleidigen Blick zu.  
"Ich fürchte fast, sie meint es mehr als ernst. Wie ich Hermine kenne, wird sie erst zufrieden sein, wenn sie alles Wissen aus dir herausgequetscht hat, wie den Saft aus einer Zitrone."  
"Apropos Wissen", unterbrach ihn Hermine, "wie kamst du eigentlich auf die Idee mit Naginis Gehirn?"  
"Ähm!", machte Harry, völlig überrumpelt von diesem Themenwechsel.  
"Ähm, was?"  
Plötzlich sah Hermine Severus an.  
"Wusstest du es?"  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, schien ein wenig Mühe zu haben, sich auf ihre Frage zu konzentrieren. Dachte er tatsächlich über ihren Vorschlag nach? Sie hoffte es sehr. Wieviel leichter würde ihr das Lernen fallen, wenn er sie dabei unterstützte. "Und außerdem willst du ihn wiedersehen", flüsterte eine leise Stimme in ihrem Innern.  
"Jemand hat's mir erzählt!"  
Harrys Antwort riss sie aus ihren Grübeleien.  
Sie verdrehte die Augen.  
"Ach ne! Und ich dachte schon, du hättest es gelesen!"  
Severus schmunzelte.  
"Nun mach's doch nicht so spannend, Harry. Wer?"  
Hermine würde nicht locker lassen und Harry antwortete.  
"Eine andere Schlange", sagte er und sah sie trotzig an.  
"Was?"  
Mit offenem Mund starrte sie ihn an und auch Severus wirkte verblüfft.  
"Mehr darf ich nicht sagen!"  
Harrys Tonfall verriet, dass es sinnlos wäre, darauf zu bestehen.  
Severus nickte nachdenklich.  
"Tekla", murmelte er.  
"Ja!", bestätigte Harry und plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee.  
"Könnte sie dir nicht was zu Essen hierher schicken?"  
Hermine deutete auf die leere Tasse.  
"Diese Tekla ist eine Hauselfe, oder?"  
Harry nickte zögernd.  
"Wenn ich irgendetwas verrate, muss sie Hogwarts verlassen, also frag nicht weiter, okay?"  
Hermine schluckte ihre Neugier hinunter. Sie wäre die Letzte, die einer Elfe schaden würde.  
"Sie dient nur dem Schulleiter und ich denke mal, noch bin ich das."  
Severus schloss die Augen und keine Minute später stand eine große dampfende Schüssel am Tisch, als hätte die Elfe nur auf ein Lebenszeichen ihres Herrn gewartet.  
"Drei", murmelte Hermine überrascht, "das sind drei Teller und drei Löffel. Woher weiß sie, dass wir zu dritt sind?"  
"Ich hab versucht, ihr ein Bild zu übermitteln. Anscheinend ist es geglückt."  
Hermine versuchte gar nicht, ihre Bewunderung zu verbergen.  
"Du beherrscht Legilimenz über so große Entfernung und dann auch noch ohne Blickkontakt?"  
Sie hörte selbst, wie begeistert sie klang. Severus schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.  
"Nein, im Normalfall nicht. Bei Menschen würde es nicht funktionieren, Hermine. Aber Hauselfen fühlen den Ruf desjenigen, dem sie verbunden sind, in ihrem Geist und es ist keine große Kunst, ihnen auf diesem Wege Gedanken oder Bilder zukommen zu lassen."  
Harry griff nach dem Schöpflöffel und füllte die Teller.  
"Wollt ihr auch was, oder ernährt ihr euch von der bloßen Vorstellung zu essen?"  
"Banause!", schimpfte Hermine und griff nach dem Löffel.  
Harry verdrehte die Augen und schaufelte den Eintopf in sich hinein, als wäre er am verhungern. Sie konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, auch ihr eigener Magen knurrte vernehmlich.  
Sie genossen alle drei schweigend das köstliche Mahl. Severus legte als erster den Löffel beiseite.  
"Ihr solltet jetzt gehen", sagte er leise, ohne den Blick von seinem Teller zu lösen. "Man wird euch vermissen."


	14. 13 Kapitel

13\. Kapitel

Aus Harrys Gesicht wich plötzlich alle Farbe.  
"Ginny!", stieß er erschrocken hervor, "verdammt, sie hat keine Ahnung, wo wir sind, und Ron auch nicht."  
Auch Hermine wurde blass.  
"Fred", murmelte sie erstickt und mit einem Mal überfiel sie die Trauer so heftig, dass sie die Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte. Wie es George wohl jetzt ging? Konnte er diesen Verlust überhaupt irgendwie ertragen? Und die anderen, diese wunderbare Familie!  
"Wir sollten bei ihnen sein, Hermine", sagte Harry sanft, "Severus hat recht, wir müssen zurück."  
"Aber ...", ich will nicht weg, wollte sie sagen, doch sie verkniff es sich im letzten Moment. Was sollte Severus von ihr denken? Hatte sie nicht selbst großspurig erklärt, sie wäre immer für ihre Freunde da? Severus ging es gut, zumindest wirkte es so. Natürlich konnte sie nicht in sein Inneres sehen, aber trotzdem hatte sie den Eindruck, dass er dabei war, mit seiner Vergangenheit ein für allemal abzuschließen.  
Das hoffte sie jedenfalls!  
Aber Ron und Ginny brauchten sie jetzt und mit Sicherheit waren sie mittlerweile in größter Sorge um sie. Unmöglich konnten sie die beiden noch länger warten lassen.  
"Ja, du hast recht", stimmte sie Harry schweren Herzens zu.  
Severus nickte lächelnd. Sein Gesicht wirkte offen und doch war unmöglich zu erkennen, was er fühlte. War er froh, endlich seine Ruhe zu haben?  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, warum tat der Gedanke so weh?  
"Dürfen wir wiederkommen?", fragte sie.  
Da war er wieder, dieser Blick, so intensiv, als könne er in ihr Herz sehen.  
"Ich denke darüber nach", sagte er ernst, und sie wusste, mehr konnten und durften sie nicht erwarten.  
"Tu das, bitte!"  
Harry stand auf und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen, "und denk daran, dass wir auf deine Antwort warten. Also vergiss uns nicht!"  
"Das werde ich mit Sicherheit niemals, Harry. Die Erinnerung an diese Stunden wird mich bis ans Ende meines Lebens begleiten. Ihr hab mir viel mehr geschenkt, als euch bewusst ist."  
Auch er erhob sich.  
"Ich denke, ich werde euch noch ein Stück begleiten. Siehst du bitte nach, ob die Luft rein ist, Harry?"  
Er deutete auf den Kamin und Harry stieg hinein.  
Hermine saß immer noch auf dem Sofa und blickte ins Feuer.  
"Ich will nicht fort", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, aber natürlich verstand er sie trotzdem.  
"Es ist nur Mitleid, Hermine, nichts weiter. Und obwohl ich nichts mehr verabscheue, euch beiden bin ich zutiefst dankbar dafür."  
Sie sah ihn nur an und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Kloß in ihrem Hals verhinderte jede andere Reaktion. Es war ein Abschied und sie wusste es ebenso gut wie er. Nichts, was sie tat oder sagte, würde ihn umstimmen können.  
Harrys Kopf erschien.  
"Ihr könnt kommen. Es ist alles in Ordnung."  
"Gut!", sagte Severus und Harry verschwand, um ihnen Platz zu machen.  
Bildete sie es sich ein oder zitterte Severus Stimme ein wenig?  
Plötzlich stand sie vor ihm.  
"Halt mich fest, nur ganz kurz, bitte, Severus!"  
Sie presste ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und nach einer schier endlosen Sekunde schlossen seine Arme sich um sie. Sanft und fest zugleich.  
Niemals hatte sie sich so geborgen gefühlt.  
"Was immer es ist", flüsterte sie, "Mitleid ganz sicher nicht!"  
Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihm ein letztes Mal in die Augen, bevor sie sich umwandte und in den Flammen verschwand.

"Kommt er nicht?"  
Die Enttäuschung stand Harry ebenso deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben wie dem durchscheinenden Jungen, der neben ihm stand. Mit großen schwarzen Augen sah er sie an und dann, ganz unversehens, lächelte er. Genauso zaghaft und scheu wie sein älteres Ich und Hermine fühlte, wie sich ihr Herz für einen Augenblick ganz weit öffnete und gleichzeitig in tausend Stücke zersprang.  
Was geschah nur mit ihr?  
Niemals zuvor hatte sie intensiver gefühlt als in diesem Moment. Die verzweifelte Sehnsucht brannte in jeder Faser ihres Körpers. Sie wollte zurück. Zu Severus. Wollte seine Arme wieder fühlen, seine Hand, die sanft die ihre drückte, wollte in seine Augen sehen und darin versinken, wollte dieses Lächeln wiedersehen, das nur ihr alleine galt und nicht ... Lily!  
"Hermine!"  
Harrys Hand lag plötzlich auf ihrem Arm. Er sah sie fragend an.  
"Was ist los?"  
Am liebsten wäre sie losgerannt und hätte sich in der Schwärze, die vor ihr lag, verkrochen. Sie würde ihn nie wiedersehen und es war allein ihre Schuld. Sie hatte sich benommen wie eins dieser aufdringlichen, verliebten Schulmädchen, die dem Objekt ihrer Begierde in den Gängen auflauerten, nur um einen Blick auf ihn zu erhaschen. Nein, viel schlimmer! Sie hatte sich ihm förmlich an den Hals geworfen.  
"Sie ist traurig!", hörte sie ein leises Stimmchen sagen.  
Harrys Griff wurde mit einem Mal schmerzhaft fest und er starrte sie entsetzt an.  
"Nein!", keuchte er, wandte sich um, um noch einmal in das Zimmer zurückzukehren, doch in diesem Augenblick erloschen die Flammen und der Junge löste sich auf.  
"Lebt wohl!"  
Diesmal war es nicht die Stimme des Knaben, sondern eine andere, heiser und rau.  
Völlige Schwärze umgab sie mit einem Mal, undurchdringlich und kalt. Die Kälte kroch ihnen in die Glieder, tief hinein bis ins Herz.  
"Warum?"  
Harry schrie es fast. Der Kloß in Hermines Hals verhinderte jede Antwort. Und dann erfasste sie ein gewaltiger Sog, riss sie mit sich und spie sie in einer vollkommen anderen Umgebung wieder aus.  
Kahl und unpersönlich war der Raum, enthielt nichts weiter als einen Schreibtisch, ein paar Schränke und ein Bett und doch raubte dieser Anblick Hermine vollends die Fassung.  
Wie schrecklich einsam war er gewesen und er würde es wieder sein. Völlig allein. Nur er und seine Erinnerungen. Jetzt gehörten auch sie beide dazu. Er würde sich daran klammern, während sein Leben verstrich. Er verlangte nicht mehr, wollte es vielleicht nicht einmal, und doch sehnte sie sich danach, ihm all das zu schenken, was ein Leben lebenswert macht.  
Nähe, Wärme, Geborgenheit.  
Sie wollte ihn festhalten, beschützen. Auch und vor allem vor sich selbst. Sie wollte die Dunkelheit aus seinem Leben vertreiben. All die Ängste und Schuldgefühle, wollte ihm zeigen, wie wunderbar das Leben sein konnte und ihm beweisen, dass auch er ein Recht darauf hatte, glücklich zu sein.  
"Dann tu es, Hermine Granger!"  
Sie zuckten beide zusammen, als die Stimme plötzlich hinter ihnen erklang.  
"Tekla!"  
Harry fuhr herum, starrte benommen auf die Elfe, deren riesige Augen Hermine fixierten. Die war kreidebleich. Doch unter dem forschenden Blick der Elfe kehrte die Farbe in ihr Gesicht zurück. Sie errötete und wischte sich hastig die Tränen von den Wangen. Tekla beobachtete sie aufmerksam.  
"Es ist nichts Falsches an deinen Gefühlen, Kind!", sagte sie dann sanft und ergriff Hermines eisige Hände.  
Tiefe Ruhe durchflutete Hermine, tröstete ihr aufgewühltes Gemüt. Sie sah Harry an.  
"Es ist meine Schuld, Harry."  
Er blickte sie verständnislos an. Sie schluckte und lächelte mühsam.  
"Ich hab ihn umarmt."  
Wieder traten ihr die Tränen in die Augen und Tekla sah sie ernst an.  
"Es war nur ein Hauch, aber er hat dein Herz berührt", erklärte sie.  
Harrys Verwirrung wurde immer größer.  
"Ein Hauch?", fragte er irritiert.  
Teklas Augen richteten sich auf ihn und es lag ein eigentümlicher Ausdruck darin. Ihr faltiges Gesicht erschien ihm noch runzeliger, bis ihm aufging, dass sie lächelte.  
"Ein Hauch von Liebe, Harry Potter!"  
Unzählige Gefühle spiegelte Harrys Miene wider: Bestürzung, Fassungslosigkeit, Unglauben aber auch ein wenig Verständnis. Völlig sprachlos sah er Hermine an, die ebenso schockiert zu sein schien wie er selbst.  
Sie schüttelte abwehrend den Kopf.  
"Nein!" Ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr kaum. "Ich ..., ich hab ihn nur gern."  
Tekla nickte.  
"Liebe hat viele Gesichter."  
Jetzt wandte sie sich Harry zu.  
"Auch du fühlst stärker als zuvor."  
Harry biss sich auf die Lippen. Die alte Elfe hatte vollkommen recht. Es war viel mehr als Sympathie und doch ganz anders als das, was er für Ginny empfand. Ob es Hermine ebenso ging?  
"Und was ist mit Ron?"  
Er bemerkte erst, dass er die Frage laut ausgesprochen hatte, als Hermine leise flüsterte:  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Harry. Ich hab noch nie etwas ähnliches gefühlt. Nicht bei Ron und auch nicht bei Viktor. Ich weiß es einfach nicht!"  
"Dann finde es heraus, Hermine Granger!"  
Tekla sah sie auffordernd an.  
"Aber wie denn? Der Weg existiert nicht mehr."  
Harry hörte selbst, wie zornig seine Stimme klang. Er war so wütend. Hatten sie nicht mehr verdient als ein: "Lebt wohl!" Selbst wenn Hermines Gefühle und vielleicht auch seine eigenen Severus nicht willkommen waren, konnte er doch Manns genug sein, ihnen das ins Gesicht zu sagen, oder etwa nicht?  
"Master Severus ist mutig und tapfer, aber er ist der einsamste Mensch, den ich je gekannt habe und ich bin alt, sehr alt."  
Teklas Worte erstickten Harrys Wut. Scham trat an ihre Stelle. Eigentlich wusste er doch ganz genau, warum Severus so gehandelt hatte. Seine Erinnerungen hatten ihm doch offenbart, was er fühlte, was er sich selbst nicht verzieh.  
Die einzigen Menschen, denen er je etwas bedeutet hatte, waren tot und er gab sich die Schuld daran. Er hatte Angst davor, erneut jemanden in Gefahr zu bringen.  
"Ihr solltet das nicht tun."  
Plötzlich kamen ihm Severus' Worte wieder in den Sinn und er wiederholte sie leise:  
"Ihr solltet nicht anfangen, mich ... zu mögen, wollte er sagen und ich weiß auch, warum."  
Harry sah Hermine an.  
"Er hat schreckliche Angst davor, jemanden an sich heranzulassen, weil er sich davor fürchtet, ihn dadurch zu gefährden. Er glaubt, er bringt nur Unglück über die Menschen, die ihm nahestehen. Deshalb hat er uns fortgeschickt und deshalb wird er alles tun, um zu verhindern, dass wir ihn finden."  
"Und doch wünscht er es sich insgeheim."  
Auch Tekla sah Hermine an. Die schluchzte leise.  
"Ich will zu ihm. Ich will ihm beweisen, dass es nicht stimmt."  
"Dann geh!"  
Tekla streckte Hermine etwas entgegen und Harry erkannte verblüfft die Tasse, die er noch vor kurzem selbst in den Händen gehalten hatte. Sie dampfte wieder.  
"Wenn du sicher bist, bringt sie dich zurück."  
Hermine sah Harry an.  
"Du verstehst, dass ich das tun muss, nicht wahr, Harry?"  
Beinahe flehend sah sie ihn an. Er konnte nur nicken. Natürlich verstand er sie, am liebsten wäre er mit ihr gegangen, doch der Gedanke an Ginny hielt ihn zurück.  
"Ja", sagte er dann, "ich versteh dich. Aber ich hab keine Ahnung, wie ich's Ron und Ginny erklären soll."  
Hermine schluckte schwer.  
"Vielleicht schickt er mich ja gleich wieder weg. Aber wenn nicht, dann erzähl ihnen, ich such meine Eltern. Und Harry", sie lächelte traurig, "sag ihnen, dass ich sie liebe, genauso wie dich!"  
Mit diesen Worten griff sie nach der Tasse und war im nächsten Augenblick verschwunden.


	15. 14 Kapitel

14\. Kapitel

Das erste, was in ihr Bewusstsein drang, war die Musik. Wohl dutzend Mal hatte sie die leisen Klänge bereits gehört und doch berührten sie sie immer noch tief.  
Severus saß an seinem Schreibtisch. Augenscheinlich hatte er das leise 'Plopp', das ihre Ankunft ankündigte, nicht gehört. Zumindest regte er sich nicht. Er hatte das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben. Ob aus Erschöpfung oder Verzweiflung war unmöglich zu erkennen.  
Doch allein die Haltung schnitt Hermine tief ins Herz. Nichts hätte sie lieber getan, als ihn umarmt, ganz fest an sich gedrückt, aber sie wollte ihn nicht schon im ersten Augenblick gegen sich aufbringen.  
Also räusperte sie sich vernehmlich.  
Er schrak hoch und starrte sie völlig entgeistert an und doch meinte sie für einen Moment, tiefe Erleichterung in seinen Zügen zu erkennen.  
Sie lächelte unbefangen, jedenfalls hoffte sie, dass es so wirkte, und streckte ihm die Tasse entgegen.  
"Tekla dachte, du könntest eine Stärkung vertragen."  
Er reagierte nicht. Sein Gesichtsausdruck war wieder so undurchschaubar wie eh und je. Wie unglaublich gut er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle hatte. Ganz im Gegensatz zu ihr. Sie fühlte überdeutlich, wie ihr die Röte in die Wangen stieg. Völlig unüberlegt kam ihr Handeln ihr plötzlich vor. Sie musste sich dringend eine plausible Erklärung für ihre Rückkehr einfallen lassen. Eine, die er akzeptieren und nachvollziehen konnte. Sie schlug die Augen nieder und überlegte krampfhaft. Sein Schweigen verschaffte ihr die nötige Zeit und plötzlich wusste sie, was zu tun war.  
Sie blinzelte, als wolle sie mit aller Macht die Tränen zurückhalten, und schniefte leise.  
"Es tut mir leid. Ich hab nicht gewusst, wo ich sonst hin soll. Ich wollt nicht alleine sein. Aber wenn's dir lieber ist, dass ich wieder geh ...", sie wandte sich ab.  
Ihre Stimme brach und das war nicht gespielt. Jetzt kamen ihr wirklich die Tränen. Ihre Gefühle überrollten sie förmlich, die Anspannung des ganzen Tages brach aus ihr heraus. Sie konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu schluchzen und plötzlich fühlte sie seine Hände auf ihren Schultern.  
Er zog sie zu sich herum und schloss sie behutsam in die Arme, tröstend, beschützend, und wieder fühlte sie sich so unsagbar geborgen. Immer noch sagte er nichts und Hermine wünschte, die Zeit würde stehen bleiben.

Severus Herz schlug bis zum Hals, seine Kehle war so eng, dass jedes Wort dort steckengeblieben wäre, selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, was er sagen sollte.  
Was er hätte sagen müssen, war ihm durchaus klar: "Geh! Verschwinde aus meinem Leben!"  
Sein Verstand funktionierte einwandfrei, doch denken und fühlen waren zweierlei.  
Niemals hatte die Einsamkeit ihn mit solcher Gewalt getroffen, als in dem Moment, in dem sie in den Flammen verschwunden war. Die Wärme, die ihn noch Sekunden zuvor durchströmt hatte, wich einer Eiseskälte. Sein Herz gefror, war nicht mehr fähig zu fühlen. Nur deshalb hatte er tun können, was doch getan werden musste. Er hatte den Zugang gerade noch rechtzeitig versperrt, um zu verhindern, dass Harry zurückkam. Niemals hätte er dem Jungen in die Augen sehen können. So viel hatte er für ihn getan, doch nur so konnte er es ihm danken.  
Er musste verhindern, dass diese beiden jungen Menschen ihre Gefühle an ihn verschwendeten. Denn verschwendet wären sie ohne Frage. Er war nicht dazu geschaffen, irgendjemandes Freund zu sein. Er würde sie verletzen, ihre Zuneigung mit Füßen treten, bis sie sich von ihm abwandten, wie es auch Lily getan hatte. Niemand konnte sein Wesen auf Dauer ertragen. Er kannte sich selbst viel zu gut. Wusste genau, dass die dunkle Seite in ihm viel zu stark war, um besiegt zu werden. Es wäre reine Kraftverschwendung, es zu versuchen.  
Und doch flammte in ebendiesem Moment die Hoffnung erneut in ihm auf. Wie sie sich an ihn schmiegte, so voller Vertrauen. Trost und Schutz suchte sie, ausgerechnet bei ihm. Nichts wollte er lieber, als ihr genau das zu bieten. Wenn er es doch nur könnte!  
Aber noch immer fehlten ihm die Worte. Zu nichts anderem war er fähig, als sie zu halten, bis ihre Atemzüge ruhiger wurden und ihr Weinen verstummte.  
Er lockerte den Griff und schob sie ein wenig von sich fort. Und da endlich kam seine Stimme zurück und sein Mund formte die Frage, noch ehe sein Verstand es verhindern konnte.  
"Warum bist du nicht mit Harry gegangen? In den Fuchsbau."  
Sie schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Ich kann da jetzt nicht hin. Ron würde denken ..."  
Sie brach ab, vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder an seiner Brust.  
Das war nicht die Antwort, auf die er insgeheim gehofft hatte, und doch beruhigten ihre Worte sein hämmerndes Herz, ließen es wieder ruhiger schlagen, und sein Verstand gewann wieder die Oberhand. Um den Weasley-Jungen ging es also. Ihr Ausbruch hatte nichts mit ihm zu tun.  
"Was?", fragte er leise.  
"Er würde denken, ich käm seinetwegen", nuschelte sie in den schwarzen Stoff.  
Der Bengel war in sie verliebt!  
"Und so ist es nicht?", hörte er sich selber fragen.  
Er fühlte wie sie schluckte, tief durchatmete und dann die Schultern straffte und ihn ansah.  
"Du musst dir mein Gejammer nicht anhören. Das sind nur Belanglosigkeiten. Viel wichtiger ist doch, wie's dir geht. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung?"  
Ihre Hand strich sanft über die Stelle an seinem Hals, an der Naginis Biss bereits vernarbt war. Ein Schauer durchlief ihn. Ihre zärtliche Berührung ließ all seine Sinne vibrieren.  
Sie zuckte zurück.  
"Entschuldige, ich wollte dir nicht wehtun", murmelte sie betroffen und fing an, in ihrer Tasche zu wühlen.  
Er blickte auf ihren wirren Haarschopf hinab und seine Empfindungen raubten ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem.  
"Du bist ganz blass", sagte sie erschrocken, als ihre Blicke sich wieder trafen. "Komm, setz dich hin!"  
Sie ergriff seine Hand und zog ihn zum Sofa. Irritiert blickte er auf die Tube, die sie ihm vor die Augen hielt.  
"Eine Heilsalbe, soll ich ..."  
Er musste schlucken, obwohl sein Mund doch staubtrocken war. Ja! Sie sollte ihn noch einmal berühren.  
"Nein!", würgte er mühsam hervor.  
Seltsam enttäuscht sah sie ihn an, nickte dann aber. Ihr Blick fiel auf Teklas Tasse, die auf dem Schreibtisch stand. Sie reichte sie ihm, bevor sie sich neben ihn setzte.  
"Sie kann Gedanken lesen oder Gefühle spüren, irgendwie. Tekla mein ich."  
Severus nippte an der Schokolade und fühlte sich mal wieder schlagartig besser. Er hielt Hermine die Tasse hin.  
"Trink! Dann reden wir."  
Folgsam nahm Hermine einen Schluck und schloss genießerisch die Augen.  
"Mmh!", entschlüpfte es ihr und Severus lachte leise.  
"Eine unbeschreibliche Wirkung, nicht wahr?"  
In seiner Stimme schwang noch das Lachen mit.  
"Allerdings", dachte Hermine und erschauderte. Glücklicherweise hielt sie eine gute Ausrede in den Händen.  
"Fantastisch", bestätigte sie und blickte ihn an. Wie seine Augen glänzten. Hunderttausendfach dankte sie der Elfe in diesem Moment.  
"Sie hat genau gewusst, was mit mir los ist."  
Fragend sah sie ihn an. Er lächelte, beinahe liebevoll.  
"Tekla ist die weiseste Seele, die mit je begegnet ist."  
Hermine schluckte.  
"Sie hat gemeint, du ...", sie stockte, konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie schon wieder errötete.  
"Sie hat recht!"  
Auch Severus Wangen verfärbten sich leicht.  
"Es muss eine Mischung aus 'Felis Felicis' und 'Veritaserum' in diesem Gebräu sein", knurrte er ungehalten.  
Hermine kicherte.  
"Heißt das, du bist tatsächlich froh, dass ich da bin?"  
Er schnaubte unwillig, widersprach aber nicht.  
Hermine holte tief Luft.  
"Dann darf ich also hierbleiben?"  
Severus Verstand rebellierte, begehrte dagegen auf, aber er nickte trotzdem und Hermine strahlte ihn so dankbar an, dass er gar nicht anders konnte, als zurückzulächeln.  
Schalk stahl sich in ihre rehbraunen Augen und sie sah ihn verschmitzt an.  
"Wir machen einen Deal, ja? Du hilfst mir beim Lernen und ich dir beim Großreinemachen."  
Diese Grübchen in ihren Wangen sahen einfach bezaubernd aus. Warum waren sie ihm bisher noch nie aufgefallen? Er musste sich förmlich zwingen, sie nicht unablässig anzustarren.  
Sie streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
"Einverstanden?"  
Sein Verstand hatte den Schock überwunden und schien sich auf seine eigentliche Aufgabe zu besinnen: Denk, bevor du handelst, das war immer sein Motto gewesen und plötzlich fiel ihm wieder ein, wovon sie zuvor gesprochen hatten.  
"Unter einer Bedingung", erwiderte er und ihr Lächeln wurde eine Spur unsicherer.  
"Ja?", fragte sie.  
"Erzähl mir mehr von den Belanglosigkeiten in deinem Leben!"  
Verwirrt blickte sie ihn an.  
"Ronald Weasley", ergänzte er und konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Lippen sich spöttisch verzogen, beim Gedanken an den Rotschopf.  
"Oh!" Seltsamerweise schien sie erleichtert zu sein, obwohl ihre Beziehung zu dem Jungen ihn doch gar nichts anging. Aber sie redete drauf los, als säße sie ihrer besten Freundin gegenüber, und nicht dem griesgrämigen alten Tränkemeister, der ihr ständig das Leben schwergemacht hatte.  
Er schaffte es nur mit Mühe, sich auf ihre Worte zu konzentrieren. Die vielen Emotionen, die sich so deutlich auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelten, lenkten ihn ab. Wie leicht es war, in ihren Zügen zu lesen, wie ein offenes Buch kam sie ihm vor.  
Soweit er es begriff, hatte sich das Verhältnis der drei Freunde zueinander während der langen Wochen, die sie auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen waren, verändert. Der Rotschopf hatte sich tatsächlich in sie verliebt, aber sie selbst empfand wohl nur brüderliche Zuneigung für ihn ebenso wie für Harry.  
Tiefe Traurigkeit verschleierte ihren Blick.  
"Ich würd ihn so gern trösten, ihm beistehen in seinem Schmerz, aber wenn ich das tu, wird er's falsch verstehen, und dann würd's ihm noch mehr wehtun, wenn ich ...", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, suchte nach den richtigen Worten.  
"Wenn du ihn zurückweist", sagte er kaum hörbar und sie begriff plötzlich, dass er an sich selbst und Lily dachte. Entsetzt keuchte sie auf.  
"Glaubst du, es ist genauso schlimm für ihn wie damals für dich?"  
Er blickte gedankenversunken auf Lilys Porträt.  
"Ich wünsche es ihm nicht", flüsterte er heiser.  
Aber plötzlich besann er sich. Der Schreck stand ihr so deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, dass er sich selbst innerlich verfluchte. Er musste sie beruhigen, sonst würde sie auf der Stelle apparieren, und dadurch würde wirklich alles noch verzwickter.  
"Und außerdem", flüsterte eine Stimme tief in seinem Innern, "willst du nicht, dass sie geht."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf, um sie zu vertreiben, und Hermine sah ihn hoffnungsvoll an.  
"Nein?", fragte sie zweifelnd.  
Er griff nach ihrer Hand. Er wollte es eigentlich nicht, aber sie saß da wie ein Häufchen Elend. Der Wunsch, sie zu trösten, war übermächtig.  
"Hermine", sagte er so sanft es ihm möglich war, "man kann Gefühle nicht erzwingen. Ich denke, diese Erfahrung muss jeder Mensch in seinem Leben einmal machen. Wie er darauf reagiert, kann niemand voraussagen. Aber Ron hat eine wundervolle Familie und er hat Harry. Das wird es ihm mit Sicherheit erleichtern, über seine Enttäuschung hinwegzukommen."  
Sie schluckte schwer, zwang sich zu nicken, und war doch mit ihren Gedanken nicht bei der Sache. Ron würde es wegstecken, da war sie sicher. Im Grunde seines Herzen wusste er ja selbst, dass sie nicht zueinander passten. Fast schämte Hermine sich für ihr Verhalten, aber der sanfte, beruhigende Druck seiner Hand und diese leise Stimme, die ihr Innerstes zu streicheln schien, waren so überwältigend, dass ihr jedes Mittel recht gewesen wäre, um das zu erleben.  
Nur seine Worte hinterließen einen kleinen Stachel in ihrem Herzen.  
"Man kann Gefühle nicht erzwingen", hatte er gesagt, und sie wusste, es war die Wahrheit, auch wenn sie sich noch so sehr weigerte, sie zu akzeptieren. Sie blickte zu Lily hinauf und kam sich plötzlich plump und hässlich vor.  
Rasch zog sie ihre Hand zurück und wandte sich ab. Wieder einmal war die Tasche ihre Rettung. Sie öffnete sie.  
"Das Zelt ist noch da drin. Kann ich's draußen aufstellen?"  
Sie sah ihn nicht an, wühlte weiter in den Untiefen des Handtäschchens und zog schließlich ein Taschentuch hervor, in das sie sich ausgiebig schnäuzte.  
"Kommt überhaupt nicht in Frage", knurrte Severus und stand auf.  
Er ging zum Schreibtisch, zog eine der vielen Schubladen auf und nahm einen Zauberstab heraus.  
"Vingardium Leviosa", murmelte er und sämtlich Möbel schwebten elegant ein wenig zur Seite, sodass mitten im Raum ein freier Platz entstand.  
"Hier!", sagte er nur.  
Hermine rief das Zelt mit einem Aufrufezauber aus der Tasche und sah zu, wie es sich aufstellte.  
"Danke!", sie lächelte, ein wenig gezwungen, wie ihm schien und wandte sich dem Zelteingang zu.  
Plötzlich fiel ihm noch etwas ein.  
"Was ist eigentlich mit deinen Eltern? Weshalb bist du nicht nach Hause zurück?"  
Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Das ist eine längere Geschichte. Ich erzähl's dir morgen. Gute Nacht!"  
Noch bevor er den Gruß erwidern konnte, schloss sich die Plane hinter ihr.  
"Gute Nacht!", flüsterte er leise und blickte mit einem eigenartigen Gefühl im Magen auf das unscheinbare graue Gebilde hinab.


	16. 15 Kapitel

15\. Kapitel

Severus stand am Fenster. Nur einen kleinen Spalt hatte er den Vorhang geöffnet. Es musste Jahre her sein, dass er zum letzten Mal dort hinausgeblickt hatte.  
Die Umrisse des uralten Apfelbaums konnte er auch in der stockdunklen Nacht erkennen. Ob die Schaukel wohl noch dort hing? Er versuchte, seinen Blick zu fokussieren, doch seine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder ab, gaukelten ihm andere Bilder vor.  
Braune Augen, die ihn voller Verständnis und Anteilnahme ansahen, zarte Finger, die ohne Scheu seine Wangen streichelten, ein Körper, der sich warm und weich an seinen schmiegte, unschuldig und voller Vertrauen. Wie nur hatte es soweit kommen können?  
Immer wieder zogen die vergangenen Stunden an ihm vorbei. Niemals würde er auch nur eine einzige Sekunde vergessen. Die Verzweiflung, die so lange Zeit ein Teil seines Lebens gewesen war, hatte sich in etwas verwandelt, das er nicht benennen konnte.  
Er wandte sich um, musste sich überzeugen, dass es Wirklichkeit war, dass das kleine Zelt tatsächlich dort stand. Fehl am Platz wirkte es, beinahe so falsch wie das Gefühl in seiner Brust, und doch war beides Realität.  
Er seufzte unhörbar. Fast graute ihm vor dem kommenden Tag. Die Nacht war viel eher sein Element. Die Dunkelheit verschluckte so vieles, bot ihm Schutz. Gerade deshalb hatte er den Hogwart'schen Kerker geliebt. Aber dorthin führte kein Weg zurück. Mit dem morgigen Tag begann ein vollkommen neues Leben, würde er imstande sein, sich in sein Schicksal zu fügen? Und was hielt es wohl für ihn bereit?  
Wieder streifte sein Blick das Zelt, wanderte weiter zu Lilys Porträt. Wie jung sie war! Hatte er sich wirklich seine Kindheit zurückgewünscht? Mit einem Mal erschien ihm diese Vorstellung beinahe erschreckend.  
Ein Geräusch lenkte ihm ab. War das ein Schrei gewesen?  
Er war sich nicht sicher. Der Stoff dämpfte jedes Geräusch. Angestrengt lauschte er, trat ein wenig näher. Ein leises Wimmern, voller Angst.  
Hermine!  
Sicher träumte sie. Sollte er es wagen?  
Unschlüssig drehte er den Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern. Alpträume kannte er doch selbst nur zu gut. Wäre er nicht jedesmal dankbar gewesen, geweckt zu werden?  
Dieser Gedanke gab den Ausschlag. Ohne zu zögern löste er mit einem leisen Spruch den Bann, der den Zelteingang verschloss. und bückte sich, um heineinzuspähen.  
Ein kleiner, eher spartanisch eingerichteter Vorraum war im spärlichen Licht seines Zauberstabs zu erkennen. Ein Tisch, drei Stühle, eine kleine Kochnische, nur mit dem Allernötigsten ausgestattet. Ganz anders als die luxuriösen Zelte, die er zu zahllosen Quidditchweltmeisterschaften selbst bewohnt hatte, gezwungenermaßen. Er war nie ein Freund dieser Sportart gewesen. Zwar beherrschte er seinen Besen schon als Junge perfekt, aber in die Mannschaft hatte er es trotzdem niemals geschafft, das war den reinblütigen Slytherins vorbehalten gewesen.  
Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Vorhänge trennten die restlichen Räume voneinander. Ganz rechts schien ein kleines Bad zu sein, daran anschließend zwei leere Schlafstätten. Die vierte Plane war herabgeschlagen. Dahinter mussten sich Hermines Räumlichkeiten befinden. Wieder zögerte er.  
Doch dann ertönte ein Aufschrei, so verzweifelt, dass sich all seine Bedenken in Luft auflösten. Er schlug den Stoff zurück und stand direkt vor Hermines Bett. Die kleine Lampe auf ihrem Nachttisch brannte noch und ließ deutlich erkennen, wie sie sich wand und krümmte, als kämpfe sie gegen imaginäre Fesseln an. Tränen strömten über ihr in Panik verzerrtes Gesicht und wieder und wieder stieß sie die gleichen Worten hervor. Keuchend, vom Schluchzen erstickt, aber doch deutlich zu verstehen.  
"Nein, bitte nicht, nein ...", flehend, bettelnd und zwischendurch immer wieder ein Name. Er erstarrte.  
Sie träumte von ihm und mit Sicherheit war es kein angenehmer Traum.  
Wie hatte er nur denken können, die Behandlung, die er ihr jahrelang hatte angedeihen lassen, sei vergeben und vergessen? Sie hatte ihn gefürchtet, ja gradezu gehasst. Vollkommen zurecht. Wie oft hatte seine spitze Zunge sie tief verletzt, mit vollster Absicht!  
Plötzlich veränderte sich ihr Verhalten. Sie sank in sich zusammen, ihre hektischen Bewegungen erstarben, als habe sie den Kampf endgültig verloren. Nur Verzweiflung blieb zurück. Sie kauerte sich zusammen wie ein kleines Kind. Das Schluchzen wurde immer heftiger. Er ertrug es nicht länger.  
Selbst wenn sein Anblick sie erschreckte, war das doch tausendmal besser, als das Grauen, in dem sie jetzt gefangen war. Er setzte sich neben sie und berührte sacht ihre Schultern.  
"Hermine!", flüsterte er und rüttelte sie behutsam.  
"Geh weg!", stieß sie hervor, und er wusste nicht, sprach sie im Erwachen oder im Traum. Aber ihre Haltung wurde noch abwehrender. Sie zog ihre Knie an die Brust und umklammerte sie, schien in ihrem Kummer versinken zu wollen. Sein Herz verkrampfte sich bei diesem Anblick, schmerzte vor Mitleid.  
Oder war es ein anderes Gefühl?  
Er wusste es nicht. Es war auch gleichgültig in diesem Moment. Alles, was er wollte, war sie trösten, ihr Halt und Schutz bieten, wovor auch immer. Er packte sie fester, drehte sie mit Gewalt zu sich herum, drückte sie an seine Brust und wiegte sie sanft.  
"Wach auf, Hermine. Es war nur ein Traum!"  
So sanft klang seine Stimme, dass er sie selbst kaum erkannte, und endlich schienen seine Worte sie zu erreichen. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und sie hob ein wenig den Kopf.  
Grenzenlose Erleichterung spiegelte sich jetzt in ihren Zügen.  
"Du lebst!", flüsterte sie. Es lag viel mehr als Freude in diesen zwei Worten, hätte er es nicht besser gewusst, er hätte geglaubt, sie wäre tatsächlich glücklich, ihn zu sehen.  
Unsinn!  
Er wollte seine Umarmung lockern, aber jetzt war sie es, die sich förmlich an ihn klammerte. Sie ließ ihn nicht fort!  
"Es war so grauenvoll!"  
Die Erinnerung beutelte sie förmlich und unbewusst verstärkte er den Druck seiner Arme wieder.  
"Willst du's mir erzählen?", fragte er leise, obwohl er doch schreckliche Angst davor hatte, den Grund ihrer Panik zu erfahren.  
"Du ...", flüsterte sie und sah zu ihm auf, ohne ihn loszulassen.  
"Ich hab von dir geträumt."  
Ganz leise waren ihre Worte, kaum zu verstehen und doch verkrampfte sich alles in ihm vor Anspannung.  
Also doch! Es war seine Schuld, wieder einmal!  
Sie presste ihr Gesicht erneut an seine Brust. Weshalb stieß sie ihn nicht von sich?  
Er hörte sie schlucken, fühlte deutlich, dass ihre Schultern erneut zu beben begannen. Was sollte er nur tun?  
"Nagini", presste sie mühsam hervor, "sie ..., er ..., er hat dich gefressen!"  
Sie fing wieder an zu schluchzen.  
In Severus kämpften die widersprüchlichsten Empfindungen. Überdeutlich stand ihm die grauenvolle Szene wieder vor Augen: Charity Burbage, deren Körper ganz langsam im Schlund der Schlange verschwand. Die Qual in ihren Augen, als sie dort über dem Tisch hing, den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet.  
"Severus!"  
Ihre Stimme verfolgte ihn noch heute im Schlaf. Auch das war ein Grund, weshalb er ihn fürchtete. Unwillkürlich schloss er Hermine noch fester in die Arme, suchte Halt bei ihr, wollte nicht an die schrecklichen Tage zurückdenken.  
Aber gleichzeitig war da noch ein anderes, unbeschreibliches Gefühl, das ihm regelrecht den Atem verschlug. Ja, ihre Angst hatte ihm gegolten, aber nicht vor ihm hatte sie sich gefürchtet. Sie hatte um sein Leben gebangt, war zutiefst verzweifelt gewesen, als sie ihn tot glaubte. Reichte die Zuneigung, die sie für ihn empfand, wirklich so tief? War das nicht mehr als bloße Freundschaft?  
Andererseits hätte sie sicher ebenso empfunden, wären Harry oder Ronald Weasley in ihrem Traum aufgetaucht.  
"Severus?"  
Ihre besorgten Augen blickten ihn an und plötzlich blieb nur noch das Entsetzen zurück. Charitys Stöhnen füllte seinen Kopf vollständig aus, dröhnte und hallte dort, unbarmherzig und gnadenlos. Er presste beide Fäuste gegen die Stirn, als wolle er sie zerquetschen, aber es half nichts. Immer lauter schrie sie, flehte um die Hilfe, die er ihr verweigert hatte. Nichts hatte er getan, keinen Finger gerührt. Hatte mit den anderen gelacht und sich dabei doch so elend gefühlt wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Ja, elender noch als nach Albus' Tod.  
Die Übelkeit ergriff ihn mit voller Wucht. Er würgte, erbrach sich, während Hermine neben ihm saß und ihn so festhielt, wie es ihr möglich war.  
Wie er zitterte! Welcher Schrecken wütete in seinem Kopf? Hatten ihre Worte ihn ausgelöst?  
Könnte sie sie doch zurücknehmen!  
"Es tut mir so leid", flüsterte sie, "ich hätte es dir nicht sagen sollen. Es ist alles meine Schuld. Wäre ich doch nie zurückgekommen!"  
Sie gab sich wirklich die Schuld. Wusste sie denn nicht, wie sehr ihm ihre Nähe half?  
Mühsam setzte er sich auf und reinigte mit einem stummen Zauber Boden und Kleidung. Sie ließ ihn los, umklammerte wieder ihre Knie und ließ den Kopf darauf sinken.  
Er schluckte.  
"Wenn du nicht hier wärst, wäre alles noch tausendmal schlimmer."  
So leise waren die Worten gewesen, dass er fast sicher war, sie habe ihn nicht verstanden. Aber es noch einmal zu sagen, war ihm unmöglich. Er musste hier weg, bevor er vollkommen die Fassung verlor. Er fühlte förmlich, wie alles, was er tief in sich verbarg, an die Oberfläche drängte.  
Seine Beine schlotterten, schienen jeden Schritt zu verweigern, und plötzlich hielten ihre Hände ihn fest, zogen ihn zurück aufs Bett.  
"Bleib hier!"  
Er wollte stark sein, wollte zurückweichen und schaffte es doch nicht einmal. seine Hände aus ihren zu lösen. Und plötzlich sprudelten die Worte nur so aus ihm heraus.  
"Ich bin ein Verbrecher, Hermine. Ein Mörder! Ich hab abscheuliche Dinge getan. Du würdest dich voller Grauen abwenden."  
Er fühlte die Tränen, die ihm in den Augen brannten, und konnte doch nicht aufhören zu reden.  
"Diese Hände, Hermine", er hielt sie hoch, starrte sie voller Abscheu an, "an ihnen klebt so viel Blut."  
Er wollte sie zurückziehen, aber Hermine griff danach, umschloss sie mit ihren eigenen, viel zu kleinen.  
"Mit diesen Händen hast du uns alle gerettet, Severus. Ohne dich wäre die ganze magische Welt verloren gewesen."  
Ein tiefer Ernst lag in ihrer Stimme.  
"Es mag Leben gekostet haben, aber um wieviel schlimmer wäre es für uns alle, hätte Voldemort gesiegt."  
Er schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Doch, Severus und tief in deinem Herzen weißt du das auch. Du musstet so sein wie sie, so handeln wie sie, um dich nicht zu verraten. Aber eines weiß ich sicher ... Sieh mich an, Severus!"  
Sie sprach nicht weiter. Ob er wollte oder nicht, er musste ihr in die Augen sehen, um zu erfahren, was sie sagen wollte.  
Sie lächelte ihn an, voller Wärme und Dankbarkeit. Da war keinerlei Abwehr in ihrem Blick, keine Angst, nur tiefe, ehrliche Zuneigung.  
"Du hast niemals so empfunden wie sie."  
Ihre Hände lösten sich von seinen und wischten sanft die Tränen von seinen Wangen.  
"Hab ich recht?"  
Er konnte sich ihrem Blick nicht verschließen, sie sah bis auf den Grund seiner Seele, wusste genau, es war die Wahrheit, und auch er selbst konnte es nicht länger leugnen. Trotzdem war es ihm unmöglich zu nicken, aber sie las die Antwort in seinen Augen und ihr Lächeln verstärkte sich.  
"Und nachdem jetzt alles geklärt ist, lass uns schlafen."  
Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam.  
"So wie du aussiehst, hast du's noch nicht einmal versucht, stimmt's?"  
Er trug immer noch seine schwarze Robe, während sie selbst in ihrem Flanellpyjama vor ihm saß und ein Gedanke in ihr Gestalt annahm, dessen Kühnheit ihr für einen Moment den Atem raubte. Aber warum eigentlich nicht?  
"Bleib hier!", wiederholte sie bestimmt und sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ich bin ja wirklich froh, dass zumindest ein paar Leute diese Geschichte lesen, aber die Resonanz ist ungemein enttäuschend. Ist es tatsächlich so schwer, ab und zu einen kurzen Kommentar zu schreiben?


	17. 16 Kapitel

Na also, geht doch :-) Vielen, vielen Dank für die Reviews, dann mach ich mal schnell weiter:

16\. Kapitel

Niemals war es ihr so leicht gefallen, in seinen Zügen zu lesen. Er war so verblüfft, dass er völlig vergaß, seine Gefühle hinter der üblichen Maske zu verbergen. Da war eine so tiefe Sehnsucht nach Ruhe und Frieden und zugleich die unüberwindbare Furcht vor dem Schlaf. Die Erschöpfung ließ sein Gesicht noch bleicher und eingefallener wirken, als es ohnehin schon war.  
Nein, sie würde keinen Rückzieher machen! Ihre Entscheidung war richtig.  
Entschlossen griff sie nach ihrem Zauberstab und verwandelte ihre Schlafstatt in ein bequemes Doppelbett, dann rief sie Decken und Kissen aus den Betten der Jungen herbei und rückte auffordernd zur Seite.  
"Aber ...", er starrte sie immer noch ungläubig an, hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte.  
Nichts wünschte er sich mehr, als hier neben ihr zu liegen, ihrem Atem zu lauschen, ein einziges Mal nicht alleine zu sein. Aber es war doch unmöglich, oder?  
"Du fürchtest dich ebenso sehr davor einzuschlafen wie ich."  
Das war eine Feststellung, keine Frage und er widersprach nicht.  
"Also, was ist schon dabei, es sieht uns ja keiner und ich ...", sie errötete leicht, wandte den Blick aber nicht ab, "ich fühl mich viel besser, wenn du bei mir bist."  
"Oder", jetzt schlug sie die Augen doch nieder, "ist es dir unangenehm?"  
Sie betrachtete eingehend ihre Fingernägel, während sie auf seine Entscheidung wartete.  
"Mir? Ob es mir unangenehm ist, fragst du? Und was ist mit dir?"  
Endlich gehorchte ihm seine Stimme wieder.  
"Hast du vollkommen vergessen, dass ich es war, der dich all die Jahre aufs Unverzeihlichste schikaniert hat?"  
Kopfschüttelnd blickte sie auf.  
"Nein, Severus, nicht vergessen, aber vergeben. Und das solltest du auch tun. Vergib dir selbst!"  
Fast beschwörend sah sie ihn an. Wieder fühlte er, wie seine Kehle eng wurde.  
"Mein Verhalten euch Schülern gegenüber mag verzeihlich sein, aber das andere - niemals!"  
"Was quält dich so sehr? Dumbledores Tod?"  
War sie zu weit gegangen? Sein Gesicht verschloss sich, wurde wieder zu einer Maske aus Stein, aber in seinen Augen glomm ein Feuer, das sie zutiefst erschreckte. Etwas schien ihn von innen heraus zu verbrennen, trieb ihn an den Rande des Wahnsinns.  
Was sah er?  
Ganz sicher war sie, dass er in Gedanken weit, weit fort war. Etwas unvorstellbar Grauenvolles musste geschehen sein, schlimmer noch als das, wozu Albus Dumbledore ihn gezwungen hatte.  
"Zeig es mir!"  
Der Gedanke war wie eine Eingebung. Er musste seine Erinnerung mit jemandem teilen, um nicht daran zugrunde zu gehen.  
Sie ergriff seine Hand, hielt sie ganz fest und fühlte wie sein Widerstand schwächer und schwächer wurde, und dann plötzlich war sie in ihm, stand neben ihm vor der imposanten Silhouette von Malfoy Manor, die im hellen Mondlicht silbern schimmerte. Sie fühlte seine Angst, den brennenden Wunsch sich abzuwenden und zu fliehen, der mit jedem Treffen stärker und stärker geworden war. So sehr wie an diesem Abend jedoch, hatte ihm noch niemals davor gegraut. Trotz der überaus positiven Entwicklung von der er Voldemort würde berichten können, durchströmte ihn eine Art Vorahnung.  
Etwas würde geschehen!  
Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich, sodass Yaxley ihn ungeduldig ansah. Dieser Blick genügte, um seiner eisernen Willenskraft neuen Antrieb zu verleihen. Niemals würde jemand eine Gefühlsregung an Severus Snape erkennen, vor allem nicht der Dunkle Lord. Stolz und ohne weiteres Zögern schritt er aus, hielt auch dann nicht inne, als er die Gestalt erkannte, die kopfüber von der Decke des Salons baumelte, direkt zwischen den Köpfen der an der großen Tafel Versammelten.  
Hermine jedoch keuchte voller Entsetzen auf, als ihr Blick auf das Gesicht der sich ständig um sich selbst drehenden Frau fiel. Professor Charity Burbage, die Muggelkundelehrerin von Hogwarts, schien bewusstlos zu sein, doch trotzdem waren ihre Züge schmerzhaft verzerrt, als erlitte sie Höllenqualen.  
Keine Sekunde länger konnte Hermine sie ansehen, wandte sich Severus zu, der scheinbar völlig ungerührt direkt neben Voldemort saß und gebannt dessen Worten lauschte, während er insgeheim sämtliche Möglichkeiten prüfte, die Charity Burbages Leben hätten retten können. Keine kam in Betracht. Eine einzige unbedachte Handlung hätte das mühevoll erlangte Vertrauen des Dunklen Lords zunichte gemacht, den ganzen Plan gefährdet.  
Er konnte nichts tun!  
Dann plötzlich - ein Schrei, so voller Pein, dass Hermines Herz ebenso aussetzte wie Severus'. Alle Blicke wandten sich der gequälten Kreatur zu, doch ihre Augen klammerten sich an ein einziges Gesicht und bei jeder ihrer Umdrehungen wurde ihre Stimme flehender.  
"Severus, bitte - hilf mir!"  
Einmal, zweimal, dreimal bettelte sie, bevor Voldemorts Fluch sie tötete. Und wie ein Messer schnitten die Worte kleine Stücke aus Severus' Herz, ließen es bluten.  
Doch das Grauen war noch nicht zu Ende. Nagini, die, um Voldemorts Schultern geschlungen, das Geschehen fasziniert beobachtet hatte, bewegte sich, kroch auf den Körper der toten Frau zu, der mitten auf der langen Tafel lag und begann genüsslich, sie zu verspeisen.  
Hermine verlor das Bewusstsein.  
Sie konnte nicht sagen, wieviel Zeit vergangen war, als sie die Augen wieder aufschlug. Sie lag auf dem Bett, ordentlich zugedeckt, doch der Platz an ihrer Seite war leer.  
Er war fort!  
Der Schrecken vertrieb jedes andere Gefühl, drängte die tiefe Erschütterung und das Entsetzen in den Hintergrund. Ohne nachzudenken stürzte sie aus dem Zelt, atmete erleichtert auf, als sie die hohe, reglose Gestalt am Fenster erkannte.  
Sie trat neben ihn, ergriff seine geballte Faust und streichelte sanft darüber.  
"Wie könnte ich mir das je verzeihen?"  
Seine Stimme klang völlig ausdruckslos, doch sein Körper bebte vor Anspannung.  
"Es verfolgt mich Tag und Nacht, ihre Augen, ihre Worte ..."  
Er brach ab, entzog ihr seine Hand und schob sie sanft beiseite. Aber sie schüttelte energisch den Kopf.  
"Nein, Severus. Ich lass dich damit nicht allein!"  
Ihre Augen blickten ihn voller Entschlossenheit an.  
"Du konntest nichts für sie tun, aber jetzt, jetzt kannst du es, Severus."  
Er starrte auf sie hinab, tiefer Schmerz stand in den schwarzen Augen.  
"Trauere um sie, schenk ihr ein paar Tränen!"  
Sie legte ihre Hände sanft auf seine Wangen und streichelte sein Gesicht und plötzlich brach der Damm in seinem Innern, schwemmte die aufgestauten Gefühle mit seinen Tränen aus ihm heraus, und Hermine hielt ihn fest und weinte mit ihm um all die Opfer des grausamen Krieges, der nun endlich Vergangenheit war.  
Die vertrauten Gesichter zogen an ihr vorbei: Fred, lachend und feixend, Remus, wie so oft in Gedanken versunken, Tonks, grimassenschneidend mit leuchtend pinkem Haar und Alistair Moody, dessen gruseliges Auge sie eingehend musterte.  
Auch vor Severus innerem Auge wurden die Toten lebendig, doch sie verströmten keinerlei Schrecken, im Gegenteil. James und Lily lächelten ihm zu, fröhlich und dankbar zugleich. Albus musterte ihn mit einem liebevollen Blick und streckte dann die Hand nach der Frau aus, die neben ihm stand. Und Charity Burbage ergriff sie und sah dabei Severus an.  
Und ganz langsam versiegte der tiefste Schmerz, die heftigste Trauer. Die schrecklichen Erinnerungen verblassten, verwandelten sich in undeutliche Schemen, quälten ihn nicht länger. Sein Herz brannte, aber nicht vor Schmerz. Die tiefen Wunden schlossen sich, heilten, nur Narben blieben zurück.  
Hermine spürte die Veränderung und hob ein wenig den Kopf. Seine Wangen waren feucht, aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen war ein völlig anderer als zuvor. Unendliche Erleichterung spiegelte sich darin und Hermine lächelte. Sie fuhr sich mit den Ärmel über ihr eigenes Gesicht. Tiefe Ruhe überkam sie mit einem Mal und die Müdigkeit kehrte zurück. Sie konnte ihr Gähnen nicht mehr unterdrücken und auch Severus hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.  
Fragend deutete sie auf das Zelt und sah ihn an. Er nickte und folgte ihr langsam.  
Ohne ein Wort kroch sie unter die Decke, rollte sich wie ein Igel zusammen und schlief schon, ehe er seinen Umhang abgelegt hatte.  
Voller Dankbarkeit blickte er auf sie hinab. Seit ewigen Zeiten hatte er sich nicht so leicht und frei gefühlt wie in diesem Moment und das verdankte er einzig und allein diesem Mädchen.  
Hermine Granger!  
Niemand war ihm jemals so nah gekommen, nicht einmal Lily. Auch die Erinnerung an sie war mit einem Mal verschwommen und unscharf, aber seltsamerweise störte es ihn nicht. Es war gleichgültig. Alles was zählte, war das Jetzt und Hier.  
Er sah sich um. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als sein Blick auf ihr Handtäschchen fiel. Er griff in seine Hose und zog einen winzig kleinen Koffer heraus. Auch er trug sämtliche Habseligkeiten bei sich.  
"Magie ist wirklich etwas Wunderbares", dachte er noch, als sein Kopf in die Kissen sank.  
Er warf einen letzten Blick auf den wirren Haarschopf, der nur eine Armlänge von ihm entfernt unter der Decke hervorlugte. lächelte wieder und schloss die Augen.


	18. 17 Kapitel

17\. Kapitel

Es war Hermine, die als erste erwachte.  
Verwirrt betrachtete sie die Hand, die sie im matten Licht der Nachttischlampe deutlich erkennen konnte. Direkt neben ihrer eigenen lag sie. Lange, schmale Finger.  
Schlagartig kam die Erinnerung zurück. Ganz vorsichtig hob sie ein wenig den Kopf und blickte in Severus Gesicht. So nah war es ihr, dass sie befürchtete, ihr Atem könne ihn wecken. Doch er schien noch tief und fest zu schlafen.  
Wie entspannt er aussah!  
Der Junge kam ihr in den Sinn. Sev! So aufgewühlt sie auch gewesen war in den wenigen Minuten, bevor er verschwand, der hagere, kleine Kerl hatte sich tief in ihr Herz gebrannt, und jetzt entdeckte sie ihn wieder.  
Wie gern hätte sie ihn berührt, das mittlerweile so vertraute Antlitz mit ihren Fingern noch genauer erkundet. Der markante Schwung seiner Brauen, die steile Falte dazwischen, die auch im Schlaf nicht verschwand, die langen geschwungenen Wimpern, die hohen Wangenknochen, die schmalen, ein wenig spröden Lippen und natürlich die Nase, deretwegen er sicher als Kind Hohn und Spott ertragen musste.  
Die Woge der Zuneigung durchströmte sie so heftig, dass sie ein Schaudern kaum unterdrücken konnte. Teklas Worte hallten in ihrem Geist wieder. "Es war nur ein Hauch, aber er hat dein Herz berührt." Wie recht sie hatte! Ihr Herz reckte sich ihm entgegen, öffnete sich weit und nahm ihn in sich auf. Nichts würde ihn je wieder daraus vertreiben, das schwor sie sich in diesem Moment.  
Aber trotz dieser Sicherheit, war sie sich über ihre eigenen Empfindungen nicht wirklich im Klaren.  
Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen, das war unbestreitbar, seine Nähe tat ihr gut, verschaffte ihr Ruhe und Frieden. Sie hoffte inständig, dass es ihm ebenso erging.  
Aber war da noch mehr?  
Sie blickte wieder auf seine Hand. Wollte sie diese Finger auf ihre Haut fühlen? Streichelnd, liebkosend, zärtlich. Die Röte schoss ihr ins Gesicht, so unangebracht erschien ihr dieser Gedanke, ja fast unanständig. Sie kannte sich selbst kaum noch wieder. Was war nur in sie gefahren? Sie wollte ihm helfen, das war alles!  
Energisch schlug sie die Decke zurück und stand ganz leise auf. Sie schnappte sich ihre Tasche und schlich auf Zehenspitzen aus dem Zelt. Draußen blieb sie unschlüssig stehen.  
Was hätte sie nicht alles für ein heißes, ausgiebiges Bad gegeben, aber sie würde sich hüten, hier einfach herumzuschnüffeln. Also ging sie zu den Vorhängen hinüber und zog sie auf. Es schien ein trüber, regnerischer Tag zu sein, soweit sie es durch die schmutzigen Scheiben erkennen konnte. Der riesige Baum direkt vorm Haus hätte auch an einem strahlenden Sonnentag seinen Schatten ins Zimmer geworfen. Jetzt verdunkelte er es so sehr, dass sie kaum mehr erkennen konnte als vorher.  
Sie blickte sich nach einem Lichtschalter um und entdeckte gleich drei neben der Tür. Ohne große Hoffnung drückte sie alle auf einmal, und der Raum erstrahlte vor ihren Augen. Hermine starrte verblüfft auf den gedeckten Tisch. Augenblicklich begann ihr Magen zu knurren. Völlig ausgehungert fühlte sie sich. Zögernd trat sie näher. Die Höflichkeit gebot es, auf Severus zu warten, aber sie konnte unmöglich widerstehen. Also setzte sie sich und griff herzhaft zu, während sie sich neugierig umsah.  
Und wieder blieb ihr Blick an Lilys Bild hängen, doch diesmal betrachtete sie nicht das Mädchen, sondern die hellen Stellen rechts und links. Anscheinend hatte dort früher ein größeres Bild gehangen. Vielleicht eines seiner eigenen Familie. Nachdenklich nippte sie an ihrem Tee.  
Seine Mutter lebte schon lange nicht mehr, das wusste sie. Eileen Prince! Auf sie war sie bei ihren Nachforschungen bezüglich des Halbblutprinzen gestoßen. Aber was war mit seinem Vater? Er war ein Muggel, deshalb das Halbblut. Hatte Severus in diesem Haus seine Kindheit verbracht?  
Wie aufs Stichwort, regte sich das kleine Zelt und Severus trat heraus. Die Helligkeit schien ihn zu verwirren, denn er stand völlig erstarrt da.  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen. Sollte sie das Licht löschen? Aber er konnte sich nicht ewig im Dunkeln verstecken! Also sagte sie nur: "Guten Morgen!"  
Er wandte sich wie in Zeitlupe zu ihr um und sie lächelte ihn munter an, obwohl ihr bei seinem Anblick viel eher nach Weinen zumute war. Blass und krank sah er aus, tiefe Furchen zogen sich durch sein eh schon kantiges Gesicht. Das verklebte Haar machte es nicht besser. Auch er brauchte dringend ein Bad! Aber noch viel wichtiger war etwas zu essen.  
"Komm frühstücken!", forderte sie ihn auf, biss herzhaft in ihren Toast und schenkte Tee in die zweite Tasse.  
Zögernd kam er näher.  
"Guten Morgen!", sagte er heiser, ohne sie anzusehen. Er wich ihrem Blick förmlich aus. Entsetzlich unwohl schien er sich zu fühlen.  
"Severus", fragte sie leise, "was ist los?"  
Diese Stimme, so sanft und besorgt!  
Wie sehr er sich vor ihr schämte! Niemals war er sich älter und hässlicher vorgekommen, als in diesem Moment. Was für einen jämmerlichen Anblick musste er bieten, so wie er vor ihr stand. In seinem altmodischen schwarzen Schlafanzug, mit bloßen Füßen, ungewaschen und schmutzig. Weshalb war er nur so überstürzt aus dem Zelt gehastet?  
Wundervoll erholt hatte er sich nach dem Erwachen gefühlt, voller Kraft und Tatendrang, doch dann war sein Blick auf den leeren Platz an seiner Seite gefallen, auch die Handtasche fehlte, und eine Eiseskälte ergriff ihn.  
Sie war fort!  
Und jetzt saß sie hier vor ihm und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er konnte sich nicht überwinden, sie anzusehen.  
"Bitte tu das nicht, Severus!", hörte er sie flüstern, "Verschließ dich nicht wieder vor mir!"  
Das war nun wirklich das Letzte, was er wollte. "Sag ihr die Wahrheit!", drängte eine Stimme in seinem Geist und er schluckte mühsam.  
"Ich hab gedacht, du wärst ...", er brach ab, deutete auf den Kamin und versuchte es dann von Neuem. "Ich wollte nicht, dass du mich so siehst."  
Er fühlte die heftige Röte, die ihm in die Wangen schoss und wäre am liebsten geflohen.  
Mittlerweile stand sie vor ihm und funkelte ihn zornig an. "Du hast wirklich geglaubt, ich würde ohne ein Wort verschwinden? Was denkst du eigentlich von mir? Wir sind Freunde, verdammt! Ich lauf nicht einfach davon und außerdem ..." Sie holte tief Luft und ihr Gesichtsausdruck änderte sich. Sie hob eine Hand und berührte ganz sanft seine Wange.  
"Und außerdem ist es mir ganz gleich wie du aussiehst. Ich ...", sie biss sich auf die Zunge. Fast hätte sie etwas sehr Dummes gesagt!  
Wie er sie ansah! So unsicher, fast ängstlich. Ihr Herz flog ihm einmal mehr entgegen, wollte sich ihm offenbaren. Auch sie errötete, zog ihre Hand zurück und blickte an sich hinab. "Ich seh auch nicht besser aus", murmelte sie und wandte sich rasch ab.  
Der Zauber des Augenblicks verflog und jetzt waren beide zu verlegen, um sich anzusehen. Etwas war geschehen!  
Severus Herz schlug bis zum Hals. Was hatte sie sagen wollen? Was war das für ein Ausdruck in ihren Augen gewesen?  
"Setz dich doch endlich und iss was. Und dann knobeln wir aus, wer als erster ins Bad darf, einverstanden?"  
Ihre Worte klangen völlig unbefangen, doch ihre Stimme verriet, dass auch sie noch mit ihren Empfindungen kämpfte.  
Er schob jeden Gedanken daran beiseite, zwang sich förmlich dazu, die Köstlichkeiten auf dem Tisch zu betrachten und das Wunder geschah. Sein Magen lenkte ihn ab. Der Hunger vertrieb jedes andere Gefühl. So laut begann er zu knurren, dass es ihm schon wieder peinlich gewesen wäre, hätte Hermine nicht erleichtert gelacht.  
"Manchmal ist der Körper klüger als der Kopf", sagte sie verschmitzt.  
Ungezwungen und freundschaftlich war ihr Lächeln jetzt wieder und er erwiderte es.

"Danke!", sagte er geraume Zeit später, als sie beide so satt waren, dass kein Bissen mehr Platz gefunden hätte. Sie nickte nur.  
"Es hat mir ebenso gutgetan wie dir. Zu schlafen, mein ich. Für dieses Festmahl hier musst du Tekla danken, schätze ich mal!"  
Sein Blick verschleierte sich und sie sah ihn gespannt an. Ob die Elfe Neuigkeiten zu berichten hatte?  
Nach einer Weile schüttelte er den Kopf.  
"Ich erreiche sie nicht mehr."  
"Ein neuer Schulleiter?"  
"Vermutlich!" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "In solchen Dingen ist das Ministerium schnell. Wahrscheinlich Minerva!"  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, aber sie hatte den schmerzlichen Ausdruck darin bemerkt und drückte sacht seine Hand. Er schluckte leise. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger um ihre und er zog sie mit sich hoch.  
"Das Badezimmer!", sagte er nur und sie griff nach ihrem Täschchen und folgte ihm zur Tür.  
"Mach dich auf das Schlimmste gefasst", murmelte er und öffnete sie zögernd.  
"Na ja, so schlimm wie am Grimmauldtplatz kanns wohl nicht werden. Schließlich ist das hier ein Muggelhaus, oder?"  
Er nickte. Schrecklich angespannt wirkte er plötzlich.  
Sein Zauberstab beleuchtete den Flur nur spärlich. Doch Hermine hatte die Lichtschalter sofort bemerkt und betätigte sie. Auch hier waren die Birnen in Ordnung, nur am oberen Ende der Treppe flackerte eine und erlosch dann ganz.  
"Die Stromrechnung ist anscheinend bezahlt", bemerkte sie und wieder nickte er nur. Natürlich, er war ein Halbblut, kannte sich in der Muggelwelt ebenso gut aus wie sie selbst.  
Neugierig sah sie sich um.  
Eine ganz gewöhnliche Diele, Garderobenständer neben der Haustür, ein hoher Spiegel, geschmackvolle Tapeten. Wenn man von Staub und Spinnweben absah, wirkte alles völlig normal, aber Severus stand da wie erstarrt. Sie sah deutlich wie er schluckte und ergriff ohne nachzudenken seine Hand. Wieder drückten seine Finger die ihren und ihr Herz geriet für einen Augenblick aus dem Takt.  
"Wohin?", fragte sie leise.  
"Nach oben, schätze ich."  
So rau klang seine Stimme, als verdränge er nur mit Mühe die Tränen. Was für Erinnerungen geisterten ihm wohl durch den Kopf? Aber plötzlich stutzte sie.  
"Du weißt es nicht?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. Er war kreidebleich.  
"Ich kann das nicht, Hermine. Geh allein!"  
Ehe sie sichs versah, war er wieder im Wohnzimmer verschwunden und die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss.


	19. 18 Kapitel

18\. Kapitel

Ratlos starrte sie ihm nach. Was sollte sie tun? Ob er alleine sein wollte oder doch lieber nicht? Unschlüssig kaute sie auf ihrer Unterlippe, aber dann kam ihr ein dringendes Bedürfnis in die Quere und die Entscheidung war gefallen.  
Langsam stieg sie die Stufen hinauf. Vier Türen gab es oben und drei von ihnen standen offen. Gleich das erste Zimmer gegenüber der Treppe war das Bad. Auch hier bedeckte eine dicke Staubschicht die Einrichtung, aber ein einfacher Reinigungszauber ließ sie verschwinden.  
Hermine testete die Toilettenspülung und stellte erleichtert fest, dass sie einwandfrei funktionierte. Auch die Hähne ließen sich mühelos öffnen und sie ließ das Wasser laufen, bis die braune Färbung verschwunden war.  
Der Boiler über der Wanne glich dem im Bad ihrer Eltern und sie hatte keinerlei Schwierigkeiten, ihn zum Laufen zu bringen, aber es würde dauern, bis es heiß genug war. Sie verließ das Bad und warf einen Blick in das nächste Zimmer.  
Ein Doppelbett stand darin, ordentlich mit einem Überzug bedeckt, der ebenso grau war wie alles andere im Raum. Die verstaubten Fotografien auf den Nachtkästchen weckten Hermines Neugier. Doch sie zögerte. Ob es Severus recht wäre?  
Verstohlen wie ein Dieb schlich sie näher. Unsinnig natürlich, denn ihre Abdrücke waren auf dem staubigen Fußboden überdeutlich zu sehen. Sie seufzte. Dann zog sie resigniert ihren Zauberstab und säuberte auch diesen Raum oberflächlich.  
Verblüfft hielt sie auf ihrem Weg zu den Betten inne.  
Schon jetzt konnte sie deutlich erkennen, dass die Bilder keineswegs Severus Eltern zeigten. Nun ja, wie sein Vater aussah, wusste sie natürlich nicht, aber die dürre, hakennasige Kapitänin der Koboldsteinmannschaft sah sie deutlich vor sich. Und die hübsche, ein wenig mollige Frau mit den kastanienbraunen Locken, die strahlend zu dem Rotschopf an ihrer Seite hochblickte und den Arm um ein mürrisch dreinblickendes Mädchen von vielleicht 15 Jahren gelegt hatte, war definitiv eine andere. Ihr Lachen war Hermine irgendwie vertraut. Herzlich wirkte es, fröhlich und unbeschwert.  
Sie betrachtete die kleine Familie genauer, setzte sich aufs Bett und griff nach dem Rahmen auf der anderen Seite. Das Glas war trüb, aber trotzdem konnte sie den großen Baum, der direkt vorm Haus stand, deutlich erkennen. Eine Schaukel hing an einem der dicken Äste. Eine leere Schaukel!  
Hermines Mund war plötzlich staubtrocken. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die Fotografie, unfähig, sich zu bewegen. Wie festgenagelt saß sie da, andere Bilder zogen an ihr vorbei. Bilder, die eine andere Familie zeigten. Ihre eigene! Und auf jedem dieser Bilder Mum und Dad und die kleine Hermine, die plötzlich immer durchscheinender wurde, bis der Platz, an dem sie eben noch stand, leer war, als hätte sie nie existiert.  
Hermine schleuderte den Rahmen aufs Bett, als hätte er sie verbrannt. Doch sie schaffte es nicht, aufzustehen. Zu sehr zitterten ihr die Knie.  
Was zum Teufel war hier geschehen?  
Wieder blickte sie auf das andere Bild und jetzt erkannte sie es ganz deutlich:  
Der Arm des Mannes hing seltsam verkrümmt in der Luft. Auch er hatte ein Kind umarmt. Ein Kind, das er geliebt hatte, auf das er voller Stolz hinabblickte, ein schelmisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.  
Und plötzlich wusste Hermine es. Sie sah Lily Evans förmlich vor sich, wie sie die Hand ihres Vaters umklammert hielt und sich eng an ihn schmiegte, völlig anders als ihre unscheinbare ältere Schwester.  
Etwas tropfte auf Hermines Hand. Sie erwachte aus ihrer Erstarrung und fühlte die Tränen auf ihren Wangen.  
Lily hatte das gleiche getan wie sie selbst. Sie hatte versucht, ihre Familie vor Voldemort und seinen Todessern zu schützen!  
Ob es ihr gelungen war?  
Vergessen war jeder Gedanke an ein heißes Bad. Sie musste es wissen!  
Sie stürzte die Treppe hinab und riss die Wohnzimmertür auf. Severus stand vorm Kamin. Er trug wieder die gewohnte hochgeschlossene Robe, auch sein Haar schien sauber zu sein. Hatte er einen Zauber verwendet oder das kleine Waschbecken im Zelt benutzt? Die Frage kam Hermine kurz in den Sinn, doch sobald ihr Blick auf Lilys Porträt fiel, vergaß sie sie wieder.  
"Was ist mit ihren Eltern passiert?", stieß sie hervor, nachdem er sich erschrocken zu ihr umgewandt hatte.  
Sie achtete nicht auf ihn, hatte nur Augen für Lily.  
Severus bemerkte die Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen sofort. Was hatte sie derart erschüttert? Nicht ein einziges Mal hatte er selbst es gewagt, dort hinaufzusteigen und sich umzusehen. Es wäre ihm wie ein Frevel erschienen. Nur diesen Raum hatte er genutzt.  
Hermine stand jetzt neben ihm, streckte die Hand aus und strich sanft über Lilys Porträt.  
"Ihre Eltern", flüsterte sie so leise, als habe sie Angst, Lily könne sie hören, "sind sie tot?"  
Die Frage galt ihm, aber er hatte keine Antwort darauf.  
"Niemand weiß es", sagte er leise, wandte sich um und ließ sich schwer in den Sessel sinken.  
"Verzeih mir, Hermine!"  
Da war er wieder, dieser Selbsthass, von dem sie so sehr gehofft hatte, er habe ihn überwunden. Schlagartig kam ihr Verstand zurück. Das hier hatte nichts mit ihr selbst zu tun! Ihren eigenen Eltern ging es gut, da war sie sicher.  
"Du kannst nichts dafür, Severus. Ich wär ebenso erschrocken, wenn du dabei gewesen wärst. Es war das Bild."  
Sie schluckte und fuhr dann leise fort: "Lily hat den gleichen Zauber verwendet wie ich selbst. Sie hat sich ...", sie biss sich auf die Lippen und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass ihr erneut die Tränen kamen. "Gelöscht!", schluchzte sie und jedes weitere Wort blieb ihr im Halse stecken.  
Severus sah sie fassungslos an.  
"Du hast ...?"  
Er beendete den Satz nicht. Stattdessen stand er auf und schloss sie fest in die Arme. Ihr Kummer schnitt ihm tief ins Herz. Was für ein Gefühl musste das gewesen sein. Zuzusehen, wie ihr gesamtes Leben, jegliche Erinnerung an sie, aus dem Hause ihrer Eltern und aus deren Geist verschwand. Er hielt sie so fest er es wagte, wiegte sie sanft.  
"Du kannst es rückgängig machen, Hermine. Wenn du willst, helfe ich dir dabei."  
Ihr Schluchzen wurde ein Spur leiser und er fuhr fort.  
"Dieses Bild hier, es war leer, als ich ...", jetzt war er es, der stockte, "als ich hierher kam, um ihnen zu berichten, was geschehen war."  
Ganz still war Hermine plötzlich, schien förmlich den Atem anzuhalten und schmiegte sich gleichzeitig noch näher an ihn, als fühle sie genau, wie schwer es ihm fiel, darüber zu sprechen. Niemandem hatte er je davon erzählt.  
"Es war am Tag danach. Albus hatte beschlossen, den Jungen, Harry, zu den Dursleys zu bringen. Petunia", er sprach den Namen voller Widerwillen aus, "hatte ihre Familie schon vor Jahren verlassen. Sie hasste das Leben auf dem Land, war immer der Überzeugung, etwas Besseres zu sein."  
Hermine konnte die Abscheu, die er für Lilys Schwester empfand, nur zu gut nachempfinden. Wie sehr hatte diese widerwärtige Frau Harry gequält!  
"Als sie dann diesen Dursley kennenlernte, war der Bruch endgültig. Sie sagte sich vollständig von ihrer Vergangenheit los. Lily hat das anfangs schwer getroffen, aber auch ihr Leben veränderte sich."  
"Ja", dachte Hermine, "sie hat sich verliebt!"  
Ohne nachzudenken, strich sie Severus beruhigend über den Rücken, hörte deutlich, wie er schluckte.  
"Ebenso wie meines! Aber das gehört jetzt nicht hierher."  
Er holte tief Luft, hielt sie immer noch fest und Hermine war mucksmäuschenstill, wusste, wie wichtig es für ihn war, über das Geschehene zu sprechen. Und wenn es Stunden dauerte, es wäre ihr völlig egal. Ihm nah zu sein, ihm den Halt und Trost zu bieten, den er eigentlich ihr schenken wollte, war alles, was zählte.  
Langsam, stockend, sprach er weiter.  
"Ich stand vor der Tür, starr vor Angst. Wie nur sollte ich ihnen erklären, was geschehen war?  
Sie waren so stolz darauf, dass Lily ein Hexe war. Doch nur deshalb war sie jetzt tot. Ich hatte nicht die Kraft, auf die Klingel zu drücken, die ich als Junge dutzende Male betätigt hatte. Ich war in diesem Haus Gast gewesen, hab an diesem Tisch gesessen ganz selbstverständlich als Lilys Freund. Sie waren so begierig, alles über unsere Welt zu erfahren."  
Wieder eine Pause, als müsse er seine Gedanken zwingen, zu jenem Tag zurückzukehren.  
"Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich dort stand, aber plötzlich hörte ich ein Rufen hinter mir. "Da ist keiner daheim!" Jemand lehnte am Zaun. Der Nachbar, ein uralter buckliger Mann. "Sind schon wochenlang fort", fügte er hinzu und dann noch: "Und die kommen auch nich' wieder."  
Mir fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, und zugleich schämte ich mich zutiefst für meine Erleichterung. Ich ging zu ihm hinüber. "Weshalb sollten sie nicht zurückkommen?", fragte ich ihn, aber plötzlich wurde er abweisend.  
"Was geht'n Sie das an? Wer sind'se überhaupt?", hat er erwidert.  
Ich hatte keine Kraft für Erklärungen, also hab ich sein Gedächtnis durchsucht und da sah ich es: Ein Taxi, eine Menge Koffer und die Evans, die Lily, die still dastand und ihnen nachsah, gar nicht beachteten, als wäre sie eine völlig Fremde, die zufällig am Straßenrand stand."  
Wieder schluckte er mühsam.  
"Entsetzlich traurig und verlassen wirkte sie, aber zugleich auch irgendwie froh und erleichtert. Und sie lebte! Wenn es möglich gewesen wäre, hätte ich nicht gezögert, diese Erinnerung zu stehlen, um sie mir wieder und wieder ansehen zu können."  
Seine Stimme brach. So fest hielt er Hermine jetzt, dass sie Mühe hatte zu atmen. Sein Herz klopfte rasend schnell an ihrem Ohr. Wie sehr ihn die Gedanken an Lily auch nach all dieser Zeit noch aufwühlten.  
Es mochte sein, dass es nur Freundschaft war, was er für das Mädchen empfunden hatte, doch die Frau hatte er geliebt!  
Hermines eigenes Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er würde sie niemals vergessen. Niemand konnte sie je ersetzen. Gegen Tote zu kämpfen war aussichtslos!


	20. 19 Kapitel

Bevor's weitergeht möchte ich mich ganz herzlich bei mimaja für ihre wunderbaren Reviews bedanken.

19\. Kapitel

Hermine schnaubte unhörbar. Was für unsinniges Zeug geisterte ihr da durch den Kopf?  
Sie regte sich ein wenig und sofort gaben seine Arme sie frei. Beinahe entsetzt sah er sie an.  
"Entschuldige, Hermine. Ich wollte nicht ..., hab ich dir weh getan?"  
Sie erschauderte. Wie kalt ihr plötzlich war!  
"Du frierst ja."  
Er griff nach der Decke, die immer noch am Sofa lag, schlang sie ihr um die Schultern und drängte sie mit sanfter Gewalt in die weichen Kissen.  
Hermine zog die Knie an und wickelte sich vollständig ein. Sie fror in ihrem Pyjama tatsächlich erbärmlich.  
Severus entfachte das Feuer im Kamin neu, dann richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf sie und augenblicklich wurde ihr wohlig warm. Sie seufzte erleichtert und kuschelte sich bequemer in die Polster.  
"Jetzt sollte das Wasser eigentlich warm sein."  
Er sah sie fragend an.  
"Der Boiler war aus", erklärte sie, "und ich hab gedacht, während ich warte, seh ich mich ein wenig um."  
Sie errötete.  
"Es tut mir leid!"  
Er sagte nichts, sah sie nur stumm an und ließ sich dann schwer in den Sessel fallen.  
"Sind sie niemals wiedergekommen?"  
Sie konnte die Frage nicht unterdrücken, musste sie einfach stellen.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und schloss für einen Moment die Augen.  
"Nein, niemals. Mittlerweile wurden sie für tot erklärt und Petunia konnte das Haus gar nicht schnell genug loswerden."  
"Du hast es gekauft?"  
Er nickte nur.  
"Und du hast alles so gelassen, wie es war. Hast es dir nicht einmal angesehen."  
Es war keine Frage und er antwortete nicht.  
Hermines Blick schweifte wieder zu Lilys Bild.  
"Wohin hast du sie geschickt?", fragte sie leise.  
"Hätte Petunia Lilys Brief nicht ungelesen verbrannt, wüssten wir es!"  
Seine Stimme bebte vor mühsam unterdrückter Wut und Hermine starrte ihn fassungslos an.  
"Sie hat ... Oh, mein Gott!", hauchte sie erschüttert. "Wie schrecklich!"  
Severus blickte sie an.  
"Es soll Harry gehören", sagte er und Hermine musste einen Augenblick überlegen, was er damit meinte.  
"Das Bild?"  
Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf.  
"Nein, das nicht! Aber das Haus."  
Sie sah ihn mit großen Augen an.  
"Und du?", fragte sie leise.  
Er zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Ich weiß es nicht. Ich hab mir niemals Gedanken darüber gemacht. Ich dachte nicht ...", er brach ab.  
"Dass es eine Zukunft für dich geben würde", beendete Hermine den Satz.  
Er schluckte.  
"Ja!", bestätigte er und sah sie unsicher an.  
Sie erwiderte seinen Blick und plötzlich schien die Welt um sie herum zu verschwinden. Nichts existierte mehr außer ihnen beiden. So intensiv war dieser Moment, dass beide erschrocken zusammenzuckten, als mit einem leisen 'Plopp' etwas vor ihnen auf dem Tisch erschien.  
Die Schlagzeile des Tagespropheten riss sie jäh in die Wirklichkeit zurück. In großen schwarzen Lettern stand da: "Potter siegt - Voldemort vernichtet!" und etwas kleiner darunter: "Nach dem glorreichen Sieg Harry Potters über den wohl gefährlichsten dunklen Zauberer aller Zeiten, der seit Monaten gemeinsam mit seinen Anhängern nicht nur unsere Welt mit seinen Gräueltaten in Angst und Schrecken versetzte, dringen immer mehr unglaubliche Einzelheiten ans Licht. Der junge Held der Zaubererschaft gewährte uns noch am gestrigen Tage, nur wenige Stunden nach dem Ende der Schlacht von Hogwarts, ein Exklusiv-Interview."  
Unter dem Verweis auf die Seiten 2, 3 und 4 prangte ein halbseitiges Bild Harrys, das eindeutig im Schulleiterbüro von Hogwarts aufgenommen worden war, denn Albus Dumbledore winkte ihnen strahlend aus seinem goldenen Rahmen im Hintergrund entgegen und neben Harry stand Minerva McGonagall.  
Sie hatte ihm beschützend eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt und warf dem Fotografen einen strengen Blick zu. Harry jedoch lächelte. Obwohl er abgekämpft und erschöpft aussah, wirkte er zugleich unendlich erleichtert und Hermine begriff, dass dieses Bild nur kurze Zeit nach ihrer Rückkehr von Severus aufgenommen worden war.  
"So schnell!", flüsterte sie ungläubig und schlug die Zeitung auf.  
Die nächsten Überschriften waren etwas kleiner, aber trotzdem stach Hermine eine förmlich ins Auge:  
"Severus Snape - verkannter Held?"  
Sie warf einen Blick zu Severus, der fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte.  
"Harry wird für dich kämpfen, so lange, bis alle Welt die Wahrheit kennt", sagte Hermine nur und nahm die Zeitung hoch. "Darf ich es zuerst lesen?"  
Severus antwortete nicht, starrte benommen auf das kleine Kuvert, das unter dem Propheten zum Vorschein gekommen war. In der vertrauten Handschrift Minerva McGonagalls stand dort nur ein Wort:  
"Severus"  
Er sog hörbar die Luft ein. Seine Hand zitterte, als er danach griff. Unschlüssig starrte er es an.  
"Er hat es ihr erzählt!"  
Er wusste nicht, ob er enttäuscht oder erleichtert sein sollte. Eigentlich hatte er erwartet, das Harry ihr Geheimnis für sich behalten würde, zumindest noch einige Zeit.  
Energisch drängte er den Gedanken beiseite und öffnete den Umschlag so vorsichtig, als habe er Angst, das Papier könne ihn beißen.  
"Severus", nur sein Name, kein unsinniges Wort. Er hatte Minervas direkte Art stets geschätzt. Sie kam immer ohne Umwege zur Sache. Doch diesmal war es anders. Auch ihre Schrift war nicht so akkurat, wie er sie kannte, beinahe so, als habe ihre Hand gezittert, während sie schrieb.  
"Noch nie ist es mir schwerer gefallen, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. So viele Fehler! So wenig Vertrauen!  
Ich hätte erkennen müssen, durchschauen! Aber es war so viel einfacher, in Ihnen nur den Todesser zu sehen.  
Wie sehr bedauere ich jedes gehässige Wort, das ich Ihnen in der vollen Absicht, Sie zu verletzen, entgegenschleuderte. Die Monate in Hogwarts müssen die Hölle für Sie gewesen sein!"  
Erschüttert starrte Severus auf die verwischten Worte. Hatte sie etwa geweint!  
Fast graute ihm davor, weiterzulesen.  
"Was ist?", fragte Hermine leise und legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm.  
"Sie macht sich Vorwürfe", murmelte er und klang dabei tatsächlich erstaunt.  
"Natürlich macht sie sich Vorwürfe, was denkst du denn? Und deshalb versucht sie jetzt alles, um die Wahrheit unter die Leute zu bringen, genau wie Harry."  
Hermine deutete auf den Tagespropheten.  
"Schreibt sie darüber nichts?"  
"Ich bin noch nicht fertig."  
"Dann lies den Brief zu Ende. Und sieh dir auch die Zeitung an."  
Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und stand auf.  
"Und ich nehm jetzt endlich mein wohlverdientes Bad."

Als Hermine nach gut einer Stunde wieder zurückkam, saß Severus immer noch vorm Kamin und blickte nachdenklich in die Flammen.  
Sie blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen und betrachtete ihn.  
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals. Dort oben im heißen Wasser hatte sie alle Vernunft beiseite geschoben und ihrer Fantasie freien Lauf gelassen. Und jetzt konnte sie es vor sich selbst nicht länger verleugnen: Es war nicht nur ein Hauch, es war ein Sturm, der in ihr tobte, ein Orkan, der jeden vernünftigen Gedanken mit sich fortriss und nur noch brennende Sehnsucht in ihrem Geist zurückließ.  
Er wandte sich zu ihr um und lächelte sie an, und sie kam sich für einen schrecklichen Augenblick wie eine Verräterin vor. Sie hatte ihm Freundschaft versprochen!  
"Besser?", fragte er, und seine sanfte Stimme jagte ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
"Bei Merlin, reiß dich zusammen, Hermine Granger!", schalt sie sich im Stillen und zwang sich zu einem hoffentlich unbefangenen Lächeln.  
"Ja, viel besser. Aber irgendwie hab ich überhaupt keine Lust, was zu tun."  
Sie ließ sich aufs Sofa plumpsen, zog die Knie an und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke. Die Anstrengungen der letzten Wochen steckten ihr immer noch in den Gliedern.  
"Einfach nur faulenzen und den Frieden genießen. Ist das okay für dich?"  
"Den Frieden genießen", wiederholte er langsam, "das klingt wunderbar."  
Er lehnte sich im Sessel zurück und schloss die Augen.  
Und wieder konnte Hermine ihren Blick nicht von ihm abwenden. Seine Züge waren ihr mittlerweile mindestens so vertraut wie Rons und Harrys, aber auf eine vollkommen andere Weise. Sie wollte die Hand ausstrecken und die harten Konturen liebkosen, wollte ihm zärtlich über die bleichen Wangen streicheln. So wie gestern!  
Die Erinnerung an den gestrigen Tag vertrieb mit einem Schlag jedes romantische Gefühl. So sicher war sie gewesen, dass er sterben würde. Ja, sie hätte beinahe ihren eigenen Zauberstab gezogen, um ihn von seinen Qualen zu erlösen.  
Wenn Harry nicht gekommen wäre ...  
"Es war Albus", sagte Severus plötzlich und Hermine war zutiefst erleichtert, dass er ihre wirren Gedanken unterbrach, auch wenn sie nicht gleich begriff, wovon er sprach.  
"Dumbledore?"  
Fragend sah sie ihn an.  
Er öffnete die Augen und wieder glaubte sie, in den schwarzen glänzenden Tiefen zu versinken.  
"Albus hat Minerva alles erzählt, die ganze Wahrheit und auch, dass Harry versuchen wollte, mein Leben zu retten."  
Hermine musste schlucken.  
"Genau daran hab ich eben gedacht. Ohne Harry wärst du jetzt tot."  
Sie konnte den Gedanken einfach nicht ertragen. Sie vergrub sich förmlich in die Decke und wandte den Kopf ab, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sah, die doch überdeutlich verrieten, was sie empfand.  
Severus dachte das gleiche. Ohne Harry wäre er gestorben und genau das war es doch, wonach er sich 16 Jahre lang gesehnt hatte. Aber jetzt lebte er, und das Blut pulsierte so heftig in seinem Herzen wie niemals zuvor. Und wenn Hermine ihn so ansah wie gerade eben, geriet es vollkommen aus dem Takt.  
"Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst und dass du mir erlaubt hast, hier bei dir zu sein", murmelte sie in die Kissen.  
Er konnte ihr Gesicht nicht sehen und nur deshalb war es ihm möglich, einzugestehen, was ihm ansonsten niemals über die Lippen gekommen wäre.  
"Und ich bin unsäglich froh, dass du hier bist, Hermine."  
Eine Hand wühlte sich aus der Decke, streckte sich ihm entgegen.  
"Lass es mich fühlen, Severus. Bitte!", flüsterte sie und er war vollkommen sicher, sich verhört zu haben. Aber dann wandte sie den Kopf und sah ihn an.  
"Bitte!"


	21. 20 Kapitel

mimaja: Ich danke dir für das tolle Review, dafür gibt's heute gleich das nächste Kapitel.:-)

20\. Kapitel

Und jeder Zweifel verflog. Sie wollte ihn spüren, sich an ihn lehnen, endlich geborgen sein nach den Wochen in ständiger Angst. Ob er der Richtige dafür war, war im Moment nicht wichtig. Hier und jetzt war er der Einzige, der ihr bieten konnte, wonach sie sich sehnte.  
Mit zittrigen Beinen erhob er sich, trat einen Schritt näher und ergriff ihre Hand. Sie rückte zur Seite und zog ihn sanft aber nachdrücklich neben sich.  
"Ist dir meine Nähe denn gar nicht unangenehm?"  
Er musste die Frage einfach stellen.  
"Nein!", sagte sie schlicht und schmiegte ihren Kopf an seine Brust.  
Ein vertrauter Duft stieg ihm in die Nase. Ihr Haar roch nach Frühlingskräutern und er hätte sich am liebsten hinabgebeugt und sein Gesicht in der lockigen Mähne vergraben.  
"Erzähl weiter!", bat sie, zog seinen Arm um sich und verschränkte ihre Finger mit seinen. Als wäre es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, kuschelte sie sich gemütlich an ihn und plötzlich erschien es auch ihm ganz natürlich. Sie waren Freunde. Es hatte nicht mehr zu bedeuten, als ihr Verhalten in der letzten Nacht. Sie halfen sich gegenseitig und was konnte richtiger sein?  
Seine Anspannung verflog. Er lehnte sich zurück, schlug die Beine übereinander, drückte Hermine sanft ein wenig fester an sich und schilderte ihr, was Minerva geschrieben hatte.  
"Nun, anscheinend haben Harrys Worte sie zutiefst verunsichert. Du weißt schon, ..."  
Hermine nickte und er konnte ihr Lächeln hören, als sie sie leise wiederholte.  
"Severus Snape war immer nur Dumbledores Mann, niemals deiner!"  
"Genau!", sagte er mit unbeteiligter Stimme, doch innerlich wühlte ihn dieser Satz immer noch auf. Hermine streichelte sanft mit ihrem Daumen über seinen Handrücken. Vor ihr konnte er sich nicht verstellen und er war froh darüber.  
"Ich denke, das ging jedem so, der sie gehört hat", fügte sie hinzu und blickte zu ihm auf.  
So nah war sie ihm. Das Leuchten in ihren Augen brachte ihn völlig aus dem Konzept. Plötzlich errötete sie und senkte schnell den Kopf. Hatte sie bemerkt, was in ihm vorging?  
"Und weiter?", fragte sie und er glaubte, ein leichtes Zittern in ihrer Stimme zu hören.  
Bei Merlin, er sollte sie von sich schieben, aufstehen und sich ihr nie wieder nähern, bevor ...  
Nein!  
Energisch schob er den Gedanken beiseite. Sie wollte es so und er würde den Teufel tun und ihr diesen kleinen Wunsch abschlagen, nur weil er sich vor seinen eigenen Gefühlen fürchtete. Er hatte sie immer beherrscht und das würde ihm auch diesmal gelingen. Freundschaft ja, alles andere waren Hirngespinste und dafür war er eindeutig zu alt und zu unerfahren!  
"Kingsley Shacklebolt lief ihr wohl über den Weg, als sie nach Harry suchte, und auch er wollte die Wahrheit wissen. Aber sie fanden weder Harry noch dich, nur dein Freund Ron war noch da und der erzählte ihnen von den Erinnerungen, die ich Harry überlassen hatte. Also machten sie sich auf den Weg ins Schulleiterbüro, um den Einzigen zu fragen, der ihnen mit Sicherheit würde helfen können, wenn er nur wollte. Und dieses eine Mal hüllte Albus sich nicht in Schweigen, sondern überschüttete sie förmlich mit Informationen. Als Harry zurückkam, hatten sie ihr weiteres Vorgehen anscheinend schon geplant."  
Er räusperte sich.  
"Sie werden nicht ruhen, bevor die ganze Zaubererschaft die Wahrheit kennt und mein Name reingewaschen ist von jeglicher Schuld."  
Er schluckte schwer und sie hob wieder den Kopf und strahlte ihn an.  
"Das ist ja großartig. Mit den beiden hast du die besten Fürsprecher, die du dir wünschen kannst. Sie werden keinerlei Mühe haben, den Zaubergamot zu überzeugen, und dann bist du wirklich und wahrhaftig frei!"  
Wieder musste er schlucken, doch nicht Hermines Worte waren daran schuld, sondern ihre Lippen, die ihn voller Freude anlächelten.  
So weich, so sinnlich, so verlockend.  
Und plötzlich gehorchte ihm sein Körper nicht mehr, reagierte nicht auf die Befehle seines Gehirns. Sein Kopf senkte sich wie in Zeitlupe und die rehbraunen Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Doch nur für einen Sekundenbruchteil, dann reckte sie sich ihm entgegen und ihre Lippen trafen sich.  
Wie ein Stromschlag war die Berührung, sandte Wellen puren Glücks durch ihre Adern, köstliche Schauer ließen sie erbeben. Kein Gedanke war mehr in ihnen, nur noch Gefühl.  
Wärme, Hitze, Glut!  
Aber plötzlich wurde Hermine unsicher. Sie löste sich ein wenig von Severus und sah ihm fest in die Augen.  
"Willst du wirklich mich?"  
Sie legte ihre Hand auf sein Herz.  
"Schlägt es meinetwegen so schnell oder wünscht du dir, Lily wäre hier?"  
Diesmal zitterte ihre Stimme eindeutig, aber sie wandte den Blick nicht ab.  
Seine Wangen glühten vor Verlegenheit. Er sah nur ihre Augen, den Schmerz darin, registrierte ihre Worte gar nicht. Was war nur in ihn gefahren?  
Er hatte sie geküsst!  
Warum hatte sie ihn nicht von sich gestoßen, wie jede normale Frau es tun würde. Er konnte ihrem Blick nicht standhalten, schämte sich viel zu sehr.  
"Verzeih mir!", murmelte er, obwohl sein Verhalten doch unverzeihlich gewesen war. Nur zu gut konnte er verstehen, dass sie aufsprang und davonlief, und doch schmerzte es ihn heftiger als jede andere Qual, die er bisher ertragen hatte, als die Tür hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel.

Blind vor Tränen stand Hermine im Flur, unfähig einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.  
Er hatte sie geküsst!  
So sanft und scheu hatten seine Lippen die ihren berührt und doch waren die Gefühle in ihrem Innern förmlich explodiert. Niemals zuvor hatte ein Kuss in ihr eine derartige Reaktion ausgelöst. Sie hatte insgeheim schon befürchtet, frigide zu sein, weil sowohl Viktors als auch Rons Annäherungsversuche ihr absolut nichts bedeutet hatten. Sie fühlte einfach nichts!  
Aber jetzt, jetzt empfand sie ein so heftiges Verlangen, dass sie glaubte, innerlich zu verbrennen. Sie wollte ihn wieder spüren, wollte mehr, viel, viel mehr von ihm als nur diesen einen Kuss. Wollte sich ihm hingeben, voll und ganz!  
Und doch hatte sie alles zerstört!  
War es denn so wichtig, ob er an Lily dachte, während er ihr die Zärtlichkeiten schenkte, nach denen sie sich so sehr verzehrte?  
Plötzlich loderte der Zorn wie eine Fackel in ihr hoch. War sie schon so tief gesunken?  
Natürlich wollte sie selbst es sein, die er begehrte. Sie - Hermine Granger! Und nicht irgendeine längst verlorene Liebe, die nur in seiner Fantasie existierte.  
Wütend wischte sie sich übers Gesicht, sie brauchte dringend einen klaren Kopf.  
Ihr Blick fiel auf die Haustür. Sollte sie einfach gehen?  
Nein! Alles in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Sie wollte nicht fort!  
Also lief sie die Treppe hinauf, schloss die Badezimmertür hinter sich und kühlte ihr hitziges Gesicht mit eiskaltem Wasser. Dann ließ sie es über ihre pochenden Pulse rinnen und langsam kam ihr Verstand zurück. Hatte sie nicht gestern selbst zu ihm gesagt: "Stellen Sie sich einfach vor, Lily säße hier bei Ihnen, und vergessen Sie mich."  
Hatte er genau das heute wieder getan?  
Sie hatte es herausgefordert, hatte mit ihrer Bitte eine unsichtbare Grenze überschritten. Was zuvor gewesen war, hatte nur Trost spenden sollen, doch dieses sich anlehnen, ihm nah sein wollen, entsprang einem völlig anderen Wunsch, und sicher war auch er sich dessen bewusst gewesen. Er hatte bemerkt, wonach sie sich sehnte, nur deshalb hatte er sie geküsst. Wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.  
Diesmal war es Mitleid von seiner Seite!  
Unerträglich war dieser Gedanke. Wieder klatschte sie sich das Wasser ins Gesicht und ihr Blick fiel in den Spiegel.  
Wie sie aussah! Verweinte Augen, rote Flecke auf den Wangen, das Haar wirr durcheinander. Ihr T-Shirt war fleckig und völlig zerknittert. Wahrlich kein Anblick zum Verlieben!  
Verzweifelt ließ sie sich aufs WC sinken und vergrub ihr Gesicht in den Händen. Was sollte sie nur tun, wie ihm wieder unter die Augen treten? Und, was mochte er jetzt fühlen? Sicher war er ebenso durcheinander wie sie.  
Sie sah wieder die Unsicherheit, ja fast Angst in den schwarzen Augen, als er sich zu ihr herabbeugte. Wann hatte er wohl zuletzt eine Frau geküsst?  
Plötzlich ertrug sie die Vorstellung nicht mehr, dass er ganz alleine da unten saß und sich für sein Verhalten verurteilte, und sie fasste einen Entschluss.

Severus saß da wie betäubt.  
Vorbei!  
Zerstört!  
Eisige Kälte lähmte seine Glieder.  
Sie war fort!  
Nichts anderes existierte mehr in seinem Geist als diese Gewissheit.  
Gefühlte Stunden verrannen, ehe er sich stocksteif wie eine Marionette erhob, ans Fenster trat und den Vorhang schloss. Dann löschte er das Licht.  
Dunkelheit, Kälte, Leere und Einsamkeit!  
Er war zurück in seiner Welt.

Ein letzter tiefer Atemzug, dann öffnete Hermine die Tür und erstarrte.  
Undurchdringliche Schwärze, selbst die Kerzen neben Lilys Porträt waren erloschen.  
Angst kroch wie schleichendes Gift durch ihre Adern.  
Wo war er?  
Eine schreckliche Ahnung überfiel sie, und sie drückte fast panisch auf die Lichtschalter.  
Das Zimmer war leer!  
Und Hermine wusste mit untrüglicher Sicherheit: Hierher würde er nie wieder zurückkehren!


	22. 21 Kapitel

21\. Kapitel

Völlig entgeistert starrte die kleine Gesellschaft, die sich nach den Trauerfeierlichkeiten noch im Fuchsbau versammelt hatte, die aufgelöste junge Frau an, die soeben aus dem Kamin trat.  
Ginny fasste sich als erste und zog die weinende Freundin an sich.  
"Hermine! Ist was mit deinen Eltern?"  
Hermine machte sich los und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Harry stand plötzlich neben ihr und packte sie am Arm. Kreidebleich war er.  
"Was ist passiert?", fragte er mit tonloser Stimme, obwohl er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.  
"Er ist fort, Harry!"  
Das war genau die Antwort, die er gefürchtet hatte, und Hermines Schluchzen machte es nicht besser. Verdammt, was konnte nur geschehen sein?  
Molly Weasley trat zu Hermine und nahm sie ohne ein Wort in die Arme und diesmal wehrte sie sich nicht. Der grauenvolle Verdacht, der sich immer hartnäckiger in ihrem Geist festsetzte, raubte ihr das letzte Fünkchen Kraft.  
"Er wird dafür sorgen, dass man ihn nach Askaban bringt", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar, aber trotzdem herrschte plötzlich Totenstille im Raum.  
"Ich nehme an, Sie sprechen von Severus Snape, Miss Granger", sagte Minerva McGonagall laut und deutlich und auf einmal galt alles Interesse ihr.  
"Er lebt also!"  
Arthur fand als erster die Sprache wieder.  
"Deshalb versucht ihr, alle Welt von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen."  
Aufgeregtes Getuschel setzte ein und die Blicke wanderten neugierig von Minerva zu Harry.  
Nur Ron sah immer noch Hermine an.  
"Und seinetwegen heulst du Rotz und Wasser? Was soll das bedeuten? Wo hast du wirklich die ganze Zeit gesteckt? Hast du etwa was mit ihm?"  
Immer lauter, wilder wurde seine Stimme, überschlug sich beinahe. Fleur legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf den Arm.  
"Beruhige dich, Ron. Das ist doch Unsinn."  
Hermines Schluchzen war verstummt. Sie straffte die Schultern und wandte sich zu Ron um. Sie schluckte, aber zugleich sah sie so entschlossen aus, dass Ron sie ebenso wie alle anderen ungläubig anstarrte und hilflos den Kopf schüttelte. Natürlich war sein Gerede nicht Ernst gemeint gewesen. Doch was er jetzt in Hermines Augen las, bestätigte seinen völlig absurden, unbedacht geäußerten Verdacht ebenso wie ihre nächsten Worte.  
"Es ist einfach passiert, Ron. Er ..., ich ..., es war nur ein Kuss."  
Pure Abscheu spiegelte sich in Rons Miene.  
"Du hast Snape geküsst?", stieß er angewidert hervor.  
Hermine nickte ernst. Auch das geballte Unverständnis, das ihr aus sämtlichen Gesichtern förmlich entgegenschrie, brachte sie nicht ins Wanken.  
"Ja", sagte sie und fuhr dann leise fort: "Ich weiß nicht genau, was das ist, was ich für ihn empfinde, aber ich will nicht, dass ihm etwas passiert. Er hat so viele Opfer gebracht. Hat er nicht ein wenig Glück verdient?"  
"Ach, und das willst ausgerechnet du ihm schenken?", spottete Ron verächtlich.  
"Ich wünschte so sehr, ich könnte es", flüsterte Hermine erstickt.  
"Bist du ihm etwa nicht gut genug?", ätzte Ron, "Oder küsst du so schlecht? Vielleicht ist er ja deswegen abgehauen."  
Rons Zorn steigerte sich mit jedem Wort. Snape! Er konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Nicht genug, dass Harry Tag und Nacht von nichts anderem mehr redete, als von Snapes heldenhaften Taten, jetzt war ihm auch noch Hermine verfallen.  
Seine Hermine!  
"Hoffentlich schnappen die Dementoren ihn bald!", fügte er gehässig hinzu und verzog im selben Moment vor Schmerz das Gesicht.  
Der Abdruck einer Hand zeichnete sich auf seiner Wange ab und er taumelte gegen den Tisch.  
"Mum!", keuchte er empört.  
Molly Weasley presste eine Hand auf den Mund. Tränen standen in ihren Augen, aber sie sah nicht Ron an, sondern George, der völlig unbeteiligt am Tisch saß und teilnahmslos vor sich hinstarrte.  
Ohne Snape wäre auch er nicht mehr am Leben!  
Rons Wut fiel in sich zusammen. Hermines Verrat schmerzte, aber das gab ihm nicht das Recht, sie ebenfalls zu verletzen.  
"Tut mir leid!", murmelte er, wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum.  
"Ich denke, es ist besser, wir besprechen die Sache in der Küche", sagte Arthur leise und drückte sanft Mollys Schulter. "Nur Minerva, Harry, Hermine und ich", setzte er hinzu, als Percy und Bill sich erhoben.  
Die beiden nickten ernst.  
"Aber wenn wir helfen können, sagt Bescheid!"  
Bill blickte Hermine verständnisvoll an. Erneut füllte sich ihre Augen mit Tränen. Er lächelte aufmunternd.  
"Niemand kann sich aussuchen, in wen er sich verliebt, nicht wahr, Fleur?"  
Er sah seine Frau liebevoll an.  
"Dummkopf!", flüsterte Fleur zärtlich und strich sanft über sein vernarbtes Gesicht. Dann sah sie Hermine tief in die Augen.  
"Wenn dir sein Glück wichtiger ist als dein eigenes, wenn nichts anderes für dich zählt, als dass es ihm gutgeht, dann ist es Liebe, Hermine!"  
Hermine schluckte schwer.  
"Genauso fühlt es sich an", flüsterte sie.  
Fleur nickte lächelnd.  
"Dann wünsche ich dir von Herzen, dass er dieses Gefühl erwidert."  
Hermine schüttelte traurig den Kopf.  
"Das glaub ich nicht."  
"Dann is' er bescheuert!", kam es von der Tür.  
Rons Gesicht war knallrot und er grinste ein wenig schief.  
"Und wenn wir ihn finden, sag ich ihm gehörig die Meinung."  
Hermine starrte ihn einen Moment sprachlos an, dann stahl sich ein zögerndes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
"Ron ..."  
Sie ging einen Schritt auf ihn zu und er kam ihr langsam entgegen.  
"Es tut mir so leid!"  
Hermines Stimme zitterte.  
Er zuckte gespielt gleichmütig die Schultern.  
"So'n Bücherwurm wie du passt wohl eh' nicht zu mir."  
Wieder kullerten Hermine ein paar Tränen über die Wangen.  
"Danke, Ron!"  
Er streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
"Aber wir bleiben Freunde, egal ob's ihm passt oder nicht, klar?", sagte er so grimmig, dass Hermine ein leises Lachen entschlüpfte, und endlich löste sich ihre Anspannung ein wenig. Sie war nicht länger allein und gemeinsam würden sie ihn finden.

"Also mal ehrlich, wo soll man denn 'nen Typen wie Snape suchen? In irgend'ner Todesserspelunke? Was wisst ihr denn überhaupt über ihn?"  
Arthur bedachte Ron mit einem rügenden Blick und wandte sich dann Harry zu.  
"Ich denke, das Beste wird sein, du beginnst am Anfang, mein Junge."  
Harry nickte und sah Ginny entschuldigend an. Er hatte sie nie belügen wollen. Aber sie lächelte nur.  
Sie hatte sich geweigert, draußen zu bleiben. "Was Harry betrifft, geht auch mich an", hatte sie erklärt und ihr Vater hatte nachgegeben.  
Zu sechst saßen sie am Küchentisch und warfen Hermine immer wieder verstohlene Blicke zu. Rons flapsige Bemerkung brach das Schweigen und nun begann Harry zu erzählen. Haarklein berichtete er alles, was er wusste. Auch Snapes Liebe zu seiner Mutter verschwieg er nicht.  
Immer ernster wurden die Mienen der anderen, je länger er sprach. Selbst Ron wirkte zunehmend erschüttert.  
"Oh, Mann", brummte er, als Harry geendet hatte, "das war wirklich heftig, was?"  
Er stupste Hermine an, die wie ein Häufchen Elend neben ihm saß und sich immer wieder die Augen trockentupfte.  
"Und dann bist zu zu ihm zurück. Und er hat dich einfach so bleiben lassen?"  
Die Skepsis war seiner Stimme deutlich anzuhören und Hermine errötete leicht.  
"Nicht einfach so", nuschelte sie.  
"Sondern?", bohrte Ron nach.  
Minerva McGonagall erhob sich.  
"Kommen Sie, Arthur. Ich glaube, wir haben jetzt einiges zu erledigen. Alles nötige ist uns bekannt, denke ich. Weihen Sie nur die Auroren ein, denen Sie hundertprozentig vertrauen. Sie sollen Augen und Ohren offenhalten. Wenn er wirklich in Erwägung zieht, sich gefangennehmen zu lassen, müssen wir dafür sorgen, dass ihn die richtigen Leute erwischen. Percy wird Sie sicher dabei unterstützen. Und Bill und Charlie könnten ebenfalls nützlich sein.  
Ich rede mit Albus und der Person, deren Namen sie löblicherweise unerwähnt ließen, Mr. Potter, und gebe Ihnen Bescheid, wenn ich einen Hinweis auf Severus Verbleib erhalte."  
Sie warf Hermine einen aufmunternden Blick zu.  
"Machen Sie sich keine unnötigen Sorgen, Hermine. Er kann nicht einfach nach Askaban hineinspazieren. Und falls er es tatsächlich versucht, werden die Wärter unverzüglich das Ministerium benachrichtigen. Und für Kingsley lege ich meine Hand ins Feuer."  
Einen Moment hatte es fast den Anschein, als erröte sie. Doch sie wandte sich zu schnell um, als dass Hermine sicher gewesen wäre. Und dann waren die vier Freunde allein.


	23. 22 Kapitel

22\. Kapitel

"Also los, wie hast du's angestellt?"  
Ron ließ natürlich nicht locker und Harry unterstützte ihn noch.  
"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, hab ich mich das auch schon die ganze Zeit gefragt."  
Auch Ginny sah Hermine neugierig an.  
"Na ja", Hermine zögerte und warf Ron einen vorsichtigen Blick zu.  
"Es hat mir dir zu tun. Aber werd bitte nicht gleich wieder sauer."  
"Mit mir?" Ron sah sie verblüfft an, "wieso mit mir?"  
Hermine holte tief Luft.  
"Ich hab gesagt, ich wüsste nicht, wo ich sonst hinsollte und dass ich auf keinen Fall alleine sein wollte nach allem, was passiert war. Und das war beides nicht gelogen."  
Die Erinnerung an Severus Umarmung raubte ihr beinahe erneut die Fassung. Ihre Stimme zitterte, als sie weitersprach.  
"Irgendwie ist plötzlich alles über mir zusammengebrochen und ich hab gar nicht mehr aufhören können zu weinen. Er hat mich einfach nur festgehalten."  
Sie schluckte mühsam, versuchte mit aller Macht, sich zusammenzureißen.  
"Ich hab mich noch nie so geborgen gefühlt", flüsterte sie, und dann brachen die Schleusen erneut.  
Ginny rückte näher und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern. Hermine lehnte sich an sie. Harry und Ron sahen sich betreten an. Harry zumindest verstand, was Hermine meinte. Aber für Ron war die Vorstellung, Snape könne irgendjemandem das Gefühl von Geborgenheit vermitteln, einfach grotesk. Doch er schwieg und wartete geduldig, bis Hermine sich schnäuzte und fortfuhr.  
"Und als er mich gefragt hat, warum ich nicht mit Harry zum Fuchsbau appariert bin, da hab ich ...", sie biss sich auf die Lippen und sah unsicher zu Ron hinüber, "da hab ich ihm erzählt, dass du dann glauben würdest, ich käm deinetwegen."  
"Gehofft hab ich das wirklich", sagte Ron leise und Hermine wurde noch eine Spur blasser.  
"Ich weiß", flüsterte sie, "ich hab auch gedacht, wir beide ..."  
Sie beendete den Satz nicht, schüttelte stattdessen den Kopf und sah Ron fest in die Augen.  
"Was ich für dich empfinde, ist anders, mehr so wie für Harry. Ihr seid einfach die besten Freunde, die ich hab, aber ..., aber eben nicht mehr."  
Ron nickte langsam.  
Eine Zeitlang schwiegen alle vier. Dann fragte Harry plötzlich:  
"Dieses Zimmer, du weißt jetzt, wo es ist, oder?"  
Wieder holte Hermine tief Luft.  
"Ich nicht, Harry, aber du vielleicht."  
Er starrte sie verständnislos an.  
"Es ist das Haus deiner Großeltern", fügte sie leise hinzu.  
Harry erstarrte und Ginny griff besorgt nach seiner Hand.  
"Ich hab keine Großeltern", flüsterte er heiser.  
"Vielleicht doch, vielleicht leben sie noch."  
"Wie meinst du das denn?"  
Ron war es, der die Frage stellte, aber alle drei sahen sie völlig verwirrt an.  
Hermine lächelte traurig.  
"Deine Mum, Lily, sie hat das gleiche getan wie ich. Sie hat das Gedächtnis ihrer Eltern verändert, um sie vor Voldemort zu schützen. Sie hat sie dazu gebracht, fortzugehen, aber keiner weiß wohin. Deine Tante ..., Lily hat ihr wohl 'nen Brief geschrieben, aber ..."  
"Aber was?"  
Harrys Stimme war kaum wiederzuerkennen, so rau klang sie.  
Hermine seufzte.  
"Sie hat ihn verbrannt, ohne ihn zu lesen."  
"Dieses bescheuerte Weib! Das darf doch wohl nicht wahr sein!"  
Ron sprach ihnen allen aus der Seele.  
"Severus hat das Haus gekauft, nachdem sie offiziell für tot erklärt wurden, aber er hat alles so gelassen, wie es war. Er hat nur dieses eine Zimmer genutzt. Und er hat gesagt, es soll dir gehören, Harry."  
Harry war nicht in der Lage, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Hermines Eröffnung hatte ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht.  
Wieder war es Ron, der sich als erster gefasst hatte.  
"Wir gehen da hin und dort erzählst du uns dann den Rest."  
"Aber ich hab die Adresse nicht", entgegnete Hermine.  
"Dann müssen wir wohl die lieben Verwandten ein wenig in die Mangel nehmen."  
Rons Grinsen war so boshaft, dass selbst Harry lachen musste.  
"Ich übernehm das Reden und du hältst die Klappe, klar?"  
Ron stand schon und sah die anderen ungeduldig an.  
"Na los, Zauberstäbe raus und dann nichts wie los!"

Als die Haustür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel und sie wieder auf der Straße standen, konnte Ginny sich nicht mehr beherrschen. Sie lachte, bis ihr die Tränen kamen, und auch Hermine vergaß für einen kurzen Moment ihren Kummer und stimmte mit ein.  
"Du warst klasse, Bruderherz!", keuchte Ginny und Ron grinste übers ganze Gesicht.  
"Mann, das hat Spaß gemacht. Jetzt kann ich beinah verstehn, wieso Snape so drauf steht, dass ihn alle fürchten. Is'n tolles Gefühl."  
Er grinste noch breiter, bis sein Blick auf Hermine fiel, der das Lachen förmlich im Halse stecken geblieben war.  
"Mist!"  
Rons sah aus, als hätte er sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt. Seine Euphorie war verflogen, dabei hatte er seine Sache wirklich großartig gemacht. Er hatte sich als Ministeriumsbeamter ausgegeben, der im Auftrag des Ministers für Zauberei Nachforschungen über den Verbleib von Harry Potters Großeltern anstellte und dafür die Genehmigung hatte, sämtliche Flüche anzuwenden, die dazu dienen konnten, die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, den Gebrauch von Veritaserum eingeschlossen.  
Petunia hatte versucht, alle Schuld auf Lily abzuwälzen, aber die Androhung, ihr den besagten Trank notfalls mit Gewalt einzuflößen, hatte ihr dann doch die Zunge gelöst. Lily hatte ihr tatsächlich geschrieben, aber sie wollte nichts von ihren Verrücktheiten wissen, also hatte sie den Brief zerrissen und verbrannt, der doch der Schlüssel zum Verbleib ihrer eigenen Eltern gewesen wäre. Und dann hatte sie angefangen zu jammern und sich selbst zu bedauern.  
Vernon und Dudley saßen nur da und blickten Harry so ängstlich an, als erwarteten sie, dass er ihnen einen besonders heimtückischen Fluch auf den Hals hetzen würde. Doch er hatte sie nur stumm angestarrt, ohne seinen Zauberstab sinken zu lassen. Ja, Ron hatte recht, es war ein berauschendes Gefühl gewesen.  
Aber jetzt war es vorbei. Die Realität hatte sie wieder und sie zögerten keinen Moment länger, sondern apparierten zu der Adresse, die Petunia ihnen genannt hatte.

Und dann standen sie in einem völlig verwilderten Garten und starrten verwundert auf das kleine Häuschen, das sich inmitten des Gestrüpps erhob, halb verdeckt von einem riesigen Apfelbaum, an dessen stärkstem Ast ein paar alte ausgefranste Seile baumelten.  
"Hat einer von euch 'ne Ahnung, was wir hier wollen?", fragte Ron, doch seine drei Begleiter zuckten nur ratlos mit den Schultern. Ginny blickte Hermine an, die nachdenklich auf ihrer Unterlippe kaute.  
"Es war wichtig. Ich glaub, wir suchen jemand."  
Aber mehr fiel ihr beim besten Willen nicht ein. Irgendetwas blockierte ihre Gedanken!  
"Vielleicht sollten wir mal da reinschauen."  
Harry deutete auf das augenscheinlich verlassene Gebäude.  
"Wenn du meinst", murmelte Hermine.  
Sie fühlte sich seltsam, wie in Watte gepackt, irgendwie taub, als gehorchten ihre Glieder ihr kaum. Jeder Schritt kostete sie ungeheure Überwindung, zehrte an ihren Kräften.  
"Ne", keuchte Ron, "ich geh keinen Meter weiter. Das is' ja wie verhext."  
Und plötzlich fiel es Hermine wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es war ein Zauber!  
"Finite Incantatem!", rief sie laut, während sie sich einmal um ihre eigene Achse drehte, und mit einem Mal war ihr Geist wieder klar und die Angst kaum zurück.  
Severus!  
Er hatte einen Bann um das Haus gelegt, der jeden vergessen ließ, was er eigentlich hier wollte. Aber jetzt wusste sie es wieder und doch war sie ihrem Ziel keinen Schritt näher.  
Sie würde ihn niemals wiedersehen!  
Ganz gewiss war sie sich dessen mit einem Mal. Sie konnte nicht in dieses Haus gehen, nicht in dieses Zimmer, das so voller Erinnerungen war.  
Ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, gaben nach. Sie sank ins weiche Gras und rollte sich wie ein Igel zusammen. Wenn sie doch nur Stacheln hätte, die sie vor den Gefühlen schützen könnten, die mit aller Macht auf sie einstürzten!  
Betroffen sahen Ron, Harry und Ginny sich an, wussten genau, dass keiner von ihnen imstande sein würde, sie zu trösten. Der einzige, der das vermochte, war Severus Snape.  
Sie mussten ihn finden!

Ginny hatte sie förmlich weggescheucht.  
"Jetzt geht schon und seht euch um. Vielleicht findet ihr ja irgend'ne Spur, irgendwas, das uns hilft, ihn zu finden. Ich bleib bei ihr, bis es ihr besser geht."  
Sie hatten ihre Anweisung nur zu gern befolgt. Hermines Zustand machte ihnen Angst.  
"Was is' nur in sie gefahren?", fragte Ron leise, als sie außer Hörweite waren. "Sie ist völlig durch'n Wind, wegen Snape! Das is' doch nicht normal, Harry. Der Kerl ist mindestens doppelst so alt und hässlich wie die Nacht. Das kann doch unmöglich Liebe sein, oder?"  
Harry hörte nur halbherzig zu. Er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich umzusehen. In diesem Garten hatte seine Mutter als Kind gespielt! Zu schade, dass es schon zu dunkel war, um viel zu erkennen.  
Ron schnaubte ungeduldig.  
"Was?"  
Harry sah ihn schuldbewusst an.  
"Ach, vergiss es", winkte Ron ab und rüttelte an der Haustür. Vergeblich!  
Harry zog unschlüssig seinen Zauberstab. Er zögerte, kam sich vor wie ein Eindringling, obwohl das ja eigentlich Unsinn war. Wer, wenn nicht er, hatte das Recht, dieses Haus zu betreten?  
"Alohomora!", murmelte er und tatsächlich sprang die Tür auf und schwang leicht knarzend nach innen. Ganz automatisch tastete er nach dem Lichtschalter und die Deckenleuchte flammte auf und tauchte den Flur in weiches, helles Licht. Außer Staub und Spinnweben war nichts Ungewöhnliches zu erkennen und trotzdem schlug Harrys Herz bis zum Hals.  
Er sah Lily deutlich vor sich, wie sie mit wehendem Haar die Treppe hinaufstürmte und sich dann lächelnd zu ihrer Schwester umwandte, die ihr mit verbissenem Gesichtsausdruck folgte.  
"Jetzt mach schon, Tunia, schlaf doch nicht ein", hörte er das Mädchen aus Snapes Erinnerungen mit glockenheller Stimme sagen. "Ich muss dir was zeigen!"  
"Wieder eine von deinen Verrücktheiten? Ich will das nicht sehen, das ist krank!", keifte die andere.  
Lilys Lächeln erlosch. Plötzlich sah sie traurig aus.  
"Aber Sev sagt ..."  
Ron rempelte ihn unsanft an und die Vision verschwand.  
"Tschuldigung, bin gestolpert!", erklärte Ron und bückte sich, um den Teppich wieder gradezurücken, aber plötzlich stutzte er.  
"Hey, da liegt was drunter!"  
Er schlug den Läufer zur Seite und sie starrten beide auf eine vergilbte Fotografie. Sie zeigte einen kristallklaren tiefblauen See umrahmt von malerischen Bergen. Eine Blockhütte stand am Ufer und auf einer Bank saß ein junges Päarchen. Der Arm des rothaarigen Mannes lag besitzergreifend auf den Schultern einer hübschen brünetten Frau, die sich an ihn lehnte und dabei lachend in die Kamera blickte.  
Harrys Herz setzte aus.  
Konnten das seine Großeltern sein? Und wenn ja, war das Bild vielleicht ein Hinweis auf ihren Verbleib?  
Ron kniete nieder und hob das Foto so vorsichtig auf, als fürchte er, es könne zu Staub zerfallen. Dann reichte er es Harry und dessen Hand zitterte, als er danach griff. Mit wild pochendem Herzen betrachtete er die beiden Menschen, suchte Ähnlichkeiten mit sich selbst, aber er war nun mal durch und durch ein Potter.  
"Dreh mal um, vielleicht steht was drauf!", forderte Ron ihn auf, aber außer der Reklame des Londoner Fotostudios war nichts zu sehen, keine Jahreszahl, kein handschriftlicher Vermerk.  
"Da bleibt ja wohl wieder nur Tante Petunia", seufzte Ron und Harry schob die Fotografie schweren Herzens in seine Hosentasche. Jetzt war keine Zeit, sich damit zu befassen.


	24. 23 Kapitel

23\. Kapitel

Harry sah sich um und öffnete dann die Tür, die der Treppe gegenüberlag. Das Licht brannte noch. Ron deutete ungläubig auf das kleine Zelt, das mitten im Raum stand. Aber Harry achtete nicht auf ihn. Er ging zum Kamin und blickte zu Lilys Porträt hinauf.  
"Warum hat er's nicht mitgenommen, wenn's ihm so wichtig ist?", fragte Ron nachdenklich und trat neben Harry.  
"Ich glaub's nicht!", sagte Harry plötzlich.  
"Hä?", machte Ron begriffsstutzig.  
"Ich glaub nicht, dass er nach Askaban will. Seine Erinnerungen sind alles, was er hat. Er würde niemals riskieren, dass die Dementoren sie ihm rauben", erklärte Harry leise. "Ich versteh nicht, wie Hermine darauf kommt", fügte er noch hinzu.  
"Meinst du, es hat was mit diesem Kuss zu tun?"  
Ron stellte die Frage nur widerwillig. Allein die Vorstellung jagte ihm eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken.  
Hermine und Snape!  
Er schüttelte sich und ging, ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, zu dem Zelt hinüber und verschwand darin. Allerdings dauerte es keine Sekunde bis er kreidebleich und mit so schockiertem Gesichtsausdruck wieder herauskam, dass Harry für einen Moment alles andere vergaß.  
"Was ist los?"  
Ron sank aufs Sofa und presste beide Hände auf den Bauch.  
"Ich glaub, mir wird schlecht!", würgte er mühsam hervor und so wie er aussah, hatte Harry tatsächlich die Befürchtung, er könne sich jeden Moment übergeben. Er hielt schon seinen Zauberstab bereit, um die Bescherung schnellstmöglich verschwinden zu lassen, als sich Rons Miene schlagartig änderte. Purer Hass loderte in seinen Augen.  
"Dieses Schwein! Askaban ist noch viel zu gut für ihn. Von wegen Kuss!"  
Harry starrte ihn fassungslos an und betrat dann zögernd das Zelt. Es war ganz offensichtlich, was Ron meinte. Hermines Bett war magisch vergrößert und eindeutig von zwei Personen benutzt worden. Seine Gedanken rasten. Was war hier passiert?  
"Er hat sie mit 'nem Imperiusfluch belegt und dann hat er ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht. Anders kanns gar nicht gewesen sein!"  
Ron stand hinter ihm. Seine Stimme bebte vor Zorn.  
"Wenn ich den in die Finger krieg!"  
"Von wem redest du?"  
Ginny tauchte im Zelteingang auf.  
Ron fuhr erschrocken herum. Auch Hermine machte Anstalten, hindurchzuschlüpfen. Fast panisch schob Ron die beiden zurück.  
"Nicht! Bleibt draußen!", kommandierte er und Harry stellte sich so neben ihn, dass die Sicht auf das Bett versperrt war.  
"Was ist da drin?"  
Hermine war plötzlich kreidebleich.  
"Lasst mich sofort durch!"  
"Hermine, nein!"  
Aber sie hatte sich schon zwischen sie gedrängt und spähte, aufs Schlimmste gefasst, auf ihr Nachtlager. Ein Stein fiel ihr vom Herzen, als sie das leere Bett sah. Einen Moment hatte sie tatsächlich befürchtet, Severus habe sich das Leben genommen, und sein regloser Körper läge dort drinnen. Vor Erleichterung wurde ihr ganz schwindelig. Sie ließ sich aufs Bett sinken und strich fast zärtlich über das Kissen, auf dem sich noch der Abdruck von Severus Kopf abzeichnete.  
Energisch drängte sie die Tränen zurück und blickte die Jungen an.  
"Was hast du vorhin gemeint?"  
Ron und Harry starrten sie nur an. Der eine verwirrt, der andere so voller Wut, dass sie unwillkürlich zurückwich.  
"Du hast freiwillig mit ihm ...?"  
Ron brachte es nicht fertig, den Satz zu beenden. Alles in ihm sträubte sich dagegen, es auszusprechen. Und plötzlich erlosch sein Zorn so schnell, wie er gekommen war, und nur bittere Enttäuschung blieb zurück.  
Sie hatte ihn belogen!  
Das schmerzte mehr als alles andere. Entsetzt fühlte er, wie seine Augen feucht wurden. Er stürmte aus dem Zelt, wollte nur noch weg. Aber ehe er die Tür erreichte, fiel sie wie von Zauberhand ins Schloss und ließ sich nicht mehr öffnen, so sehr er auch daran rüttelte. Eine Hand legte sich sanft auf seine Schulter.  
"Ron!", flüsterte Hermine und er hätte ihr am liebsten ins Gesicht geschlagen, aber er wollte nicht, dass sie seine Tränen sah. Stocksteif blieb er stehen.  
"Verschwinde!", stieß er hervor und sie zog die Finger zurück.  
"Ron, da war nichts. Er hat mich nicht angefasst."  
Er schnaubte.  
"Ich weiß schon, dass du mich für blöd hältst, aber so bescheuert bin ich dann doch nicht, um das zu glauben."  
Hermine warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Harry und Ginny, aber die beiden sahen sie nicht an.  
Sie stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus und zog ihre Tasche aus dem Umhang.  
"Accio Veritaserum!", befahl sie und die Phiole flog ihr in die Hand.  
"Bist du irre?"  
Ron fuhr herum.  
"Dir glaub ich doch, aber ihm trau ich alles zu. Er hat dein Gehirn manipuliert, Hermine, kapier das doch endlich!"  
Er packte sie an den Schultern und schüttelte sie nicht grade sanft.  
Sie sah ihn nur traurig an.  
"Nein, Ron, das hat er nicht."  
Sie schluckte.  
"Es wäre auch nicht nötig gewesen."  
Noch immer wich sie seinem Blick nicht aus.  
"Ich hätte es gewollt, weißt du. Ich hab's mir so sehr gewünscht, aber ..."  
Jetzt wandte sie sich doch ab, blickte wie schon so oft zuvor zu Lilys Porträt.  
"Aber er will mich nicht."  
Ihre Augen liefen schon wieder über. Sie konnte einfach nichts dagegen tun. Es tat so weh!  
Sie sank aufs Sofa, doch der Anblick der Decke, die zusammengeknüllt dort lag, machte es nur noch schlimmer. Hier hatte er sie geküsst!  
"Wieso war er in deinem Bett?"  
Rons Stimme klang immer noch misstrauisch, aber zumindest sah er sie an.  
Sie fuhr sich mit dem Ärmel übers Gesicht. Sie wollte nicht drüber reden, nicht daran denken, kapierte er das denn nicht?  
Aber er sah immer noch so verletzt aus. Sie schuldete ihm eine ehrliche Antwort.  
"Ich hatte einen Alptraum", begann sie stockend, "und anscheinend hab ich geschrien. Und plötzlich war er da, hat mich beruhigt und ich war so froh, dass es ihm gutging. Weil ..", sie biss sich auf die Lippen, "weil ich geträumt hab, Nagini hätte ihn gefressen." Sie erschauderte.  
Ron schnaubte laut.  
"Als ob die 'n ganzen Menschen verdrücken könnt. Bescheuerter Traum!"  
"Gar nicht so bescheuert!", flüsterte Hermine und fühlte, wie sich alles in ihr verkrampfte. Sie wollte nicht an Charity Burbage denken, wollte die grauenvollen Bilder abschütteln.  
"Wieso nicht?", fragte Ginny leise und setzte sich neben sie. Auch Ron kam endlich näher und ließ sich in den Sessel fallen, der am weitesten von Hermine entfernt stand. Harry setzte sich auf die Lehne und alle drei sahen sie fragend an.  
Hermine schob ihre Gefühle beiseite und sprach weiter. So sachlich wie möglich schilderte sie die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht. Als sie geendet hatte, sah Ginny sie bestürzt an.  
"Sie war auf einmal verschwunden. Muggelkunde wird auf Hogwarts nicht länger unterrichtet, hieß es nur. Snape hat es selber verkündet. Ich hab mir noch gedacht, dass er irgendwie krank aussah."  
Sie schluckte. "Die arme Frau!"  
Harry saß da wie erstarrt. Dumbledore töten zu müssen, war schon entsetzlich für Severus gewesen, aber zumindest war es auf dessen eigenen Wunsch geschehen. Doch untätig zuzusehen, wie ein Mensch, den er gekannt und geschätzt hatte, vor seinen Augen gefoltert und getötet wurde, musste ihn vollends an seine Grenzen geführt haben.  
Kein Wunder, dass er nicht mehr schlafen konnte.  
Kein Wunder, dass er sterben wollte.  
Kein Wunder, dass er sich nach einem Menschen sehnte, der mit ihm fühlte, ihn verstand. Nach einem Freund!  
"Wie hat er das nur ertragen?", flüsterte Harry und Hermine begann wieder zu schluchzen.  
"Es ist alles meine Schuld!", stieß sie hervor und alle drei sahen sie schockiert an.  
"Nur meinetwegen ist er fort. Er hätte in Frieden hier leben können, wenn ich nicht gewesen wär. Wär ich nur nie zurückgekommen!"  
"Red nicht so'n Blödsinn!", rief Ron aufgebracht.  
"Es ist aber so." Hermine schüttelte resigniert den Kopf. "Er hat sich nach Freundschaft gesehnt, aber ich, ich wollt unbedingt mehr."  
"Na und?"  
Ron sprang wieder auf und marschierte im Zimmer auf und ab.  
"Deswegen muss er doch nicht gleich abhauen. Nur weil du ihn geküsst hast. So schrecklich ist das ja nun auch nicht."  
Hermine sah ihn völlig perplex an.  
"Ich hab ihn nicht geküsst!"  
Ron hielt mitten im Schritt inne.  
"Du hast doch was von 'nem Kuss erzählt, oder?"  
Er warf Harry und Ginny einen fragenden Blick zu, aber die beiden waren ebenso erstaunt wie er.  
"Ja, schon!", stotterte Hermine errötend, "aber er hat mich geküsst, nicht umgekehrt."  
"Jetzt kapier ich gar nichts mehr!"  
Ron schüttelte völlig verwirrt den Kopf.  
"Ich denk, er will nichts von dir? Außer Freundschaft eben."  
"So ist es ja auch."  
"Ach, und Küssen gehört da neuerdings dazu?"  
"Nein, natürlich nicht ..."  
"Schluss jetzt!", befahl Harry bestimmt. "Hermine, du musst jetzt endlich mal Klartext reden. Was genau ist eigentlich passiert? Wieso ist er wirklich gegangen?"  
Hermine biss sich auf die Lippen, schwieg aber hartnäckig. Harry sah sie ernst an.  
"Ich frag nicht aus Neugier, Hermine. Ich glaub, es ist wichtig. Weißt du, seine Erinnerungen ...", er stockte kurz, "ich glaub, ich kenn ihn mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Und wenn es wirklich so war, wie du sagst, wenn er dich geküsst hat, dann hat er das niemals leichtfertig getan."  
Hermine schniefte.  
"Das weiß ich doch, aber er hat trotzdem dabei an Lily gedacht."  
Ron verdrehte genervt die Augen.  
"Sag mal, hast du sie noch alle? Woher willst du denn das wissen?"  
"Ich hab ihn gefragt", erwiderte Hermine kleinlaut.  
"Du hast was?"  
Ron fiel aus allen Wolken, aber es war Ginny, die fragte:  
"Und wie hat er reagiert?"  
Hermine schluckte wieder.  
"Er hat ..., er ist ..."  
Ganz deutlich sah sie wieder das Schuldgefühl in den schwarzen Augen, die Erkenntnis, dass sie ihn durchschaut hatte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, um das Bild zu vertreiben.  
"Er hat nur gesagt: "Verzeih mir!", das war alles, und da bin ich weggelaufen. Rauf ins Bad. Ich weiß nicht, wie lang ich da oben war, aber als ich wiederkam, war er nicht mehr da."  
Jetzt packte sie doch die Decke und vergrub sich darin.  
Die andern drei sahen sich an.  
"Also, ich will den Kerl ja nicht in Schutz nehmen, aber das kann alles mögliche bedeuten, oder?"  
Ron blickte Harry an.  
"Was sagst du dazu? So als Snapekenner, mein ich?"  
Harry sah kopfschüttelnd zu dem Deckenhaufen hinüber.  
"Er war über sich selbst entsetzt, denk ich. Aber er hat nicht wirklich erwartet, dass du ihm verzeihst. Und ich mein damit nur den Kuss, denn er hat mit Sicherheit nicht an meine Mutter gedacht. Er war niemals in sie verliebt. Sie war seine beste und einzige Freundin, sonst nichts."  
Hermines Kopf kam wieder zum Vorschein. Ungläubig blickte sie Harry an.  
"Genau, das glaub ich auch." Ron nickte. "Der Kerl ist einfach über seine eigene Courage erschrocken, alt und hässlich wie er ist."  
Hermine fuhr empört auf.  
"Er ist nicht hässlich!"  
Ron grinste schief.  
"Ansichtssache!", murmelte er. "Auf jeden Fall bist du total auf'm Holzweg. Der ist weg, weil er'n schlechtes Gewissen hat. Weil er sich nämlich in dich verliebt hat."  
Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Vollkommen überrumpelt sah sie aus.  
"Jetzt schau nicht so, als wär das ein Wunder. Du hast ihn fühlen lassen, dass er ein Mensch ist und kein Monster. Aber trotzdem würd er im Leben nie draufkommen, dass du dasselbe fühlst. Wie auch? Es ist Snape, keiner kann ihn leiden und - er ist alt und hässlich!", fuhr Ron unbarmherzig fort, aber plötzlich schien ihm ein Gedanke zu kommen.  
Er tippte sich ans Hirn und blickte Hermine beinahe triumphierend an.  
"Und weißt du was? Ich trau mich zu wetten, der wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass du nach ihm suchst. Und da kommt ja wohl nur ein Ort in Frage, oder?"


	25. 24 Kapitel

24\. Kapitel

Hermines Herz hämmerte so laut, dass sie fürchtete, die ganze Welt könne es hören, als sie durch den engen Gang kroch.  
"Bitte, lass Ron recht haben!"  
Wie ein Gebet murmelte sie den Satz ein ums andere Mal vor sich hin, doch je näher sie ihrem Ziel kam, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Es war Unsinn, was Ron sich da zusammenfantasierte. Was wusste er denn über Severus? Er kannte nur den Snape, den sie alle gefürchtet, ja sogar gehasst hatten, nicht den Mann, der sie in seinen Armen gehalten hatte, dessen Lippen die ihren so sanft und zärtlich berührt hatten.  
Wie in Trance ging sie die Stufen hinauf. Vollkommen sicher war sie sich plötzlich, dass Ron sich irrte und sie hätte beinahe kehrt gemacht, hätte die Tür nicht einen Spalt offengestanden. Natürlich bedeutete das gar nichts, aber schlagartig kam die Hoffnung zurück und sie lugte vorsichtig hindurch.  
Er war da! Und was er tat, ließ sie jeden Zweifel an Rons Theorie vergessen.  
Er stand vorm Fenster und betrachtete im matten Licht seines Zauberstabs sein eigenes Gesicht, das sich im trüben Glas spiegelte.  
Was er wohl sah?  
Sie trat ganz leise hinter ihn, schlang ihm die Arme um die Mitte und presste sich an seinen Rücken.  
Er erstarrte, aber nur für einen Moment. Dann ließ er die Stirn an das kalte Glas sinken und flüsterte heiser:  
"Lauf weg, Hermine, lauf, so schnell du kannst!"  
Sie schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.  
"Warum?"  
"Ich bringe nur Unglück über die Menschen, die ...", er schluckte. "Du hast es doch am eigenen Leib erlebt!"  
"Ich bin nicht unglücklich, jetzt nicht mehr, ganz im Gegenteil, Severus!"  
"Ich hab dich verletzt, hab deine Freundschaft missbraucht. Du solltest mich hassen!"  
"Nein!", sagte sie nachdrücklich, "niemals!"  
Sie konnte deutlich fühlen, wie er sich noch mehr verkrampfte.  
"Es war unverzeihlich von mir."  
Sie musste nicht fragen, wovon er sprach. Doch sie musste wissen, was er wirklich fühlte.  
"Bereust du es?", fragte sie leise.  
Er wollte lügen, wollte schreien: "Ja!", stattdessen sagte er nur noch einmal:  
"Es war unverzeihlich!"  
"Bereust du es?", wiederholte sie hartnäckig und er schüttelte fast unmerklich den Kopf.  
"Ich auch nicht!", flüsterte sie und hob ihre Hände ein wenig, sodass sie auf seinem Herzen zu liegen kamen.  
"Schlägt es für mich?"  
Er hob eine Hand und umschloss damit ihre beiden.  
"Es kann nicht sein! Es darf nicht sein!", so gequält klang seine Stimme, dass es Hermines Seele schmerzte.  
"Es kann und es darf und es soll, Severus. Ich wünsch es mir so!"  
"Nein", stieß er hervor, "es ist falsch!"  
"Warum?"  
"Warum?", er lachte heiser, aber es klang so verzweifelt, dass Hermine die Tränen in die Augen schossen.  
"Sie mich doch an, Mädchen!"  
Er schob ihre Hände von sich und wandte sich um. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und leuchtete sich damit ins Gesicht.  
"Das tu ich!", sagte sie und die Worte klangen so zärtlich, dass seine Beine zu zittern begannen.  
"Nicht!", flüsterte er erstickt, als sie die Hände hob und sanft sein Gesicht umfasste. Ihre Finger wischten die Tränen fort, die in seinen Augen brannten und dann reckte sie sich zu ihm hoch und küsste ihn.  
Nicht scheu und unsicher, sondern fordernd und voller Leidenschaft. All ihr Sehnen lag in diesem Kuss.  
Er schwankte, doch ihre Arme gaben ihm Kraft, hielten ihn so fest, als wolle sie ihn nie wieder loslassen und sein Verstand zog sich zurück, machte Platz für die so mühsam verdrängten Gefühle.  
Nichts existierte mehr außer dem warmen, weichen Leib, der sich an ihn schmiegte, den köstlichen feuchten Lippen, die sich für ihn öffneten, den geschickten Fingern, die sich unter sein Hemd schoben und seine kalte Haut verbrannten. Er ertrug es nicht schweigend, musste stöhnen vor herrlicher Qual.  
Der Laut ließ Hermines Unterleib pochen. Nie gekannte Begierde erfasste sie. Sie wollte mehr, wollte alles - nehmen und geben!  
Doch Severus schob sie mit aller Willenskraft, die er aufbringen konnte, von sich.  
"Nein!", keuchte er atemlos.  
Hermine schluchzte leise auf. Die Enttäuschung brannte wie körperlicher Schmerz.  
"Warum nicht? Du willst es doch auch! Und wenn du dabei an Lily denkst, ist es mir gleichgültig", stieß sie hervor und wusste doch, es war gelogen, aber sie wollte ihn so sehr. Alles hätte sie dafür gegeben, ihn in sich zu spüren.  
"An sie? Du glaubst wirklich ..."  
Er packte sie beinahe grob an den Schultern.  
"Sieh mich an!", befahl er, aber sie rührte sich nicht. Die Eifersucht loderte wie eine Fackel in ihr. Sie wollte nicht, dass er es bemerkte.  
"Hermine!"  
Wie wunderschön der Name klang, wenn er ihn aussprach.  
Sie erschauderte, konnte nicht länger widerstehen. Sie hob den Kopf und blickte zu ihm auf und einmal mehr glaubte sie, in den glänzenden Tiefen zu versinken.  
"Nur dich!", flüsterte er, "Es gibt nur dich, in meinem Herzen, in meinem Geist. Aber es kann trotzdem nicht sein!"  
"Warum nicht?"  
All ihre Verzweiflung lag in den beiden Worten und er schloss erschüttert die Augen. Nein, es war unmöglich! Er entzog sich ihr, wandte sich wieder zum Fenster um.  
"Es würde dein Leben zerstören! All deine Freunde, deine Familie, niemand würde es verstehen. Das ist es nicht wert. Ich bin es nicht wert!"  
Wieder presste er die Stirn ans Glas. Wie sehr ihn diese Worte schmerzten und doch musste er sich zwingen, sie auszusprechen, musste ihr die Realität vor Augen führen, auch wenn sein eigenes Herz dabei in tausend Scherben zerbrach.  
"Du irrst dich!", hörte er sie leise sagen.  
"Sie wissen es und sie stehen trotzdem zu mir, Severus, weil sie nämlich etwas erkannt haben, das du nicht begreifst. Es ist Liebe und keine Macht der Welt kann sie zerstören. Auch du nicht. Ich liebe dich, Severus!"  
Er träumte oder er fantasierte. Es war sein Geist, der ihm vorgaukelte, sie spräche diese Worte zu ihm und doch fühlte er ganz deutlich die Wärme ihres Körpers, ihre Hände, die wieder auf seinem Herzen lagen.  
Sie sprach weiter.  
"Ich hab es gespürt, schon bei deiner allerersten Berührung. Du hast mir die Hand gereicht, erinnerst du dich?"  
Völlig unfähig war er, sich zu bewegen, konnte nicht einmal nicken. Als ob er diesen Moment jemals vergessen könnte! Wie ein Blitzschlag hatte es ihn durchzuckt. Viel zu spät hatte er sich von ihr gelöst, war sicher gewesen, sich verraten zu haben, aber sie hatte es nicht bemerkt, es waren ihre eigenen Gefühle gewesen, die sie ebenso verwirrt hatten wie ihn. Wie war das möglich?  
"Ich hab mir gewünscht, du würdest mich nie wieder loslassen. Niemals zuvor hab ich etwas so Intensives verspürt", fuhr sie fort. "Und dann die Umarmung beim Abschied."  
Sie schluckte schwer.  
"Ich kann's nicht beschreiben. Es war das Schönste, was mir je widerfahren ist, aber danach ..."  
Er fühlte ihr Zittern, verstand sie so gut. Diese schreckliche Kälte, als sei jedes Fünkchen Wärme seines Körpers mit ihr verschwunden!  
"So leer, so allein hab ich mich gefühlt. Es hat so weh getan, dich zu verlassen, der Gedanke, dich nie wiederzusehen."  
Ganz eng schmiegte sie sich an ihn, als wolle sie mit ihm verschmelzen.  
"Es war, als hätte ich ein Stück von mir selbst verloren. Und so war es wohl auch. Es war mein Herz."  
Er konnte nicht länger schweigen, wehrte sich nicht mehr, drehte sich um und schloss sie ganz fest in die Arme.  
"Ich hab es auch gefühlt, schon damals", flüsterte er, "niemals bin ich einsamer gewesen als in diesen Minuten."  
Sie sah zu ihm auf und was aus ihren Augen sprach, war pures Glück. Und so falsch es auch war, er empfand genau das Gleiche.  
"Lass mich nie wieder los, Severus! Halt mich fest, für immer!"  
"So lange du es willst!", schwor er und nichts war ihm jemals so ernst.  
Diesmal war ihr Kuss so zärtlich und sanft, dass seine Augen feucht wurden. Wieder einmal!  
Ihre Hände lagen auf seinen Wangen, streichelten ihn.  
"Tekla hat es gleich erkannt", erzählte sie weiter, "und doch hatte sie unrecht."  
Sie lächelte leicht.  
"Ein Hauch von Liebe, hat sie es genannt, dabei ist es doch so viel mehr."  
Ihre Finger wanderten über sein Gesicht, liebkosten seine spröde, trockene Haut. Unwillkürlich zuckte er zurück.  
"Was ist?", fragte sie und kannte die Antwort doch ganz genau.  
"Ich bin hässlich und alt. Du solltest deine Gefühle nicht an mich verschwenden."  
Ihr Lächeln vertiefte sich, raubte ihm den Atem.  
"Nichts war je weniger verschwendet. Du bist der einzige Mann, den ich will. Niemandem hab ich mich je so nah gefühlt, war nie so geborgen, wie in deiner Nähe, in deinen Armen. Und ..."  
Jetzt lachte sie leise.  
"Du bist nicht hässlich und schon gar nicht alt, Severus Snape!"  
Wieder küsste sie ihn und grinste dann schelmisch.  
"Und das sag ich heute schon zum zweiten Mal."  
Er sah sie verständnislos an, aber plötzlich dämmerte es ihm. Sie hatte von ihren Freunden gesprochen. Wussten sie tatsächlich Bescheid?  
"Ron hat es ganz ähnlich formuliert wie du. Er zweifelt an meinem Verstand."  
"Warum nur?"  
Sarkastisch zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.  
Hermine durchströmte ein warmes Gefühl. Er fand sich wieder. Das war wunderbar.  
"Erzähl mir alles!", forderte er.  
Ja, Professor Snape kam wieder zum Vorschein!


	26. 25 Kapitel

25\. Kapitel

Sie griff nach seiner Hand und zog ihn zum Bett.  
"Reparierst du's?", bat sie, während sie selbst einen Reinigungszauber sprach und vorsichtshalber die Tür verriegelte.  
"Funktioniert der Portschlüssel noch? Nur für den Fall, dass wir schnell verschwinden müssen."  
Er nickte.  
"Genug der Ausreden, komm her!"  
Er lehnte am Kopfende des Bettes und streckte ihr die Hand entgegen.  
Sie setzte sich, zog in zu sich herab und schmiegte sich an ihn.  
"Also?", fragte er leise und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar. Eine Spur des Kräuterduftes war noch zu erahnen. Es schien ihm Jahre her zu sein, dabei waren doch erst wenige Stunden vergangen, seit sie gemeinsam am Sofa saßen und er ihr von Minervas Brief erzählte.  
"Ich hatte so schreckliche Angst! Du warst fort und irgendwie wusste ich genau, was du vorhattest, wo du hinwolltest."  
"Askaban!", murmelte er und sie erschauderte.  
"Also hatte ich recht. Aber jetzt bist zu hier?"  
"Ich konnte es nicht."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre eine gerechte Strafe, alles zu vergessen, aber dann ..., dann hab ich deine Augen vor mir gesehen und gewusst, ich schaffe es nicht. Und so kam ich hierher, weil ..., weil hier alles begonnen hat und hier, hier sollte es auch enden."  
"Du wolltest hier sterben?", hauchte sie entsetzt.  
Er drückte sie fester an sich, erwiderte aber nichts und sie begriff, dass er nie wieder darüber sprechen würde. Dennoch war ihr plötzlich eiskalt. Wenn sie nun zu spät gekommen wäre?  
Schnell schüttelte sie den Gedanken ab, konzentrierte sich auf ihre eigenen Erlebnisse und sprach rasch weiter, schilderte ihre Ankunft im Fuchsbau, das Zerwürfnis mit Ron und danach die Versöhnung, als er begriff, wie stark ihre Gefühle waren, die Suche nach dem Haus und das Missverständnis bezüglich des Kusses. Nur die Szene wegen des Bettes verschwieg sie wohlweislich.  
"Und dann hatte Ron diesen Geistesblitz mit der Heulenden Hütte", beendete sie ihre Erzählung.  
Severus schwieg lange und Hermine saß einfach nur da und lauschte dem kräftigen Schlag seines Herzens.  
"Du hast etwas vergessen", sagte er schließlich und sie blickte ihn verwirrt an.  
Seine Augen funkelten, ein wenig so wie früher und Hermine spürte wieder das vertraute Kribbeln am ganzen Körper. Was hatte er nur an sich, dass ein Blick genügte, um sie dermaßen zu erregen?  
"Alt und hässlich?", murmelte er gefährlich leise direkt in ihr Ohr. Sein heißer Atem ließ sie erschaudern.  
"Sag's mir, oder ich durchsuch deinen Geist!", knurrte er drohend.  
Sie versuchte mit aller Macht, den süßen Schmerz in ihrer Mitte zu ignorieren, den seine Stimme in ihr auslöste und sah unschuldig zu ihm auf.  
"Kurzfassung oder wortwörtlich?"  
"Haarklein, mit Punkt und Komma!"  
Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Na schön, aber wehe du sagst ihm, dass du's von mir weißt!", forderte sie unsinnigerweise.  
Seine Mundwinkel zuckten und Hermine vibrierte mittlerweile förmlich vor herrlicher Qual. Wie sehr sie diesen Mann begehrte! Sie leckte sich über die trockenen Lippen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf Rons Worte, um sich abzulenken.  
"Der ist weg, weil er'n schlechtes Gewissen hat. Weil er sich nämlich in dich verliebt hat. Du hast ihn fühlen lassen, dass er ein Mensch ist und kein Monster. Aber trotzdem würd er im Leben nie drauf kommen, dass du dasselbe fühlst. Wie auch? Es ist Snape, keiner kann ihn leiden und - er ist alt und hässlich! Und weißt du was? Ich trau mich zu wetten, der wünscht sich nichts mehr, als dass du nach ihm suchst. Und da kommt ja wohl nur ein Ort in Frage, oder? Zufrieden?"  
Hermine hatte ihn keine Sekunde aus den Augen gelassen, doch seine Miene war unergründlich. Unmöglich konnte sie sagen, was er empfand. Doch plötzlich verzogen seine Lippen sich zu einem anerkennenden Grinsen. "So viel Verstand hätte ich dem Rotschopf nun wirklich nicht zugetraut. Dafür hätte er glatt ein 'Ohnegleichen' verdient."  
Dann packte er sie völlig überraschend, drückte sie rücklings aufs Bett und beugte sich drohend über sie.  
"Und wenn du ihm das je verrätst, lernst du mich von meiner dunkelsten Seite kennen."  
Was diese Drohung mit ihrem Körper anstellte, war unbeschreiblich und als seine Lippen die ihren berührten, ließ ihr Verstand sie völlig im Stich. Jegliche Hemmung verschwand. Sie zog ihn zu sich herab, ihre Finger gehorchten ihr nicht mehr, wagten sich an Stellen vor, die sie noch bei keinem Mann zuvor berührt hatte.  
Und plötzlich explodierte die Tür.

Severus reagierte so schnell, dass er Minervas Zauberstab bereits in Händen hielt, bevor sie die Schwelle überschritten hatte. Schwer atmend stützte die Direktorin sich am Rahmen ab.  
Hermine nutzte die Gelegenheit, sich unbemerkt vom Bett zu stehlen. Es dauerte ein wenig, bis ihr Atem sich beruhigt hatte. Sie fuhr sich durchs Haar, das glücklicherweise ohnehin immer ziemlich durcheinander war und trat dann neben Severus, der wie erstarrt dastand und griff nach seiner Hand.  
Minerva McGonagall quittierte die Geste mit einem erleichterten Lächeln, bevor sie Severus mit einem grimmigen Blick bedachte.  
"Meinen Zauberstab!", forderte sie energisch und endlich kam wieder Leben in Severus.  
"Verzeihen Sie mir, Minerva!", bat er und reichte ihr den Stab.  
Sie schwankte leicht als sie danach griff. Doch dann straffte sie die Schultern und sah Severus direkt ins Gesicht.  
"Nicht an mir ist es zu verzeihen", sagte sie ernst und blickte ihn fragend an. "Können Sie mir vergeben?"  
"Natürlich!", erwiderte Severus fest und ergriff die Hand, die sie ihm zögernd entgegenstreckte. Dann lächelte er leicht. "Sogar die Fledermaus", fügte er hinzu und Hermine sah ihn verdutzt an.  
"Was?"  
Er lachte leise und auch Minerva schmunzelte.  
"Es war mir ernst, Severus. Hogwarts wird nicht mehr das Gleiche sein ohne die düstere Fledermaus aus den Kerkern. Und so lange ich lebe, bleibt das Angebot bestehen."  
Sie drückte seine Hand fester und deutete dann auf das Bett.  
"Wollen wir uns setzen. Der Weg hierher war doch etwas anstrengend."  
Severus stützte sie und sie ließ es sich ohne zu murren gefallen. Sie musste wirklich erschöpft sein. Ächzend ließ sie sich nieder und lächelte dann Hermine an.  
"Wieder einmal waren Sie schneller als ich und ohne etwas Hilfe wäre ich niemals auf diesen Gedanken gekommen."  
Sie wandte sich wieder an Severus.  
"Und jetzt erzählen Sie mir, welcher Teufel sie geritten hat, als sie ihr Versteck verließen."  
Sie ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen, sah ganz deutlich, wie seine bleichen Wangen sich verfärbten. Sein Blick wurde weich, als er zu Hermine hinübersah und Minerva nickte verstehend.  
"Angst vor Gefühlen mag oftmals berechtigt sein, aber in diesem besonderen Fall ist sie unbegründet."  
Verwirrt richtete sein Blick sich wieder auf sie und sie ergriff erneut seine Hand.  
"Ich hatte ein langes Gespräch mit einer gemeinsamen Freundin, Severus. Sie kennen ihre Fähigkeiten besser als ich. Ihr Gespür für Gefühle kann man nicht betrügen."  
Severus nickte langsam. Worauf wollte Minerva hinaus?  
"Kommen Sie zu mir, Kind."  
Die Direktorin streckte ihre zweite Hand Hermine entgegen und die setzte sich neben sie und sah sie fragend an.  
"Als Hüterin der Löwen musste ich sicher sein, bevor ich die begabteste Schülerin, die mein Haus je hatte, einer Schlange anvertraue."  
Mit diesen Worten legte sie Hermines Hand in Severus.  
Sprachlos sahen die beiden sie an.  
Schmunzelnd sprach Minerva weiter.  
"In den Augen einer Elfe ist der Altersunterschied unerheblich und ich sehe es ähnlich. Viel wichtiger sind für eine glückliche Beziehung Gemeinsamkeiten in Wesen und Geist und die alle aufzuzählen, erspare ich mir. Ihr kennt sie selbst. Auch eure Gefühle gehören dazu. Sie sind identisch!"  
Hermines Herz stolperte.  
Identisch?  
Auch Severus ohnehin rasendes Herz geriet aus dem Takt.  
Sie fühlte das gleiche wie er? Genau das gleiche?  
"So!", sagte Minerva betont streng, "und jetzt verschwindet von hier und überlasst alles weitere Kingsley und mir."  
Diesmal konnte sie ihr Erröten nicht verbergen, aber weder Severus noch Hermine bemerkten es. Sie hatten nur Augen füreinander.  
Minerva McGonagalls leises Seufzen begleitete sie, als sie gemeinsam nach dem Portschlüssel griffen.

Hermine schwankte nur ganz leicht, als sie ihr Ziel erreichten, aber trotzdem hielt Severus sie fest. Ihre Blicke waren noch immer verschmolzen. Wie ein leises Echo hallte das bedeutsame Wort durch ihren Geist.  
Identisch!  
War das wirklich möglich?  
Die Wärme, die Geborgenheit, das Glück in den Armen des anderen, empfanden sie tatsächlich das selbe? Und das andere, tiefere, unterdrückte, für beide so unbekannte Gefühl, das sie wie eine innere Glut verzehrte. War auch das identisch?  
Sie lasen die Antwort in ihren Augen, trafen dort auf das eigene Verlangen. Völlig unmöglich schien es plötzlich, sich noch länger zu beherrschen. Ihre Körper drängten sich aneinander, ihre Lippen trafen sich voller Lust.  
"Hmkhm!", ertönte es plötzlich laut und deutlich und völlig taktlos hinter ihnen und wieder fühlten beide das Gleiche, die Hitze, die ihnen in die Wangen stieg und den heftigen Wunsch, hier und jetzt im Erdboden zu versinken.  
Doch kein Spalt tat sich unter ihnen auf, keine Rettung gab es vor der entsetzlichen Peinlichkeit dieser Situation. Nur eine! Angriff ist bekanntlich die beste Verteidigung.  
Severus fuhr so rasant herum, dass seine Robe sich bauschte und durchbohrte Ron mit seinem bedrohlichsten Todesserblick, aber irgendetwas schien die Wirkung zu schmälern.  
Der Rotschopf wurde zwar blass, aber sein Grinsen verstärkte sich trotzdem und dann begann er lauthals zu lachen. Auch Harrys Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig und Ginny presste eine Hand auf den Mund, aber ein Kichern konnte sie trotzdem nicht unterdrücken.  
Und Severus verstand nur zu gut. Sie lachten über ihn! Einen alten, verliebten Narren, der nicht imstande war, seine Gefühle zu beherrschen.  
Es tat weh, verdammt weh!  
So weh, dass er es nicht länger schaffte, seine Maske aufrecht zu erhalten. Und für einen kurzen Moment, bevor er sich umwandte und zur Tür stürzte, erhaschten alle drei einen Blick auf einen zutiefst verletzten Menschen, der sich selbst verachtete.


	27. 26 Kapitel

26\. Kapitel

"Severus!"  
Harry und Hermine riefen es gleichzeitig, aber es war Rons Hand, die ihn am Ärmel packte und zurückhielt.  
"Lasst mich!"  
Diese Stimme, wie sehr er sich für die Tränen hasste, die so deutlich darin schwangen.  
Aber Ron ließ nicht los und auch die anderen kamen näher.  
"Es war nicht bös gemeint", stellte Ginny klar, "es war nur so ..., so ulkig, wie sehr ihr erschrocken seid, alle beide!"  
Sie schien Mühe zu haben, nicht erneut loszuprusten.  
"Ich hätt nie gedacht, dass ich Sie mal erröten seh. Das macht Sie so ..., na ja so menschlich. Stimmt's Jungs?"  
Ron schnaubte und zog seine Hand zurück.  
"Hauen Sie ja nicht wieder ab. Nochmal halt ich das Theater nicht aus. Hermine, pass auf ihn auf, ja?"  
"Das werd ich, Ron, das werd ich!"  
Wieder schlangen ihre Arme sich um ihn und sie schmiegte sich an seinen Rücken.  
"Wir verschwinden dann mal", sagte Harry und drückte ganz leicht Severus' Schulter. "Wir wollten nur sicher sein, dass sie dich findet. Aber jetzt ist ja alles in Ordnung. Also, macht's gut! Wir sehen uns!"  
Severus konnte Hermines Nicken fühlen.  
"Natürlich! Und danke für alles!", antwortete sie, ohne ihn loszulassen.  
Was mussten ihre Freunde nur von ihm denken?  
Er holte tief Luft, löste sanft Hermines Griff und wandte sich um.  
Es war wie ein Schock, als er in ihre Gesichter sah. So jung, alle drei. Nein, alle vier!  
Und jeder Schlag seines Herzens hämmerte ein Wort in seinen Verstand.  
Falsch! Falsch! Falsch!  
Er schloss verzweifelt die Augen.  
"Nein, Severus!"  
Angst lag in Hermines Stimme. Ihre Hände umfassten sein Gesicht, streichelten wieder seine Wangen.  
"Bitte sieh mich an!"  
Er konnte es nicht, konnte nur den Kopf schütteln und aussprechen, was doch auch sie deutlich erkennen musste.  
"Es ist falsch!"  
"Nein!"  
Sie schrie jetzt beinahe. Ihre Hände glitten tiefer, legten sich auf seine Schultern, rüttelten ihn. Er spürte ihre Wut, ihren unbändigen Zorn.  
"Du warst niemals feige, Severus. Warum jetzt? Warum gibst du so schnell auf?"  
Sie sprach es nicht aus, aber er wusste genau, was sie dachte: "Bedeute ich dir so wenig?"  
Und plötzlich erwachte etwas in ihm. Drängte jeden Zweifel beiseite. Wenn es irgendetwas auf dieser Welt gab, das es wert war, darum zu kämpfen, dann die Liebe dieser Frau!  
Ob richtig oder falsch, was spielte das für eine Rolle, so lange sie beide das gleiche fühlten, das gleiche wollten?  
Er öffnete die Augen wieder und Hermine verschlug es für einen Moment den Atem, so entschlossen funkelten die schwarzen Pupillen.  
Er hatte sich entschieden!  
"Nein!", sagte er und in seiner Stimme lag wieder die alte Kraft und Stärke. Und Hermine wusste, nichts und niemand würde ihn dazu bringen, auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem Entschluss abweichen. Was er jetzt sagte, würde ihr weiteres Leben bestimmen.  
"Nein, was?", fragte sie und konnte nicht verhindern, dass sie wie ein ängstliches Schulmädchen klang.  
"Nein, Hermine, ich gebe nicht auf. Nicht dich! Niemals freiwillig!"  
Hermines Herz wollte zerspringen vor lauter Glück, aber Severus war noch nicht fertig.  
"Soll meinetwegen die ganze Welt über mich lachen. So lange du mich willst, kann ich alles ertragen."  
Hermines strahlendes Gesicht reckte sich zu ihm hoch und diesmal war es ihm völlig gleichgültig, was ihre Freunde dachten, als er sie küsste.  
Ginny seufzte.  
"Das nenn ich mal eine Liebeserklärung", flüsterte sie ergriffen.  
Ron verdrehte die Augen und blickte Harry mitfühlend an.  
"Da hast du wohl ziemlich schlechte Karten, mein Lieber!"  
Er knuffte Harry in die Seite und der fragte empört:  
"Woher willst jetzt ausgerechnet du das wissen? Mein Gefühl für Romantik ist jedenfalls wesentlich ausgeprägter als deins."  
"Na ja!" Ginny war offensichtlich anderer Meinung. Sie lächelte Severus und Hermine vorsichtig an, die sich mittlerweile voneinander gelöst hatten und die feixenden Jungen beobachteten.  
Ron bemerkte es zuerst.  
"Ähm!", machte er und wirkte dabei tatsächlich verlegen.  
Severus hob fragend eine Augenbraue und Hermine musterte ihn streng.  
Ron druckste noch ein wenig herum, aber dann fasste er sich ein Herz und sah Severus direkt in die Augen.  
"Das vorhin ..., das tut mir leid! Aber was hätt ich denn machen sollen? Wir konnten uns ja schlecht in Luft auflösen und noch länger zuzusehen, das wär dann echt peinlich geworden, oder?"  
Er blickte hilfesuchend zu Harry und Ginny, aber die sahen ihn nur auffordernd an.  
Er seufzte schwer.  
"Okay, schon gut, ich geb's zu. Es hat irre Spaß gemacht, Sie so verlegen zu sehn. Und nur deshalb hab ich gelacht, nicht weil ...  
Er brach ab. Nein, er würde kein Wort mehr sagen, sonst wär der Kerl gleich wieder beleidigt. Aber Severus Blick nagelte ihn fest.  
"Nicht weil ich Snape bin und alt und hässlich und keiner mich leiden kann?", fragte er scheinbar völlig gleichmütig und alle drei schnappten nach Luft.  
Ron lief knallrot an und starrte Hermine empört an.  
"Spinnst du? Warum hast du ihm das erzählt?"  
Sein Kopf glühte förmlich und Severus konnte ein boshaftes Grinsen nicht unterdrücken.  
"Die Farbe steht Ihnen nicht sonderlich gut, beißt sich ein wenig mit Ihrem Haar."  
Ron starrte ihn sprachlos an. Snape machte sich über ihn lustig. War er denn gar nicht sauer?  
Und dann wurden Rons Augen so groß wie die eines Elfen.  
Snape begann zu lachen. Erst ganz leise, unsicher, aber als Harry und Ginny einstimmten, fiel jede Scheu von ihm ab.  
"Schadenfreude ist eben die beste Freude!", bemerkte Hermine betont trocken, um zu verbergen wie sehr sie dieses auch für sie noch völlig unbekannte Geräusch innerlich berührte und zwinkerte Ron zu, doch der starrte immer noch kopfschüttelnd auf Snape.  
Wie jung er plötzlich aussah!  
Es war Snape, ganz unverkennbar und doch begann er sich vor seinen Augen zu verwandeln. Alles Kalte, Unnahbare wich und übrig blieb nur - ein Mensch! Ein Mann, der beschlossen hatte, zu seinen Gefühlen zu stehen, ganz gleich wie lächerlich sie anderen erscheinen mochten. Und Ron wusste instinktiv, dass diese Entscheidung ihm schwerer gefallen war als manch andere, die er zu treffen gezwungen war.  
Denn diese eine Mal ging es nicht um die Sache, nicht um das Wohl anderer, sondern um sein eigenes. Er hatte sich zum ersten Mal für sich selbst entschieden und er wäre der Letzte, der ihn deswegen kritisierte.  
Nein, Snapes Entschluss konnte er sehr gut verstehen, aber ob Hermine für ein Leben an seiner Seite geschaffen war, bezweifelte er immer noch. Nun ja, die Zukunft würde es zeigen!  
"Das mit dem nicht leiden können, ließe sich vielleicht ändern, was meinst du, Schwesterchen?", sagte Ron in das Gelächter hinein und Ginny verschluckte sich fast, nickte dann aber heftig.  
Snape starrte ihn so ungläubig an, dass Ron grinsen musste.  
"Das andere allerdings ...", fügte er achselzuckend hinzu und blickte zu Hermine hinüber, die übers ganze Gesicht strahlte, "na ja, sie stört's anscheinend nicht und das ist ja das Wichtigste, oder?"  
Er zwinkerte ihr zu und betrachtete dann nachdenklich Snape, der aussah, als hätte es ihm die Sprache verschlagen.  
Severus wusste tatsächlich nicht, was er sagen, wie er reagieren sollte. Ron hatte ihn völlig überrumpelt.  
Wie er ihn ansah!  
Als wisse er genau, was in ihm vorging. Schutzlos und unsicher fühlte er sich plötzlich. Nichts hätte er lieber getan, als sich wieder hinter seiner Maske zu verstecken, aber der junge Mann schüttelte ernst den Kopf.  
"Es ist in Ordnung!", sagte er leise und Severus musste schlucken. Alles hätte er erwartet, aber nicht das!  
"Nein!", widersprach er, als er sich halbwegs sicher war, dass ihm seine Stimme wieder gehorchte, "das ist es nicht! Aber ...", er legte Hermine den Arm um die Schultern und zog sie an sich, "ich kann es nicht ändern und ich will es auch nicht."  
Noch immer erwiderte er Rons Blick völlig offen. Es tat so gut, einmal ehrlich zu sein!  
"Ich will mich nicht mehr verstellen, ich will einfach nur leben wie jeder andere Mensch, leben und ...", er zögerte, biss sich auf die Lippen und holte dann zitternd Luft, "lieben!"  
Wieder musste er schlucken und Hermine schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn und strich ihm sanft über den Rücken.  
Etwas blitzte in Rons Augen auf, ein warmer Funke. Verständnis und ein Anflug von Sympathie. Und dann lächelte er, ganz anders als sie es von ihm gewohnt waren, ernster, fast ein wenig melancholisch und Severus erkannte in diesem Moment ganz deutlich Arthur in ihm. So albern und ungeschickt er auch sein mochte, tief im Herzen war er ein Mensch auf den man sich hundertprozentig verlassen konnte.  
Er wäre die bessere Wahl für Hermine gewesen!  
Wieder wurde seine Kehle eng. Er griff nach Rons Arm.  
"Wenn sie es bereut, sei für sie da. Bitte!", flüsterte er und Ron fühlte ganz deutlich wie unendlich wichtig seine Antwort für Snape war und er verstand auch, was der Mann fürchtete. Er hatte schreckliche Angst davor, Hermine zu verletzen, hatte Angst vor sich selbst.  
"Ja!", sagte er nur und nickte Snape zu.  
Dessen Erleichterung war unverkennbar.  
"Aber was ist, wenn's andersrum kommt?"  
Ron grinste Hermine an. Er war wieder der Alte!  
"Wenn du ihm genauso auf die Nerven gehst, wie uns beiden gelegentlich?"  
Er sah zu Harry hinüber und der nickte zustimmend.  
"Sie hat 'ne ganze Menge schlechte Angewohnheiten!", bestätigte er und zwinkerte Severus zu. Ganz langsam ließ dessen Anspannung nach und er schaffte es zu lächeln, als Hermine sich empört zu den Jungen umwandte und die Hände in die Seiten stemmte.  
"Hört sofort auf!", befahl sie, aber die beiden dachten gar nicht daran.  
"Besserwisserisch", begann Ron.  
"Muss immer das letzte Wort haben", fuhr Harry fort.  
"Ist unausstehlich, wenn's nicht nach ihrem Willen geht", fiel Ginny ein und Hermine warf ihr einen vernichtenden Blick zu.  
"Raubt einem den letzten Nerv mit ihrem Geplapper!"  
Das war Severus und Hermine fuhr herum. Doch die scharfe Antwort, die ihr auf der Zunge lag, war schlagartig vergessen, als sie in seine Augen sah. Reines, tiefes Glück lag darin und sein Blick war so zärtlich, dass es ihr völlig unmöglich war, ihm böse zu sein.  
"Schuft!", murmelte sie, aber es klang so liebevoll, dass Ginny leise seufzte.  
Harry deutete vielsagend auf die Tür und als Hermine und Severus sich wieder umsahen, waren sie allein.


	28. 27 Kapitel

27\. Kapitel

"Sie sind fort", stellte Hermine das Offensichtliche fest und machte sich auf eine spöttische Antwort gefasst, aber Severus sagte nur: "Ja!"  
Nur dieses kleine Wort und doch hörte Hermine deutlich die Veränderung. Etwas Fremdes, völlig Unbekanntes lag in seiner Stimme. Sie musterte ihn aufmerksam und plötzlich wusste sie es und atmete hörbar auf.  
"Du hast auch Angst!", flüsterte sie und ihre Erleichterung war unverkennbar.  
Severus stritt es nicht ab. Tatsächlich fürchtete er sich mehr als jemals zuvor in seinem Leben.  
So alt war er schon und doch völlig unerfahren.  
Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sie von ihm erwartete, was er tun durfte und was nicht. Zum allerersten Mal bereute er es, niemals eins der Bordelle besucht zu haben, in denen die anderen Todesser Stammgäste waren. Lucius hatte es nicht verstanden, hatte ihn immer wieder bedrängt.  
"Na, komm schon, mit etwas Magie erfüllen dir die Nutten auch die abartigsten Gelüste."  
Aber er hatte keine wie auch immer gearteten Wünsche, er verspürte überhaupt nichts beim Gedanken an eine nackte willige Frau. Es interessierte ihn nicht! Doch Lucius Unterstellungen festigten seinen unheimlichen Ruf in den Kreisen der Todesser. Sie fürchteten ihn, weil es ihnen unmöglich war, ihn zu durchschauen.  
Was wäre wohl mit ihm geschehen, hätten sie geahnt, dass er sich sogar davor ekelte, sich selbst zu berühren?  
Lust und Begehren waren ihm vollkommen fremd. Noch nie hatte er auch nur annähernd etwas Vergleichbares empfunden wie vorhin in der Heulenden Hütte als Hermines suchende Finger durch den Stoff seiner Hose sanft sein Glied berührten. Allein der Gedanke daran ließ sein Herz schneller schlagen. In diesen Sekunden war keine Zeit gewesen für Zweifel und Angst, aber jetzt, jetzt fürchtete er nichts mehr als den Ausdruck in Hermines Augen, wenn sie begriff, was doch eigentlich unvorstellbar war.  
So viel unerfahrener war er als sie!  
Rons jugendliche Gestalt tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge auf und Viktor Krums muskulöser Körper. Was würde sie denken, wenn sie seinen hageren, bleichen Leib sah?  
Tausend Gedanken peinigten ihn in den wenigen Sekunden, bevor Hermine den Kopf senkte und leise flüsterte: "Ich hab das noch nie gemacht, Severus. Bitte, lach nicht über mich!"  
Er schloss für einen Moment die Augen, stärkte sich innerlich, wie er es schon so oft zuvor getan hatte in dem Bewusstsein, dass er was auch immer geschah irgendwie würde ertragen müssen und sagte dann ruhig: "Nicht ich bin es, der Grund haben wird zu lachen, Hermine."  
Er wich ihrem Blick nicht aus. Sie sah verwirrt zu ihm auf, aber plötzlich weiteten sie ihre Augen ungläubig. "Du hast noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen?"  
"Nein!", bestätigte er tonlos und fühlte doch genau, wie seine Wangen zu brennen begannen. Was konnte noch peinlicher sein?  
Aber sie reagierte völlig anders als er befürchtet hatte. Sie lachte ihn nicht aus, nein, sie lächelte ihn an.  
"Dann ist es eigentlich gar nicht so schlimm, wenn ich irgendwas verkehrt mach, nicht wahr?", fragte sie leichthin, obwohl ihr plötzlich unerklärlich heiß war.  
Es war für ihn ebenso neu wie für sie! Was für ein faszinierender Gedanke.  
"Nein, überhaupt nicht", bestätigte Severus, aber seine Stimme zitterte dabei.  
Sie hob eine Hand und strich ihm ganz sanft über die Lippen. Er erschauderte und Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich. Da war es wieder, dieses Sehnen!  
"Ich will dich fühlen, Severus."  
Wie heiser die Worte klangen!  
Sie trat einen Schritt zurück und löste die Spange, die seine Robe zusammenhielt.  
Er schleuderte sie förmlich von sich, aber als Hermine begann, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, zuckte er zurück und verkrampfte sich zusehends.  
"Wovor fürchtest du dich so sehr?"  
Ihr Blick war zärtlich und weich und zugleich so verführerisch, dass sein Körper mit aller Macht darauf reagierte. Er begehrte sie so sehr und hatte doch schreckliche Angst, sich ihr in all seiner Hässlichkeit zu zeigen.  
"Ich bin nicht wie die anderen", flüsterte er mühsam.  
Sie leckte sich über die Lippen und das Funkeln ihrer Augen vertiefte sich. Wie dunkel ihre Pupillen mit einem Mal waren!  
"Welche anderen?", fragte sie.  
Diese Stimme, dieser Blick!  
Ihre Finger griffen wieder nach seinem Hemd.  
"Krum", stieß er hervor, "und Weasley!"  
Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte leise.  
Wie heftig die Ader an ihrem Hals pulsierte, ob ihr Herz ebenso raste wie seines?  
"Nein", erwiderte sie, "so bist du nicht!" und zog mit einem Ruck sein Hemd aus der Hose. Dann schob sie beide Hände darunter und streichelte seine Haut.  
Er hätte schreien mögen, so unerträglich schön war ihre Berührung, so sanft und fordernd zugleich. Die Sinne drohten ihm zu schwinden vor Wonne. Doch ihre Augen fesselten ihn, hielten ihn davon ab, seine eigenen zu schließen. Ein Feuer loderte darin, versengte sein Herz.  
"Du bist einzigartig!", fügte sie hinzu und mittlerweile war ihre Stimme so heiser und rau, dass er sie kaum wiedererkannte.  
Ihre Finger hatten seine Brust erreicht. Wie ein Stromstoß durchzuckte es ihn. Alles Blut schien sich in seiner Mitte zu sammeln. Hermine drängte sich an ihn, rieb sich an seiner Härte und diesmal konnte er den Laut nicht unterdrücken, der sich in seinem Innern löste. Kehlig und dunkel war sein Stöhnen, brach aus den tiefsten Gründen seiner Seele hervor, riss Hermine mit sich in die höchsten Sphären der Lust.  
Keine Sekunde länger konnte sie warten, wollte sehen, fühlen, berühren!  
Wie von selbst glitt ihr Zauberstab aus dem Ärmel. Ein stummer Zauber und beide waren nackt.  
Für einen schrecklichen Augenblick befürchtete sie, zu weit gegangen zu sein. Wie erstarrt stand Severus vor ihr, die Augen schreckgeweitet.  
Sie hielt seinen Blick fest, sah nur in sein Gesicht, während sie nach seinen Händen tastete.  
"Berühr mich!", flüsterte sie. "Bitte!"  
Er wollte es so sehr, ganz deutlich konnte sie es fühlen, aber er schien wie gelähmt, unfähig, auch nur den kleinen Finger zu rühren.  
Ganz sacht zog sie seine Hände nach oben, legte sie auf ihre Brüste.  
Sie war nicht gefasst auf die heftige Reaktion ihres eigenen Körpers. Seine kühlen Finger auf ihrer sensiblen Haut lösten Wellen der Erregung in ihr aus. Unerträglich war seine Starre mit einem Mal. Er sollte sie streicheln, warum tat er denn nichts?  
"Bitte!"  
Wie ein Schluchzen klang es, als hänge ihr Leben davon ab. Und endlich verschwand die grauenvolle Angst und er war wieder imstande zu fühlen. Die weiche Haut unter seinen Händen drang in sein Bewusstsein, so wunderbar warm und geschmeidig. Unendlich vorsichtig strich er darüber.  
Wieder schluchzte sie auf, aber diesmal war es ein so glückseliger Laut, dass jegliche Hemmung von ihm abfiel. Sie genoss seine Berührung mit allen Sinnen, sehnte sich nach mehr.  
Fordernd drängte sie sich ihm entgegen. Zögernd umschloss er ihre kleinen Brüste und ließ seine Daumen über die harten, verlockenden Spitzen gleiten.  
Hermine stöhnte vor Lust, ihre Beine begannen zu zittern, gaben nach.  
Severus fing sie auf, nahm sie in seine Arme und trug sie ins Zelt. Er bettete sie auf das Lager, das sie bereits einmal miteinander geteilt hatten.  
Dann sank er neben ihr auf die Knie und betrachtete voller Ehrfurcht ihren jugendlichen und doch so ungemein weiblichen Körper. Sie wirkte völlig entspannt, obwohl sie mit Sicherheit seine Blicke deutlich fühlte.  
Ihre Augen waren geschlossen und er wusste, sie würde die Lider erst wieder öffnen, wenn er sie darum bat.  
Und plötzlich wollte er nichts mehr, als dass sie ihn ansah, wollte die herrliche Erregung in den braunen Augen wiedersehen, auch wenn es bedeutete, sich ihren Blicken zu stellen.  
"Nicht zögern!", befahl er sich selbst, "nicht denken!"  
Er beugte sich zu ihr hinab, berührte ihre Lippen ganz sacht mit seinen.  
"Sieh mich an!"  
Es war gesagt!  
Noch sah sie ihm nur in die Augen, aber dabei würde es natürlich nicht bleiben. Entschlossen stand er auf.  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und er umklammerte sie unbewusst wie einen rettenden Anker. Aber sie senkte den Blick nicht, sah ihm offen ins Gesicht.  
"Du bist der erste Mann, den ich so sehe, Severus und du sollst der Einzige bleiben."  
Ein zarter Schimmer überzog ihre Wangen, als sie den ungläubigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen erkannte.  
"Es waren nur Küsse und ich hab absolut gar nichts dabei empfunden. Viktor hat es natürlich bemerkt. Er hatte ja jede Menge Erfahrung."  
Sie lachte, aber es klang eigenartig in seinen Ohren, gezwungen.  
"Bei Ron hab ich mich dann einfach verstellt, hab so getan, als würde es mir gefallen. Das war falsch."  
Ihr Blick wurde ernst, sehr ernst.  
"Bei dir war es vom ersten Moment an anders. Es ist echt, Severus und so tief und stark, dass es nichts auf dieser Welt geben kann, das diesem Gefühl gleichkommt. Und deshalb", jetzt lächelte sie und es war das ehrlichste und berührendste Lächeln, das ihm jemals zuteil geworden war, "wirst du für mich immer der schönste Mensch auf Erden sein. Also hör auf, dich zu fürchten."  
Ihr Lächeln veränderte sich, wurde zum schelmischen Grinsen.  
"Und wenn du noch einmal abfällig über den Mann sprichst, den ich liebe, dann lernst du meine dunkelste Seite kennen."  
Und dann senkte sie den Blick, musterte ihn unendlich langsam. Tiefer und tiefer glitten ihre Augen, verbrannten ihn wie glühende Finger. Nicht unangenehm, ganz im Gegenteil, ihm wurde unglaublich heiß und sein Atem beschleunigte sich ebenso wie der ihre.  
Mehr und mehr verdunkelten sich ihre Pupillen. Sein Anblick stieß sie nicht ab, er erregte sie und er fühlte überdeutlich, wie sein Körper auf dieses Wunder reagierte.  
Hermines Mund wurde staubtrocken. Alle Feuchte schien sich zwischen ihren Beinen zu sammeln. Wie von selbst hob sich ihre Hand, berührte ganz sanft sein Geschlecht, strich unendlich zärtlich darüber und ein Schauer durchfuhr Severus, der sie mutiger werden ließ. Behutsam umschloss sie sein Glied, massierte es ganz sacht. Immer härter wurde es, drängte sich gegen ihre Finger. Was für ein berauschendes Gefühl es war, ihn derart zu stimulieren. Sein ganzer Leib bebte mittlerweile vor Lust, sein Atem ging stoßweise, wurde zum Keuchen und sie zog ihn zu sich herab. Ihr eigener Schoß pulsierte beinahe schmerzhaft, als wolle er sie gradewegs in den Wahnsinn treiben. Sie konnte nicht warten, wollte ihn in sich spüren, sofort!  
"Nimm mich!", hauchte sie, "jetzt!"  
Sie spreizte die Beine, wölbte sich ihm entgegen. Sein Glied pochte so heftig, dass es ihm völlig unmöglich war, noch länger zu widerstehen. Er legte sich über sie und dann, ohne zu begreifen wie es geschah, war er in ihr.  
So schnell, so leicht, so vollkommen ohne Angst und Zweifel.  
Es war richtig und es war wunderbar!  
Vorsichtig bewegte er sich, der Ausdruck ihrer Augen leitete ihn und ihr Stöhnen, das mit jedem seiner sanften Stöße intensiver wurde. Ihre Hände legten sich um seine Hüften.  
"Fester!", keuchte sie und seine Furcht, sie zu verletzen, verschwand.  
Schneller, rhythmischer wurden seine Bewegungen und was er dabei empfand war unbeschreiblich. Auch er ertrug es nicht länger schweigend. Der Laut, der aus seiner Kehle drang, versetzte Hermine endgültig in Ekstase. Kein erotischeres Geräusch konnte es geben.  
Und dann versank die Welt um sie herum, als ihre Leiber in perfekter Harmonie explodierten.  
Hermine glaubte zu zerbersten vor Glück. Wieder und wieder beutelten sie die wohligen Schauer, der Nachhall vollkommener Befriedigung und auch Severus erzitterte ein ums andere Mal, bevor er sich mit einem tiefen, kehligen Seufzer aus ihr zurückzog und erschöpft neben ihr aufs Laken sank.

"Es ist ein Traum!"  
Severus leise Stimme klang so zittrig und schwach wie Hermine sich fühlte. Doch trotz der überwähltigenden, allumfassenden Erschöpfung, die Leib und Seele nach diesem unfassbaren Gefühlssturm ergriffen hatte, war ihr Verstand noch wach genug, um die Angst wahrzunehmen, die in seinen Worten mitschwang.  
"Eine Vision, nur Einbildung, nichts weiter!", murmelte er, als versuche er, sich selbst gegen die Enttäuschung zu wappnen, die ihn zweifelsohne erwartete, wenn er die Augen aufschlug.  
Aber es war keine Fantasie, es war tatsächlich geschehen. Unvorstellbar und doch real! Ihre Körper hatten ebenso zueinandergefunden wie ihre Seelen, hatten sich gegenseitig ungeahnte, ja fast unerträgliche Freuden geschenkt, so wundervoll, dass ihre Herzen schmerzten vor Glück. Nur zu verständlich war es, dass Severus Verstand an dem Geschehenen zweifelte.  
"Nein!", flüsterte Hermine, ergriff seine Hand und legte sie auf ihr hämmerndes Herz. "Es ist wirklich."  
Seine Lider zuckten ein wenig, doch sie öffneten sich nicht. Er wollte nicht aufwachen, wollte nicht erkennen, dass er immer noch in der Heulenden Hütte lag, einsam und von aller Welt verlassen. Er wollte nicht, dass die berauschende Wirkung von Naginis Gift nachließ, wollte die Bilder festhalten, die sein sterbender Geist ihm vorgaukelte. Er wollte die warmen, braunen Augen vor sich sehen, wenn der Tod kam, um ihn zu holen.  
"Severus!"  
Wie deutlich er ihre Stimme hörte. So schön klang sein Name, wenn sie ihn aussprach. Etwas berührte seine Lippen, so weich und warm, so wirklich! Seine Augen gehorchten ihm nicht länger, wollten sehen und blickten direkt in ihre.  
"Severus!", sagte sie nocheinmal und lächelte ihn an, und er hob die Hand und berührte ihr warmes, lebendiges Gesicht.  
"Ich bin echt!", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn erneut und etwas in seinem Innern schien zu zerbersten vor Erleichterung.  
Sie setzte sich auf und sah ihm tief in die Augen. "Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen, glücklich zu sein. Kein Traum ist so schön wie das Leben, das werde ich dir beweisen, Herr Professor", fügte sie verschmitzt hinzu und ließ ihre Hand so sanft über seine nackte Haut gleiten, dass er vor Wonne erschauderte. Dennoch hielt er ihre Finger fest.  
Sie sah ihn fragend an. Er schluckte mühsam, die grauenvolle Furcht steckte ihm immer noch in den Knochen.  
"Ich war so sicher ...", flüsterte er heiser, "so sicher, dass nichts von alledem Wirklichkeit war."  
Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass er zu zittern begann. Hermine überlegte nicht lange, zog ihn einfach an sich und wiegte ihn sanft und er klammerte sich an sie wie ein verängstigtes Kind.  
Einfach würde es nicht werden, die Schrecken der Vergangenheit zu besiegen. Sie konnte nur hoffen, dass sie stark genug war.  
Plötzlich verkrampfte er sich, schien förmlich in ihren Armen zu erstarren und natürlich begriff sie, was in ihm vorging.  
"Bitte, Severus, schäm dich niemals für deine Gefühle, für deine Sehnsucht nach Wärme und Geborgenheit. Ich wünsch mir nichts mehr, als dir genau das zu schenken. Ich will nicht nur deine Geliebte sein, sondern vor allem deine Freundin. Ich will diejenige sein, der du all deine Ängste und Zweifel anvertrauen kannst. Ich will für dich dasein - immer!"  
Hermine konnte deutlich fühlen, wie er schluckte.  
"Bitte, lass mich dich festhalten, solange, bis du dich wieder besser fühlst."  
Ein leises unterdrücktes Schluchzen entfuhr ihm und sie presste ihren warmen Körper noch enger an ihn und streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken und er gab alle Abwehr auf und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.  
Severus wusste, er sollte sich selbst verachten, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Es tat so unsagbar gut, sich einfach fallenzulassen. Er gab sich Hermines beschützender Umarmung hin, genoss sie mit allen Sinne, bis nichts mehr in ihm war als tiefer, herrlicher Frieden. Er stieß einen befreiten Seufzer aus, bevor er völlig ohne Scheu den Kopf hob und sie ansah.  
"Danke!", sagten beide wie aus einem Mund.  
"Wofür dankst du mir?", fragte Severus leise und strich ein paar widerspenstige Locken aus Hermines Stirn.  
"Für dein Vertrauen", antwortete sie ernst. "Es ist das Kostbarste, was mir je geschenkt wurde. Weißt du," fuhr sie fort und zog mit dem Zeigefinger die Wölbung seiner Augenbraue nach, "das vorhin, das war ...", sie stockte, sah ihn hilfesuchend an, aber auch ihm fiel beim besten Willen kein Wort ein, das auch nur annährend zu seinen Gefühlen gepasst hätte.  
"Unbeschreiblich?"  
"Ja!", sie lächelte, "das triffts wohl am besten."  
Ihr Finger wanderte weiter zu der tiefen Falte in seiner Stirn und er hielt ihre Hand fest und zog sie an seinen Mund. "Sieh mich nicht so genau an", bat er leise und hauchte sanfte Küsse auf ihre Handfläche.  
"Lenk mich nicht ab." Sie erschauderte leicht und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. "Was ich dir sagen will, ist mir sehr wichtig, Severus."  
Er hielt in seiner Liebkosung inne und betrachtete sie aufmerksam. Eine zarte Röte schoss ihr in die Wangen unter seinem forschenden Blick.  
"Das vorhin", wiederholte er ihre Worte, "war unbeschreiblich ..., aber? So geht es doch weiter, nicht wahr?"  
Sie nickte. "Aber das grade eben bedeutet mir tausendmal mehr", beendete sie den Satz.  
Er musste schlucken. Wie recht sie hatte! Auch für ihn war diese kleine Geste, dieses sich ihr voll und ganz öffnen, soviel bedeutungsvoller als die Erfüllung der körperlichen Lust.  
"Du genießt es also, mich schwach und hilflos zu erleben, Hermine Granger?", flüsterte er, während er sein Gesicht erneut in ihrem Haar vergrub und sie so fest er konnte an sich zog. "So ähnlich", erwiderte sie leise und in ihrer Stimme schwang soviel Zärtlichkeit mit, dass er erschauderte. Eine Woge puren Glücks durchströmte ihn und er wusste mit Sicherheit, ihr ging es genauso. Er hob ein wenig den Kopf. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, verschmolzen und jeder erkannte die Gewißheit in den Augen des anderen:  
Sie waren füreinander geschaffen, waren eins in Körper und Geist. Unendliches Vertrauen zueinander, keine Zweifel, keine Bedenken mehr. Es war Liebe und nichts würde sie je zerstören!


	29. Epilog

Als kleines Dankeschön an alle Leser, gibts heute noch den Epilog und dann wars das. Wäre schön, wenn ihr mich zum Schluß wissen lassen würdet, wie's euch gefallen hat.

Epilog

"Professor Longbotton, hätten Sie wohl die Güte, meine Frau loszulassen! Sofort!"  
Snape stand noch in der Tür und er sprach leise, aber trotzdem klang seine Stimme so gefährlich wie das Zischen einer angreifenden Schlange.  
Neville erbleichte und pflückte hastig Hermines Arme von seinem Hals, was gar nicht so einfach war, denn sie schien förmlich erstarrt zu sein.  
"Ich hab ..., wir haben uns nur begrüßt", stotterte Neville und sah sich hilfesuchend am Lehrertisch um. Unbeteiligte Gesichter blickten ihm entgegen. Niemand schien auch nur im geringsten an dem Geschehen interessiert zu sein.  
"Jetzt lass endlich los, Hermine", flüsterte Neville panisch, denn die schwarze furchteinflößende Gestalt kam gemächlichen Schrittes direkt auf ihn zu. Vom Slytherin-Tisch wurde unterdrücktes Gelächter laut, aber ein eisiger Blick von Snape ließ es verstummen.  
Und dann war der Augenblick da, vor dem Neville graute, seit er unbedachterweise Minervas Angebot, die Stelle des Professors für Kräuterkunde in Hogwarts zu übernehmen, angenommen hatte. Er hatte nicht gezögert. Wie ein Rettungsanker war ihm dieser Vorschlag erschienen, bot ihm die Möglichkeit, jeder Erinnerung an die kläglich gescheiterte Beziehung, die auf so unschöne Weise geendet hatte, zu entfliehen.  
Erst viel später war ihm klargeworden, dass seine Entscheidung die Zusammenarbeit mit Snape einschloss, aber er hatte jeden Gedanken daran verdrängt. Schließlich war er mittlerweile ein erwachsener Mann, der überaus stolz auf seinen Ruf war, der beste Kräuterkundler der magischen Welt zu sein und doch fühlte er sich im Moment wie ein Erstklässler, dessen schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde. Er spürte überdeutlich, wie jegliche Farbe aus seinem Gesicht wich und seine Beine zu zittern begannen.  
"Du kommst zu spät!"  
Minervas Rüge galt Snape, doch der beachtete sie nicht, hatte nur Augen für Hermine, die ihn so zornig anfunkelte, dass Neville endgültig schlecht wurde. Sie bebte förmlich vor Wut. Seinetwegen!  
Snape hatte ihn mit einem einzigen Satz vor der versammelten Schülerschar und seinen künftigen Kollegen bloßgestellt. Ganz bewusst seine Angst geschürt. Das würde ihm Hermine nicht so schnell verzeihen.  
Die Vorstellung, an einer Ehekrise der beiden schuld zu sein, war so entsetzlich, dass er am liebsten geflohen wäre. Doch Snape versperrte ihm den Weg.  
"Setzen!", knurrte er, als hätte er zwei ungezogene Schüler vor sich und Hermine schnappte hörbar nach Luft, während er selbst gehorsam auf seinen Stuhl sank.  
Snape wandte sich ab, rauschte mit wallender Robe zum Rednerpult und hob eine Hand. Sofort verstummte das Getuschel und Gelächter der Schüler, das inzwischen wieder eingesetzt hatte und sie starrten halb ehrfürchtig, halb neugierig zu Snape auf.  
Severus seufzte innerlich. Es würde schwer werden, diese Scharte wieder auszuwetzen, aber er hatte sich die Sache eingebrockt, jetzt musste er sie auch auslöffeln, sonst würde Hermine kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden. Zurecht, wie er ehrlicherweise zugeben musste. Sein Auftritt war völlig inakzeptabel gewesen, doch der Anblick dieses stattlichen jungen Mannes, der seine Hermine so herzhaft an sich drückte, hatte seinen Verstand komplett lahmgelegt. Der Kerl sollte seine Finger von ihr lassen!  
Noch einmal seufzte er, laut diesmal, und ein Raunen ging durch die Menge. Ein Snape, der Gefühle zeigte, war eine kleine Sensation.  
Doch ein scharfer Blick genügte und die Ruhe war wieder hergestellt. Inzwischen warteten auch die Lehrer gespannt auf seine Worte. Die Direktorin schmunzelte unmerklich. Die kleinen Scharmützel ihrer beiden Hauslehrer erheiterten sie immer wieder aufs Neue. Sie hatte lange überlegt, ob es richtig sein würde, ihnen die Leitung dieser doch so unterschiedlichen Häuser zu übertragen, aber sie hatte ihre Entscheidung noch kein einziges Mal bereut. Und es schien ihrer Beziehung keineswegs zu schaden, ganz im Gegenteil.  
Sie lehnte sich voller Vorfreude zurück und warf einen Blick auf Hermine. Oho, die Löwin hatte eindeutig ihre Krallen ausgefahren!  
Endlich kam Leben in die hagere, schwarze Gestalt und Minervas ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt nun ihm. Und nicht nur ihre. Sämtliche Schüler spitzten die Ohren. Wenn Snape zu ihnen sprach, verhieß das meistens nichts Gutes, vor allem, weil er die lästige Angewohnheit hatte, in der nächsten Verteidigungs-Stunde derart knifflige Fragen zu seinem Vortragsthema zu stellen, die nur diejenigen beantworten konnten, die ihm hochkonzentriert lauschten.  
Heute allerdings interessierte es sie wirklich, denn die kleine Szene zwischen ihm und dem neuen Professor hatte ihre Neugier geweckt. Und Snape war bekannt für seine spitze Zunge. Es versprach also durchaus interessant zu werden.  
"Wir haben heute einen Helden unter uns, wie ihr sicherlich alle wisst, einen wahren Helden wohlgemerkt!"  
Neville wäre am liebsten im Erdboden versunken. Snape machte sich über ihn lustig!  
Hermine schnaubte leise und drückte beruhigend Nevilles Hand, aber der zog sie so rasch zurück, als befürchte er, Snape habe auch im Hinterkopf noch Augen.  
"Nun, was macht einen wahren Helden aus?"  
"Mut!", erscholl es unsicher aus den Reihen der Gryffindors. Niemand wusste, ob Snape wirklich Antworten erwartete. Doch als er auffordernd eine Augenbraue hob, riefen alle durcheinander.  
"Tapferkeit", "Stärke", Gerissenheit", "Edelmut", "Schläue", "Taktik", "Selbstlosigkeit"  
Bei jeder Antwort rutschte Neville ein wenig tiefer unter den Tisch. Er konnte Snapes Gesicht nicht sehen, aber allein die Vorstellung seines diabolischen Grinsens raubte ihm das letzte Fünkchen Kraft. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können, wie sehr Snapes Sarkasmus schmerzte!  
"Nun fürwahr!", fuhr der so leise fort, dass selbst jede Bewegung der Schüler erstarb, um nur ja kein Geräusch zu verursachen, das seine Worte übertönen könnte.  
Wie machte der Kerl das bloß? Trotz seiner misslichen Situation konnte Neville ein Gefühl der Bewunderung nicht unterdrücken. Snape war wohl der beeindruckendste Mensch, der ihm jemals begegnet war. Und er hatte sich kein bisschen verändert, auch wenn Harry und Ron das behaupteten.  
"Das alles sind überaus heldenhafte Eigenschaften, da stimme ich euch zu, doch einen wahren Helden erkennt man ...", Snape drehte sich so ruckartig um, dass Neville keine Chance hatte, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Die schwarzen Augen bohrten sich förmlich in seine, aber da war keinerlei Gehässigkeit in ihnen, sondern viel eher - Neville glaubte für einen Moment zu träumen, es war unmöglich und doch gab es keinen Zweifel, es war Respekt!  
Snape senkte ein wenig den Kopf, fast als nicke er ihm zu und vollendete dann seinen Satz:  
"... an seiner Angst!"  
Und diesmal war seine Stimme so laut, dass Neville und mit ihm wohl hundert andere erschrocken zusammenzuckten.  
"Angst hat unendlich viele Gesichter. Ein jeder von uns kennt sie, doch nur den wenigsten gelingt es jemals, sie gänzlich zu überwinden. Neville Longbotton dagegen ..."  
Snape trat auf ihn zu, beugte sich zu ihm hinab und flüsterte so leise, dass nicht einmal Hermine ein Wort verstand: "Hör auf zu zittern, Junge, ich beiße heute genauso wenig wie früher. Stell dir einfach vor, ich tanz Walzer in den Kleidern deiner Großmutter und jetzt komm mit! Wir müssen deinen Ruf retten!"  
Und dann packte er Nevilles Hand und schleifte ihn förmlich hinter sich her.  
"Neville Longbotton dagegen hat das beinahe Übermenschliche vollbracht. Er hat seine eigene Angst besiegt und das ist weit mehr als ich von mir selbst behaupten kann. Zum einen, indem er vor nunmehr fast zehn Jahren dem gefährlichsten Verbrecher aller Zeiten unbewaffnet entgegentrat, um sein Vertrauen in das Gute dieser Welt unter Beweis zu stellen und zum anderen heute, indem er mir die Hand reicht!"  
Er hob Nevilles Hand hoch, die er immer noch in seiner hielt und sah ihn fragend an. Entschuldigung und Bitte zugleich lag in seinem Blick und Neville verstand und lächelte zaghaft. Und Snape, Snape lächelte zurück! Das allererste Mal sah er ein ehrliches Lächeln auf diesem sonst so gefühllosen Antlitz. Die Veränderung war unglaublich und vor lauter Erleichterung begann Neville zu lachen und zwinkerte Hermine zu, die kopfschüttelnd dasaß und ihren Gatten betrachtete.  
Hatte er es wieder einmal geschafft! Das Unmögliche war geschehen, das Eis war gebrochen.  
Und bevor sie es verhindern konnte, stahl sich ein Ausdruck auf ihr Gesicht, der eigentlich nicht für die Öffentlichkeit bestimmt war. Ein Lächeln, so voller Liebe, dass Neville der Atem stockte. Snapes Griff wurde unwillkürlich fester und Neville konnte den Schauder tiefen, puren Glücks beinahe am eigenen Leib spüren, der Snape in diesem Augenblick durchfuhr und er konnte nicht anders, als den Mann darum zu beneiden.  
"Professor Snape, Sir?", ertönte plötzlich ein helles Stimmchen und Snape wandte sich widerwillig zu dem Störenfried um. Es war ein Erstklässler aus dem Hause der Gryffindors und es war deutlich zu erkennen, dass er seine Worte am liebsten zurückgenommen hätte, als Snape ihn mit seinem grimmigsten Blick bedachte.  
"Ja?", knurrte er und der Bengel begann zu zittern, aber dann sah er Neville an, der ihm aufmunternd zulächelte und er holte tief Luft und sah Snape tapfer in die Augen, als er laut und deutlich fragte:  
"Wovor haben Sie denn Angst, Sir?"  
Snape starrte ihn an, als würde er ihn am liebsten fressen.  
"Vor naseweisen Kindern, die Sachen wissen wollen, die sie absolut nichts angehen", fauchte er so ungehalten, dass der Kleine erschrocken den Kopf einzog wie eine Schildkröte, doch er hatte keinen Panzer, der ihn vor der Gefahr schützte. Allerdings hatte er eine Hauslehrerin, die Snape durchaus gewachsen war.  
Hermine sprang auf.  
"Dreißig Punkte für Gryffindor für den grenzenlosen Mut, die Frage zu stellen, deren Antwort wohl jeden hier brennend interessiert", verkündete sie laut und wandte sich dann zu Severus um.  
"Nun, wovor fürchtet sich wohl ein Mann, der doch jeden vorstellbaren Schrecken bereits überstanden hat?", fragte sie herausfordernd, obwohl sie genau wusste, dass er niemals darauf eingehen würde.  
Aber anstatt mit einer giftigen Bemerkung die Spannung zu lösen, die sich mittlerweile erneut über die große Halle gelegt hatte, sah er sie ein paar Sekunden lang schweigend an und grinste dann überheblich, bevor er mit samtweicher Stimme antwortete.  
"Nun holde Frau, meine größte Angst ist es, das Kostbarste zu verlieren, dass das Schicksal je für mich bereitgehalten hat."  
Dann ergriff er ihre Hand und hauchte einen formvollendeten Kuss darauf und niemand, auch Hermine nicht, vermochte zu sagen, ob es sein Ernst war und er sie damit meinte oder nur ein überaus galanter Schachzug, um sich geschickt aus der Affäre zu ziehen.  
"Sehr slytherin!", sagte sie scheinbar ungerührt und konnte doch nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz schneller schlug, als er sich vor ihr verbeugte.  
"Und jetzt", abrupt wandte er sich wieder den verblüfften und ein wenig enttäuschten Schülern zu, "heißt Professor Longbotton gebührend willkommen und wehe dem, der versucht, ihm das Leben hier unnötig schwer zu machen." Die letzten Worte galten eindeutig seinem eigenen Haus und sie waren ernst gemeint, da gab es unter den Slytherins keinen Zweifel.  
Minerva war die erste, die applaudierte. Als der Beifall verklungen war, fügte sie laut hinzu:  
"Möge Hogwarts durch Ihren Unterricht klüger, bunter und vor allem jünger werden!"

xxxx

"Das hat sie nur gesagt, um mich zu ärgern", beschwerte Severus sich zum x-ten Mal und Hermine verdrehte genervt die Augen und verschwand ohne ein Wort im Badezimmer.  
Mürrisch schenkte Severus sich noch eine Tasse Tee ein. Der Abend lief eindeutig nicht so ab, wie er es sich erhofft hatte. Mit keinem Wort hatte Hermine sein geschicktes Manöver erwähnt und das wurmte ihn wirklich gewaltig. Schließlich war es die Wahrheit und zumindest sie sollte ihn gut genug kennen, um das zu durchschauen.  
Am liebsten hätte er die Tasse am Kamin zerschmettert. Wieder und wieder stand ihm das Bild vor Augen, das die ganze Sache ins Rollen gebracht hatte.  
Hermine und Neville!  
"Severus!"  
Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sie neben ihm stand. Sie hielt ihm ein Weinglas entgegen.  
"Möchtest du?"  
"Was ist das?"  
Misstrauisch beäugte er die tiefrote, fast schwarze Flüssigkeit.  
"Der edelste Tropfen, den die Muggelwelt zu bieten hat."  
"Sagt wer?"  
Sie lachte leise.  
"Vernon, wer sonst?"  
"Na, dann!"  
Vorsichtig nippte er daran und schloss dann genießerisch die Augen.  
"Das muss der Neid ihm lassen, damit kennt er sich wirklich aus."  
"Übrigens hat Luna mir ein Geheimnis anvertraut, ganz im Vertrauen natürlich. Ich kann dir doch vertrauen, nicht wahr, Severus?"  
"Wenn nicht mir, wem dann?", fragte er mit einem wölfischen Grinsen. "Lass mich raten, Petunia wird mal wieder Großmutter?"  
Die Tatsache, dass ausgerechnet Petunias heißgeliebter Sprössling sich in die verrückteste Hexe aller Zeiten verliebt hatte, amüsierte ihn immer noch gewaltig. Auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass die Dursleys sich gewaltig verändert hatten.  
Die Suche nach den verschollenen Großeltern hatte zuerst Harry und Dudley zusammengeschweißt. Harrys ungehobelter Cousin hatte einen fast detektivischen Spürsinn entwickelt und sich mit Feuereifer in diese eigenartige elektronische Muggelwelt namens Internet gestürzt. Und tatsächlich war es ihm gelungen, zuerst den Berg im Hintergrund der Fotografie zu identifizieren. Die darauf folgende Suchanzeige in den örtlichen Tageszeitungen war ein voller Erfolg. Die Evans meldeten sich. Sie waren alle beide noch am Leben und führten ein beschauliches Rentnerdasein in einem kleinen Dorf im südlichen Oberbayern.  
Danach kam der schwierigere Teil. Lilys Eltern lebten in dem Glauben, ihre einzige Tochter Petunia sei bei einem Unfall ums Leben gekommen. Aus diesem Grund hatten sie alle Brücken hinter sich abgebrochen und England verlassen. Dass ihnen nun plötzlich angebliche Verwandte einen Besuch abstatten wollten, versetzte sie in helle Aufregung.  
Er selbst war mit den beiden jungen Männern nur wenige Tage nach seinem fulminanten Freispruch nach Deutschland geflogen und hatte Lilys Gedächtnismanipulationen Stück für Stück rückgängig gemacht und den beiden alten Menschen so behutsam wie möglich die Wahrheit erklärt. Die Anwesenheit ihrer beider Enkel hatte ihnen über den ersten Schrecken hinweggeholfen, auch wenn sie es zutiefst bedauerten, die Kindheit der beiden nicht miterlebt zu haben.  
Nun, jetzt hatten sie Urenkel, die sie gewaltig auf Trab hielten und auch daran war er nicht ganz unschuldig. Denn Dudleys ständige Eifersüchteleien hatten ihn zu der unbedachten Äußerung veranlasst: "Nimm dir doch eine Hexe zur Frau, wenn du unbedingt zu uns gehören willst!" Niemals hätte er erwartet, dass der Bengel diesen Rat tatsächlich befolgen würde.  
Aber die Liebe geht nun mal seltsame Wege, dachte er schmunzelnd. Erstaunlicherweise waren auch Vernon und Xenophilius Lovegood ein Herz und eine Seele, obwohl sie verschiedener gar nicht hätten sein können.  
"Nein, das ist es nicht."  
Hermines Antwort riss ihn aus seinen Träumereien.  
"Sondern?", fragte er ohne große Neugier. Was interessierten ihn Lunas Geheimnisse?  
Aber Hermine musterte ihn mit einem so eigentümlichen Blick, dass ihm ein wenig mulmig wurde.  
"Nun, eigentlich war es eher eine Warnung und sie betraf dich."  
Völlig perplex starrte er sie an.  
"Macht sie neuerdings Trelawny Konkurrenz und hat meinen Tod vorhergesagt?", fragte er dann leichthin und Hermines Blick verdüsterte sich. Er wusste, wie sehr sie Sybills Prophezeiungen hasste, obwohl sich doch keine einzige jemals erfüllt hatte. Nun ja, fast keine!  
"Entschuldige!", schnurrte er und zog sie auf seinen Schoß. "Also erzähl!"  
Sie schüttelte störrisch den Kopf und er seufzte.  
"Bitte!", fügte er leise hinzu.  
Sie biss sich auf die Lippe, um ein Lächeln zu unterdrücken.  
"Zu wenig!", entgegnete sie hartnäckig.  
Er packte sie fester und küsste sie lange und leidenschaftlich.  
"Genügt das?"  
"Als Anzahlung", hauchte sie zittrig und er musste sich gewaltig anstrengen, um nicht triumphierend zu grinsen.  
Seine Küsse hatten noch immer die gleiche Wirkung auf sie wie ganz zu Anfang ihrer wunderbaren Beziehung.  
Nun ja, nicht nur auf sie!  
"Behalt deinen Mann gut im Auge!", sagte sie langsam und beobachtete Severus ganz genau.  
Sein Verstand brauchte ein paar Momente, um die Zusammenhänge zu begreifen. Luna war die beste Freundin von ...  
"Willst du damit andeuten, Longbotton ..."  
"... bevorzugt Männer und zwar vor allem ältere", beendete Hermine seinen Satz.  
"Und wenn ich ihn noch einmal dabei erwische, dass er dich so anhimmelt wie vorhin beim Abendessen, dann kratz ich ihm die Augen aus!"  
Und so wie die ihren funkelten, hegte er keinerlei Zweifel an der Aufrichtigkeit dieser Aussage.  
Etwas löste sich in ihm, fiel ihm von der Seele wie eine tonnenschwere Last. Er hätte jubeln mögen vor Glück. Seine kleine Löwin war ebenso eifersüchtig wie er selbst.  
Und plötzlich lächelte sie ihn an. Dieses wunderbare Lächeln, dass nur ihm allein gehörte und hob ihr Glas.  
"Auf das Kostbarste, das das Schicksal je für mich bereit gehalten hat. Auf dich, Severus!"  
Wie von Zauberhand löste sich der Gürtel ihres Morgenmantels und jeder Gedanke an Neville Longbotton rückte in unendlich weite Ferne.

ENDE


End file.
